Marilyn Gray and the House of Sorcette
by MademoiselleGothique
Summary: After trials with Parkinson and Umbridge, Marilyn Gray seems to have more troubles on the horizon; dangers that will cause a threat to her and her Prince's happiness. The 5th Year of Hogwarts is not over yet and a Dark Lord is looming, causing Draco Malfoy to doubt his standing in two separate worlds. Will he choose tail over blood? Sequel to Draco Malfoy & the Mermaid of Hogwarts
1. Knitted and Knackered

The snow further closed around Hogwarts making the hills and lake look like one whole blanketed mass, the grounds a winter wonderland. Everyone had gone by now to their warm homes and their welcoming families but there were a few who stayed within the castle. One of these few was Marilyn Ambroiux Gray, a seemingly unspectacular witch upon first sight with blue eyes and wavy hair that changed hue upon her very mood. She stayed so relatively commonplace because she hid a secret that would get her expelled or worse killed for. Half of her family was at sea having migrated to the warmer waters of North Africa for the winter and the other half told her to stay safe at school. She would have joined either half to celebrate the Yule tide but plans had to be abandoned. Her godfather Arthur Weasley had been attacked, the news coming out of a disturbed and haunted Harry Potter. Suddenly the invitation to Gryffindor Tower extended to the Slytherin girl and her man turned into an offer to stay with the whole Weasley family in a safe house in London. Marilyn and Draco Malfoy declined at first, saying they felt rude imposing on such an intimate tragedy but their friends insisted they come. "You are my god sis after all." Ron said persuading her when they said they weren't really family. Sunday night after the ball Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Marilyn all flooed from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Leaky Cauldron, taking an afternoon snifter in the pub before carrying on to the snow covered 12 Grimmauld Place.

The house shook, slid and slotted into place in the Muggle neighbourhood, standing proud despite the cobwebs and sombre façade. The huddle went in as soon as they could to abandon the cold and Molly Weasley welcomed in her family one by one with a hug. She was most surprised to see Marilyn, commenting feverishly on how much she had grown since she last saw the Mer princess. When Molly clapped her eyes on Draco though there was a slight flicker of disapproval followed by a slight smile; he could tell when he got the briefest of hugs she was going to ask Harry and Ron about his presence immediately. Since Arthur was being taken care of in St. Mungo's Sirius Black's house was now mainly a closer apparition point for emergency and a halfway house for the Order. The master of the house greeted Draco more warmly than the other adults, primarily because he was family because of his mother Narcissa. Draco introduced Marilyn to him and the animagus and the mermaid hit it off quite well, discussing rather freely on what it felt like to change and transform from one state to the other. Sirius was most intrigued by her half state, the time in which she was neither tailed nor human and her explanation kept Black and Malfoy intellectually satisfied. Sirius was just about to explain the profound advantages of being a dog before he was dragged away by Harry and then dinner soon ensued.

With full bellies they somehow managed to traipse all the way to the attic which contained a big enough spare room for the Mers. A very old squat four poster bed stood in the room surrounded by disused furniture, dusty Ming vases and curios from nearly every age; a rocking unicorn lay on the floor, it's polished paint chipped after its final gallop. Feeling sorry for it Draco righted it and placed it out of harm's way in the corner. Kreacher popped up with their bags whilst muttering something about 'nasty fish filth' and 'spoiling the Black legacy'. Draco slammed the door on the house-elf in pure rage the moment he heard it and instantly comforted his lover. She cried into his collar for a good while as he hugged her on the bed, her tears prickling his salt sensitive skin. He sang to her to calm her down and it worked magnificently; Draco's lyrics stilled her and encouraged her to sing back. They both slipped into pyjamas and spooned, his arms wrapped defensively around her waist and shoulders and they slept like humans.

* * *

"Shh George!" Fred whispered whilst Draco and Marilyn walked down the stairs to the kitchen on Christmas Eve morning, sleep and salt in their eyes after a night long soak in the attic bathroom.

"I didn't say anything!" George whispered back whilst hiding in the pantry waiting to pounce. The Mers trundled down the last flight of stairs and was about to – **_FLASH! BANG! KAPOW!_**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FISHBUTTS!" The twins roared over the deafening flameless fireworks. Draco lay on the floor panting heavily, pyjama bottoms ripped to shreds as he had rapidly changed in defence. His silver tail twitched angrily, his hands clasping the door frame, claws and fangs sharpened and barred.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He screamed at them as if they'd chucked a whole bucket of ice water on his head. Fred and George were bent double laughing and chortling, their faces as red as their hair. Marilyn had escaped the torment of flash transformation because she froze up with shock and just like at the ball she was fighting the urge to fuse; "For crying out loud answer him you buffoons!" she ripped. The boys respected her more than her boyfriend.

"Sorry mate! Couldn't resist! Didn't think you'd turn though!" George gasped as Fred was banging his fist in mirth on the welsh dresser. It was then that Molly came in through the back door after hearing the commotion inside and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why are you on the floor? Boys! Is this you?! I can't leave you for ten bloody minutes!" She screeched beetling to Draco's side, "Why the hell did you do that? Must have frightened him to hell and back!"

She looked to Marilyn who was trying to calm herself down; "What do I do with him?" She asked the Mer.

"I am here you know." Draco grumbled crossing his arms. Mrs Weasley didn't hear it as the footsteps of Harry and Ron were too loud.

"Wait! Harry and Ron before you come down, grab a towel and some trousers!"

"Why?" Came from Ron who didn't want to walk back up all those stairs if it was unnecessary.

"Draco's gone scaly!" Molly hollered up the stairwell making the male Mer groan and face palm. 'Gone Scaly' had become a rather humorous (to them) and painful (to him and her) euphemism to say whenever the attic pipes rumbled or they could hear some sort of alien song or melody about the house. The Weasleys did love their god daughter but they didn't half love to tease her about her tail. Hermione considered it bullying so refrained on such behaviour, encouraging Ron to do the same. Harry cried Accio for the objects and they were dumped on the Malfoy, not that it helped much. Marilyn sighed whilst he grumbled, rubbing his tail off as fast as he could and so she hovered him into the living room to give him some peace and privacy. She closed the door after entering and tried to help as best she could. It had been the first time he had transformed so unexpectedly and so waterlessly and she knew he'd need comforting.

"Are you ok?" Marilyn asked him gently. Her first time hurt too; it was in primary school in the girl's toilets and from then on she had to be home educated, her aggressors had to have their memories adapted by the Ministry.

"I'm fine." He grunted harshly. He was angry for the most part, he felt as if he couldn't sink any lower. Marilyn huffed and sat on the sofa opposite in silence, relaxing as she let herself go. In a mere moment instead of legs there was a silver tail under her night gown, extremely long platinum fins flowing onto the carpet. He looked up as she changed, puzzled as to why she let it happen.

"Why?" Was all he could utter from his throat in reaction.

"Because it hurts more to ignore it. It's like sneezing; unexpected, unwanted and highly inelegant but in the end natural. You can try and contain a sneeze, let it explode quietly in your mouth but you're going to have to breathe out eventually. What you did is the best." Marilyn explained effortlessly.

"What? Having those bunch of arses have the satisfaction to see me so vulnerable is the best? Marie that was horrible." Draco spat curling up protectively, tossing the useless towel to the floor.

"Draco you're not vulnerable like this." She insisted.

"I am! I can't do anything; I can't swim, I can't fight - all I am is an embarrassment on the fucking floor!" He tore gesticulating madly.

"Please, it wasn't that bad; it is embarrassing the first time but they're our friends and family and they didn't know. But you can fight and you know what you're more dangerous than usual when you suddenly go. It's our version of a fight or flight response." Marilyn soothed gently gliding her tail across the rug.

"You mean turning into a fish on land is useful? How does that possibly work?" Draco sighed giving up being hostile.

"Simple; fangs and claws to bite and catch and a tail to swim away after a vicious murder." She replied inspecting her own talons, "– our bodies think we're on the beach or a river bank most of the time – we haven't evolved to go really inland."

"So this is it?" He moaned, "This is how unstable I am? Every vicious prank and I'm armed and flailing?"

"No – Only after a dangerous shock – when we're threatened we attack. I can assure you, it doesn't happen that often as long as you have your wits about you. Try to do what I do; don't scream and hold it in until you're somewhere safe. You can control it." Marilyn said before breathing in and returning back to her dry human form, "See? It passes after a while."

"How did you do that? The towel wasn't working." He glowered as she stood and sat next to him.

"Towels don't work because you didn't touch water – look at yourself, those aren't your real scales are they?" She asked in a purring tone, brushing bath head hair out of his pale silver eyes.

"What? Of course- Wait a minute…" He said as he fully inspected himself, "I'm not green-"

"Exactly; you're still human, well as human a Mer on land can get so think dry thoughts." She advised him kissing his cheek. He shut his eyes and thought of autumn leaves, deserts, hot arid summer days and stale bread; "And breathe…" She smiled. He breathed in and there was a sudden fizzing sensation like pins and needles all over his body and when he opened his eyes he had snapped back to normal. He laughed grandly; "Ha, ha, I'm back!"

Draco kissed her in relief before asking; "Now how do we get those twins back before Boxing Day?"

"We don't! There's no outfoxing them, unless we can somehow put frogspawn in their shoes and manage to get Spricklewurt in their cereal." She grinned rubbing her hands together with a sort of glee.

"You're so evil I love it."

* * *

That Christmas Day was the warmest and friendliest Draco Malfoy had ever known but he couldn't put his finger on what made it so special. Maybe it was the fact he woke up in the hazy glow of early London light through thick snow next to his beloved, her hair sprawled all over her pillow and her pale cheeks rosy pink; or the fact when he came down to breakfast with her everyone was too excited to prank or scare him. Another reason might have been the sight of the round dwarf of a Christmas tree struggling to keep up the shear amount of tacky red and gold baubles and endless streams of tinsel (a stark contrast to the skinny pine that stood in the Manor with nothing on it) or perhaps it was the small pile of presents underneath it. The Weasleys didn't have much money that was true, something Draco in the past had always liked to snigger at, but what was certain was that they knew that family came first. Everyone got a present even Draco even though he didn't think himself worthy of it when he unwrapped it.

"No! I can't! Mrs Weasley you shouldn't have." He smiled in admiration of the woman who had toiled and laboured so lovingly on his own insignia jumper. It was a turquoise green, a Gryffindor shade of emerald if there ever was one and emblazoned proudly in creamy white was a large 'D'. He tried to act all cool but Marilyn knew he had tears in his eyes. He had been quite fond of Molly's jumpers, especially Harry's back in first year. To him knitted things always reminded him of his grandma, Abraxas' good wife who in her autumn years would knit and crochet incessantly but always in grey or white. To have something handmade felt wonderful and Mrs Weasley's jumpers were a sign she liked someone. Was he now part of the family he had so scorned upon in the past? Maybe he had completely redeemed himself if that was the case.

"I thought you needed one dear, you look a little cold after changing." She explained after he had put it on over his usual shirt and tie, "I'd some wool left over from everyone else's, so I rustled it up last week. Do you like it?"

"I do Mrs Weasley, I really do."

She smiled at him kindly like she did with Hermione and Harry and her own children and he swore he only saw that kind of grin once or twice upon his own mother. With his new jumper still on he took out his and Marilyn's jointly bought presents under the tree for everyone, determined to get them all something nice as a thank you. Just then it felt more important than that because it felt like he was giving to family. He got Harry a new pair of Quidditch gloves with his initials embroidered on them and to Ron a Chudley Canons Snitch. To Ginny Marilyn got her some pearl earrings and to Hermione they entrusted her a copy of 'Strength, Power and Gills; The Baltic Sea Struggle for Russian Rusalkas'. To Molly there was an assortment of enchanted chocolates that could be any desired flavour and for Arthur in hospital a fancy Muggle Parker Pen they'd found in WHSmith. Draco gave Fred and George a 'Pranking Notebook' to each of them, a way of recording every minute detail of their tomfoolery. For his second cousin, Draco got Sirius a beautifully engraved pocket watch, fit for any respected wizard. From himself Marilyn received a grand leather bound sketchbook with gilt hinges for her artwork and in return she gave Draco a chequebook of relationship favours she'd made herself (Good for one free pass on an argument) and a Scale Preening Kit. Everyone was delighted with what they'd received and so visiting the hospital they couldn't be in a better mood.

* * *

When Arthur mostly recovered everybody was overjoyed to have him out of hospital and in the care of the family. They decided to have a second Christmas day the moment he came home on the 3rd of January, a huge feast put on in his honour. Harry was uneasy through the whole affair as Arthur would occasionally thank him for warning the authorities without knowing how Potter got the information. He distanced himself from his friends and Draco often wondered if there was something wrong with his new comrade. Hermione explained he'd been having bad dreams of late, with burning sensations in his scar and the odd bout of hostility. They took it all reasonably well so Draco didn't pry further because it was too personal.

After dinner he withdrew to the Tapestry Room to think clearly and calmly, leaving Marie to talk with Ginny and Hermione in the Drawing Room. He'd been thinking about the future quite a lot recently, a future as a child he had all mapped out. Boarding School, Hogwarts, Auror, Potions Master, Professor, Retirement. But now, what was to come felt very uncertain; who had ever heard of a merman becoming a professor of potions at Hogwarts? And besides, Marie told him she'd live to about 150, his own life a similar maybe even longer length. Retirement then was going to be very far off or very long and tedious. But then he remembered what he truly supposedly was, a Sorcette, a _Sorcette prince_ no less, so maybe the Malfoy dream was folly. They hadn't really discussed his royal heritage, mostly because Marilyn didn't know enough not to scare him. The idea of being a leader, any sort of real leader with power and responsibility terrified him as he hadn't lead anyone before. Crabbe and Goyle didn't really count and neither did most of Slytherin to be fair despite his nickname. All Marie could say was that it wasn't a glorified blue-blood system they had in the sea, it was a system of advisers, healers and witches who had inherited status from their mothers. "You won't be a king king, you'll be the wise young man that'll show your colony the way."

Draco didn't feel wise; he had never given any real good advice in his life. He groaned as he hung his head low and moaned inwardly. In the Drawing Room Marilyn paused mid sip of her tea and listened carefully to the inner duet in her head. He sounded suddenly lonely and morose and imagery of failure cropped up.

"If you could excuse me, I've a boyfriend to cheer up." She chirped putting her cup down and exiting.

"How the hell did she do that?" Ginny asked looking at the armchair that had been abruptly emptied. Hermione shrugged, "Mers sing both internally and externally; they can tell what the other's feeling by their song."

"Oh, I wish I had that with Harry." She grinned cheekily.

"What's up Grumpy Gills?" Marilyn asked him after knocking on the door frame.

"Nothing." He sighed brushing her question off, his musical notes betraying him.

"Please Dracie, whatever it is you can ask and tell me. I'm right here." She said standing next to him, leaning against the wall. He huffed and his melody conjured up disaster, famine and riots.

"Is this about your role? Draco you'll be fine; you'll only be consulted in times of distress."

"But that's the thing!" He hissed, "What if I give bad advice and I start the distress?! I'll be exiled within a month."

"That won't happen; you'll be a great ruler and besides, I'll be your Queen and you won't go it alone." She soothed taking hold of his hands and gently squeezing, "You'll be wonderful, just don't doubt yourself."

"I'm glad you believe." He sighed smiling finally.

"There it is… there's the smile I've missed." She chuckled softly, "You haven't been yourself lately have you?"

"Yeah… I just, it's a lot to still think about. I didn't think did I? When I kissed you in the lake I mean." Draco said sadly.

"What's done is done. We can't go back now and even if we could I wouldn't." Marilyn sighed glumly.

"It's not that, I don't mind we didn't get to do it properly but it's that I didn't think about the consequences." He said gripping her hands tightly as if she'd disappear on the spot, "I don't know what's going to happen and I can't guarantee your safety and that terrifies me more than anything!"

"Draco what's caused this? You're not usually this downcast!" She hissed standing back. He gave out a painful groan and thumped his fist against the wall, dinting an ancestor's face; "My father has sent me a summons. I didn't get to tell them I wasn't coming home and now I've the bloody Dark Lord writing to me!"

"What?!" She screeched flashing red in her hair.

"I know… Here." He said taking out the parchment from his jacket pocket and unfolding it for her to read. She grasped it and read in silence, by the end trembling in an armchair.

"This…this is who your parents let wander around your own house?! Zeus Draco!" She spat, "I now see why you hate him…"

He sat down next her; "Exactly. Now can you see why I'm so worried?"

"Your disobedience causes concern and raises doubts about your suitability Master Malfoy, suspicions that could lead to a sticky end…" Marilyn quivered gulping, "We need to show the others."

"No! This is Voldemort we're talking about – he'll know in days!" He whispered in panic.

"Well you were going to give letters to Harry and Ron so how is this any different?" She said back through gritted teeth.

"This is you. I disobeyed orders for you… They can never know, you'll never get to meet my parents until this is all finished. The moment my father knows Vol- You Know Who knows and then you'll be dead." He quipped taking his gaze away.

"Draco no-"

"Yes Marie." He spat whipping his head back, "This is how dangerous it is. I need to keep you safe; _I'm not safe for you_."

"Draco you're not one of them, you're of the Order and your Mer, you're my Mer…" Marilyn pleaded reaching over to hold his hand. He grasped it tenderly, clasping over it with his other; "I know and that is why I need to keep you a secret. I still need to act like the old me for information; that means you must be an unknown and that means I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Home."


	2. Summons

He stood before the Black fireplace, body tense with nerves and damnation. Marilyn smoothed out his tie for what felt like the hundredth time and put a stray hair back into place. She had given him a haircut so that he would look like the boy they had left at Kings Cross, not the man who had grown up in her presence. They'd spent the night in separate dry beds to ensure nothing beastly reared its head and he downed a whole cup of potion to err on the side of caution. Any slip up would be of dire consequence.

"Are you ready?" She asked whispering.

"Yeah, it's best to not keep them waiting." He hushed back despite being the only two people in the room.

"Well then good luck Draco. Make me proud." Marilyn choked blinking out a tear.

"Hey, shh, shh, shh, why are you crying? I'm the one in trouble." He chuckled stroking a thumb against her cheek, fingers pressed against her soft spot under her ear. She leant into his touch; "Just promise you'll stay safe."

"They're my parents, I know how to handle them. I'm a very good liar." Draco grinned broadly.

"You better be." She mouthed before giving him a lipstick-less kiss for luck and protection, "I'll keep listening."

He nodded and took a breath, taking a handful of Floo powder from the mantelpiece pot. He bade her goodbye before he threw down the powder and with a shaky shout he was gone in a swirl of green fire. As the flames died down she let out the breath she had been holding onto and uncrossed her fingers. She backed herself to the wall and said a silent prayer all before going to make a cup of tea for morale.

* * *

When he arrived he was expecting an ambush of sorts especially by his father. Instead he was greeted with a lifeless living room, the décor greyer than he had remembered. He had been in such a rush the last time he was there and the memories all came flooding back. Bleeding either side of his neck, grabbing cloak and case as fast as he could to bolt for help. The moment he found out what he was and what his family had been for so long felt like betrayal; he thanked the gods she changed his mind. He wanted answers for the most part, to ask why his father had kept the truth away from him. He had the sneaky suspicion Lucius had always known; maybe he had found Titus' letter when he was a teenager and had a soak. If that were true, maybe Draco could finally talk to him like a real father and son, discussing a common issue. As he exited he headed for the main reception room to see if they'd be there, pondering if Lucius ever told his wife his inheritance. In a way Draco wished it to be true so that if he did end up on the floor squirming she wouldn't freak out. Then again why would he tell her? He was as pure and as human as it gets; surely the mighty Malfoy didn't need to divulge such scandalising secrets. He had to remember they didn't know that he knew and that was the way it had to be.

He rounded the corner and entered, his mother perched on the settee with a bitter cup of coffee.

"Draco darling… I wasn't expecting you so early." Narcissa said in surprise. She put her cup back into its saucer and stood up, moving over to embrace him swiftly. The hug was over before it had even begun in his own opinion and she backed away to take him in.

"You've grown! My, my we're getting handsome." She cooed adoringly. It had been months since she last saw him but he was definitely broader in the shoulders, taller and more defined; he looked healthy, radiant almost.

"Thanks mother, you're looking well yourself; have you been keeping busy?" He asked politely as he took in the light wrinkles, the lying smile and odd grey hair. He could see the cracks.

"Yes." She spoke too quickly for his liking, eyes shifting away.

"A-ha." Draco breathed letting the small talk die. It had always been this way, as if every conversation was like walking on egg shells. The only time they said anything remotely true or passionate was in an argument. A silence set in as he sat himself down in his usual chair, clearing his throat once or twice.

"How's school?" She asked him when she had returned to her seat.

"It's great mother." Draco returned brightly, "I've made a few new friends; Crabbe and Goyle managed to get dates for the ball-"

"Oh how was it? Did you take anyone?" She asked interrupting him. He'd make a fine gentleman for any noble witch.

"No." He said biting his tongue. ' _Too close Draco.'_ He scowled inwardly clasping the chair arms, not that she noticed.

"What a shame. Your father took me out once for a dance at Hogwarts when he was your age." She replied lightly.

"Really? I thought he never danced upon pain of death." Draco grimly chuckled.

"Well he did when he was young. Not the best… a boy named Charles Gray was the best dancer when I was at Hogwarts. Married a filthy mermaid if I remember rightly – I think I even got invited to the blasted wedding!" Narcissa said haughtily, her face the image of disgust. Draco gritted his teeth and smiled a polite smile, trying not to let her insults about his future in-laws sting too hard; "How deplorable."

"Yes, horrible isn't it? He had so much promise too." She trailed returning back to her coffee.

"Indeed."

Silence crept in again until Lucius finally entered, smart robes hanging off of him and a slight snarl etched upon his face.

"Ah son. You've finally decided to turn up." He sneered looking down upon him. Draco abruptly stood up and gave a slight nod; relaxation was never fit for his presence.

"I'm sorry father, it won't happen again." He apologized flatly whilst his heart beat sky rocketed.

"Where have you been all this time? We were expecting you at King's Cross for god's sakes!" Lucius snapped.

Draco equally snapped back; "I was at Hogwarts the whole time, I forgot to write home I'm sorry."

"You forgot? The world is in ruin and you forget to write home? We're safe in numbers, we're all we have."

"I know." Draco grunted, "I apologize but even if I had written you'd have found out I was staying. I always stay over at Christmas, how is this any different?"

"The difference is we must stay in touch; you've been selected and if you begin wandering our rank with the Dark Lord will falter. We cannot afford any mishaps, do you understand?" His father asked him sternly, his eyes burrowing into him. Draco felt as if his father could see everything; that he could see the brine within his veins and the barnacles on his heart. He nodded swiftly and waited for the next verbal attack.

"Now, if you would come with me there is someone here that needs to see you." Lucius said in a foreboding tone before sweeping out of the room with his son in tow. He led the boy to the grand hall of the Malfoy Manor, a portrait of Titus Sorcette looking grimly upon Draco as he passed in the hallway. His ancestor was dressed up to the nines to hide his real physique, the same physique Draco hoped he'd have the fortune not to show to anyone today. Lucius entered the hall and bowed grandly to the figure in black, his back turned to the master of the house.

"My Lord." Lucius whispered with his head still down. The Dark Lord turned around and sneered politely at the sight of him. Lucius straightened himself and ushered Draco in, placing a hand on his upper back to make him bow; "May I present my son Draco Lucius – It would be an honour."

Draco bowed stiffly and tried to keep his beloved's singing at bay; The Dark Lord had been known to read minds and kill just because he didn't like the contents there in. "My Lord." Draco spoke politely, a hand across his heart to feign loyalty.

"Ah, Master Draco, the prodigal son returns. I hope… that you have not forgotten your responsibilities. Your mother has worried about you Master Draco; a bond that when broken can never be fully repaired." Voldemort said approaching him slowly and steadily, his robes gliding like smoke about him. Draco stood tall and looked his adversary in the eye, speaking confidently; "I'd never wish such a cruel thing upon her; I had a moment of clouded judgement my Lord."

"Very well. But let it be known that if you disappear again without word…" Voldemort whispered making a smooth gesture with his wand, "Understood?"

Draco nodded.

"Ah, suffice to say you will have a lot to do this coming year and a lot more in the year after and so I will need to know if I can trust you." Voldemort told him with a calculating face.

"He is trustworthy my Lord – He will not falter – He'll-"

The Dark Lord raised his wand at the interrupting Lucius, causing him to immediately shrink back. Voldemort walked in a time-consuming manner around the boy, taking in the black suit and tie, ivory hair and alabaster skin; deciding him fit for the job at hand.

"Tell me Draco, have you changed allegiances at all?" The Dark Lord asked as he inspected the young man's slightly pointed ears.

"No not at all my Lord. I am faithful to you and your cause." He drawled keeping eye contact with the powerful wizard before him. If he thought any better he'd think he was winning or at least had the advantage. She sang back at him warning him to not be so cocky. He gritted his teeth and strengthened his resolve.

"Then you shall do and you will do it, admirably." The Dark Lord spoke whilst walking away. Draco couldn't help asking; "What will I do my Lord?"

Voldemort merely turned his head to look back and gave him a silent slight smile. He then disappeared into smoke and black.

* * *

Marilyn couldn't sleep that night in either bed or bath, the second night without her partner. She sang incessantly both with mind and voice but hardly got a reply in return; he was too far away. She hated the silence, amazed she handled it so well before he had become a full Mer. In desperation she climbed the many flight of stairs down to the living room at two in the morning, hell bent on being the first person he would see when he came through the fireplace. Marilyn sat and stared at it, mind running around in circles with worry. Soon scenarios with sinister intent cropped up, instances that frightened her more than allayed her fears. What if his parents noticed the changes? What if they insulted him and he went too far in retaliation? Or worse; without his nightly soak he would dry up and shrivel – the nastiest death any Mer could endure. The fretting carried well into nightmares, visions of his lake form haunting her – tearing at her skin in revenge – **_"What did you do to me? Why did you make me this way?! How dare you taint my flesh!"_**

"Marilyn!"

Someone was tugging at her shoulders, gently shaking her awake. She awoke slowly to the sight of his eyes, warm and tender with worry. "Draco!" She squeaked grabbing him by the lapels and holding him tight. She buried her crying face into the crook of his neck, clinging on for dear life.

"Hey, shh… what's up love? I'm here now." Draco soothed softly rubbing her shoulders, sitting on the couch with her.

"Nightmares… silly, stupid nightmares!" Marie sobbed righting herself. She took his hanky out of his top pocket and blew her nose and dried her eyes. He grimaced at the state of it but she promised she'd get him a new one eventually. When she had calmed down he asked her what her nightmares had been about, intending to right any wrongs he may have caused in her head.

"You-you were all crooked and manky like you were in the lake and…and you wanted revenge. You were trying to k-kill me." Marilyn stuttered. Draco didn't say anything but looked the other way, slumping his body low. He gave out a pitiful sigh and asked; "Do you think I could?"

Her heart stopped at the question, furious he thought that a thing to ask his beloved; "No. You would never hurt me."

"Then why dream something like that? I never want to harm you, intentionally or accidentally, so please, get it stuck inside your skull I'm here for you." He grunted, "Please, I'm enough of a monster already…"

"Why? What happened at home?" Marilyn asked picking up his foreboding tone. His song was eerily quiet and out of harmony. He stood up and leant against the mantelpiece, eyes down at his shoes; "I couldn't… I couldn't distance myself. I tried, oh god I tried, throughout dinner, evening – I tried to persuade them to become neutral and step down but they wouldn't listen. Father gave me an earful about Pureblood supremacy and it doesn't half feel like scripture-"

"Malfoy, what are you trying to tell me?" Marilyn asked fearing the worst and standing close. He gave out a breath and looked her dead in the eye.

"You-Know-Who has chosen me for a task I do not know about." Draco spoke quietly, watching her eyes bulge, "And father wouldn't stop gloating afterwards, the slimy git, he got the finest champagne out too."

"You mean-"

"It means, my beautiful mermaid, you're dating Voldemort's newest and most unwilling servant." He said emotionlessly, the words just dripping from his mouth. She grabbed hold of his shoulders in anguish; "Tell me you lied! Tell me you didn't accept!"

"I had to on principle! He would have killed me on the spot if I said no! Marilyn, I have to be the old me remember? Please, magic is magic to me and I don't care who has it – Would I be right here with you if I thought otherwise?" Draco asked taking hold of her hands in solidarity.

"No, you'd have gone back to Hogwarts and never talk to me again…" Marilyn whispered.

"Correct… The only people I'm lying to are my parents and Voldemort-" He spluttered as if he had said the biggest swear word, "I'm never doing what he asks me, I refuse to."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Do they know that you're here?" She asked finally smiling a small smile.

"No, they think I'm being a good little bastard hiding at school; flooed from Hogwarts to here to throw them off the scent." Draco grinned.

"Great, I can relax now then." Marilyn said letting go of the tension inside, "Would you care for some breakfast?"

"I'd care very much for some." He said with a toothy honest smile.

* * *

It was his second breakfast of the day but he didn't care, he was just glad to be home with Marie again. They had pancakes with lemon juice and plenty of sugar, a contrast to the grapefruit and porridge back at the Manor. They ate until full and crashed on Harry's bed whilst they discussed the meaning of Voldemort's vague employment.

"Well it is obvious isn't it?" Hermione asked boastfully, the others looking at her dubiously, "Oh com'on! We have a spy at Voldemort's right hand side, and not just any spy, we've a merman! Do you have any idea how much of an advantage that gives us?"

"No not really but I'm sure you'll tell us anyway." Harry grunted folding his arms.

"You two sing to each other – you're living breathing walkie-talkies!" She grinned widely. Everyone looked at her funny apart from Harry who was sharing the same eureka moment.

"That…is…genius…" He breathed dropping his arms.

"How is it?" Marilyn asked them looking worried.

"Simple; Draco pretends to be the dark side's wonder boy whilst you pick up the information from his melody and we'll double check it when he comes back to base! It's practically infallible." Hermione gushed looking like she'd explained the theory of relativity perfectly.

"Erm, a few problems Hermione before you go all secret agent," Marilyn interjected, "Our singing is intimate and kinda… vague. You'd only be getting half a story-"

"Besides I can switch it off. When Voldy was in front of me I closed Marie off just in case. You don't understand how powerful and sneaky he can be." Draco warned them all, Harry visibly giving a small shiver.

"But still though, it's direct unchangeable communication; it'll be like we're at the meetings ourselves." Hermione insisted. Draco groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose; "Do any of you realize what you're asking me to do? Have you even considered that I don't want to be in any part of this? Or do you just still see me as the bad guy, some pawn to sacrifice in your careless game? This is the Dark Lord, my father's Lord. You don't get it."

"Draco, we're not asking for much-" Ron piped finally.

"But you are! Typical Gryffindors; you don't care who's head is on the chopping block as long as it's not yours!" He bit flashing razor sharp teeth at them all. Marilyn took hold of his arm, digging her own claws into him but he threw it off and exited the room. She ran after him, tugging on his hand.

"Draconis Sorcette you're not this bloody selfish!" Marilyn screamed at him. He stopped in his rage and rounded on her, pinning her to the landing wall.

"I'm in deep shit Marie; if I could help I would but not this way… I am nobody's puppet! I am sick and tired of people telling me what I must be or what I should be, including you and your stupid kingdom bullshit. I'm not what anyone wants me to be and you know what, I want it to stay that way. You want a Deatheater in the Order? Go ahead and be one because you'll have as much luck as I will." Draco spat and ground through his teeth, dropping her when finished. As he headed down the stairs she screamed and lashed at him in every tongue she knew; " _Bastradais! Shai'espere que voo pourrir dans le casier de Davey Jones!"_

 **"Oh you and Pansy too!"** Draco hollered back, grabbing his coat and slamming the front door behind him. 12 Grimmauld Place returned back to still silence apart from the heart breaking sound of the tears of a stranded mermaid on the landing.


	3. Goodnight Girly Gills

Muggle London was deathly cold but the snow had stopped, the remnants of Christmas and the New Year turning to slush. The streets were filled with a glum merriment as people went back to their nine to five jobs with or without magic. Draco trudged through it all, avoiding eye contact and brushing into people if they didn't move. By lunch time he had ended up on the South Bank, sneering at the pathetic performers with their dull tricks. He could have gone to the wizarding part and sat and stared morosely into a bowl of pea soup at the Leaky Cauldron but then wizards would know; friends of the family would know he wasn't at Hogwarts. He kind of chuckled at that, proud he had kept to his story. But because it was lunch time he would have killed for something to eat and he didn't have a penny of Muggle money on him. Busking came to mind at one point as he watched a shabbily dressed man holler out something awful with a guitar; surely a Mer could do better. Maybe the whole 'partner to partner' singing thing was untrue like Marie had told him; maybe he was a good singer and could get some profit out of it. He was just about to get up from his bench and begin when he remembered what he looked like when he sang. No one would give him any money if he looked like the Missing Link. He sighed and carried on the concrete river bank, thoughts whirling inside his head, not a note of hers to be found. He felt guilty to be terribly truthful but not because he didn't want to help, it was because of the promise he had made and broken on the same day. _I never want to harm you, intentionally or accidentally…_ He had done both without even thinking.

Draco didn't mean what he had said, surely? He bit his tongue and made it bleed in punishment; of course he meant it, he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true! He knew he was scared but he didn't think he'd get that hostile about it. He would have to accept he was going to be a royal in some capacity and that he wouldn't be able to run away from it; in fact it was the one thing he was willing to become. But the rest; a Deatheater? An Order member? A supremacist and a reformer? It was too much for one 15 year old boy to become. Draco knew where his loyalties lay – with Marilyn and her tail. He would fight every foe that came near her and if that meant himself… He gulped remembering the terrified look in her eyes and the pain etched into her face. He wouldn't be surprised if he left bruises. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if she had left entirely by the time he came back. He thought that whilst he was on the edge of the bank, body leaning against the safety railing.

"Maybe she has gone…" He muttered to himself. _'Maybe she went home…'_ He thought as he looked at the dirty Thames. The water looked rather still but he knew it would run deep out into the ocean. Without knowing it his feet were on the bottom rung already, steadily climbing as he looked intently at the river. He could feel all his gills shiver underneath his skin as it started to protrude, claws, fangs and fins incrementally growing. At the back of his mind he could hear a growling but all he wanted was to jump in. _'If she has gone home then you can join her… go on… go on, go on!'_ He was about to straighten himself out on the top most rung when he was suddenly pulled down with a bite.

"Oi!" He yelled as he fell, landing on something soft and furry. He rolled over into a crouch and found that a huge black shaggy dog was barking furiously at him. The dog stopped barking and sniffed angrily before roughly licking his face. Draco stood up and started shooing it away, wiping away drool from his face but the hound stayed put. He tried to find a collar so he could find the owners of such a peculiar beast but there was none. He looked into its dark eyes and thought he recognised them. "Black?" He asked thunderstruck. The dog gave a defiant bark before turning around and walking off, expecting the boy to follow. The dog stopped when it realized Draco was still standing by the edge and stared keenly at him until he moved. Draco followed quickly trying to look like he owned the animal when in fact the dog was pulling him along. They sidled into a derelict alleyway and when they came out the other side there stood Draco and Sirius Black. Sirius didn't say a word to him as he huddled him into a mostly empty greasy spoon, ordering him to sit at a table. He came back after ordering some food and sat in front of him, glaring daggers.

"Are you always this reckless?" He asked in a calm tone which was worse than an angered voice.

"No." Draco moaned.

"Then why does it seem to be your default lately?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe because I didn't ask for all this crap to be piled on top of me." The boy stated, "I didn't ask to be made a hero and a villain. I can't do both and I want to be neither."

"Draco, you haven't been asked to do anything yet. All you've been told is that you'll do something for him. You can set the rules." His elder advised him.

"I can?"

"Yes. You're not part of anything, you can walk away." He said as the waitress came over with their food. Draco received a beef burger and chips and so did Sirius. To be quite honest it looked disgusting but thought he could give it a go.

"But if I can walk away," Draco began, "Where would I go to? My family is involved and the moment I disappear they're dead. It's true I don't see eye to eye to them anymore but they're blood; I can't walk from that."

"So stay with them. You don't believe in blood purity anymore but that doesn't mean you can't live with them." Sirius returned chomping away happily. He tried a chip and could feel his insides turning. What he wouldn't give for some tuna; "But what about Marie? If I'm with her then my family at current has to be out of the picture. That's where I'll always be allied to; I'm hers and she's mine, scales included."

"So why jump into the bloody Thames for Christ's sake?! If you love her why didn't you turn your arse around and go straight back into the house?" Black seethed.

"I wanted to ok? The moment I slammed the door I knew I had fucking done it again – I keep walking out when she needs me! Sirius, I just want her and the sea; I don't care for politics or even Hogwarts anymore. I thought she'd have left by the time I got back so I thought I could join her." He admitted sadly. Sirius started laughing, a naughty gleam in his eyes; Draco got angry because he wouldn't explain his mirth.

"The Thames?" He struggled to get out because he was giggling so much, "The filthiest river in England? Good god you're nuts!"

"What, why?"

"Marilyn is at the safe house boy crying her eyes out over you. She warned me you'd do something stupid like chucking yourself in." Sirius cooed calming down.

"She did? Is she angry at me?" He asked desperately hopeful.

"If looks could kill you'd be a pile of bones the moment you see her. You have a lot of apologizing to do and not just to your sweetheart." Sirius smiled kindly, "Go on and eat your food and I'll take you back before you can run off again."

* * *

Marilyn paced and paced so much so that water started to follow her, making Molly's washing up splash everywhere.

"Calm yourself Marie!" Mrs Weasley lovingly chided, "You'll be no use to anyone if you carry on like this."

"She's right Marie, there's no point getting upset." Arthur smiled comfortingly. Marilyn gave him a grim smile back and sat at the kitchen table, sighing into her cold cup of tea.

"I just wish he wasn't so drastic – I just want him safe. Who knows who'll find him before Sirius does? And he hasn't topped up-"

"And he'll be fine." Arthur reassured, "Everyone goes off on one now and again, I for one frequently vanish into my shed to get away from my lot. He'll be back before you know it."

"I just hope you're right. I just don't understand why he'd say something like that – I've never asked him to become king, he just is one whether he likes it or not. He can walk away if he wants…"

"But why would I want to do that?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. She spun around and saw him leaning against the door way, a shy and apologetic smirk on his face.

"You! You have so much nerve I could throttle you into next week! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into?!" Marilyn screeched at him from her chair.

"I know," Draco shrugged, "That's why I came home."

"Home? Did you go to the Manor?" She asked with her arms crossed as he came closer.

"No, you silly thing, home is here, with you." He whispered leaning in for a kiss- **_SLAP!_**

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND PULL A SMOOTH ONE ON ME MALFOY!" Marie shouted standing up, "I've had it with your flip flopping! You're either with me or not!"

"Please Marie!" He groaned recoiling from her attack, "I'm with you – for pete's sakes I'm only with you. God when did you learn how to slap?"

"What?" She blurted.

"You have all my loyalty…" Draco breathed rubbing his scarlet cheek, "I only want to protect you and I'm sorry about what I said – I'm frightened and I thought what you wanted was another burden. It's not! It's all I want to do."

"Really?" Marilyn asked furrowing her brows at him.

"Yes… you and me, we'll leave tonight if you want. Pick a beach and we'll go." He grinned with a grimace.

"No." She denied turning her back on him.

"What? Marie please we can escape this-"

"No, that's what you want to do. We can't walk away from a fight Draco, no matter the consequences." She hissed whilst the Weasley's gave her worried looks. He walked around to the front of her and persuaded her to look at him; "But the consequences are unknown – I might lose you. I don't want to go through that-"

"None of us want to go through that Draco." Arthur butted in, "We're all on the same side with the same situation. The fact you want to leave with her is proof enough that you care. You're a Mer Draco from a pureblood family and I have no idea how difficult that makes your circumstances but you of all people must fight for the right thing."

"Yes, I know… if I don't it'll never get better…" He sighed. Marilyn tentatively took his hand; "Correct, so what is it that's worrying you?"

He sat down huddled with Molly and Arthur at the end of the table, Marilyn opposite and began detailing his fears. Marie acquired a parchment and quill and listed them. When she finished she read them aloud; "Fear A: If Draco leaves his family without contact You-Know-Who will kill him and his parents, Fear B: If Draco lets slip about Marie in You Know Who's presence both he and she will be killed, Fear C: If You Know Who finds out about Draco's tail, he, his parents and Marie will be killed… jeez, that's a lot of death down here…"

"Now do you see why I want to leave? This is also why I can't become a Deatheater because he'll sniff me out. One drop of water and all I hold dear will be gone." He insisted.

"Then don't; you haven't been tasked with anything yet… if you're only allied to me then play the neutral card and stand on your own." Marilyn suggested.

"No, it's not that simple. I can't leave my family and I can't leave you either; ideally I'd like to lump all three of you into one package but I can't." Draco moaned.

"Then do that. Show me to your parents, make me part of the family-"

"No! Oh hell no! You are not meeting them until this whole thing blows over – they will hate you on principle." He warned her flashing a steely glare.

"Then I'll only show the human parts – that's how I won you." Marilyn reminded him passive aggressively. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyelids; "But I was already waning in the whole purity thing – they live and breathe prejudice. It's too dangerous and you won't persuade them otherwise."

Marilyn gave a huff and crossed her arms; "I give up then. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to keep you and I safe and the only place I can think of that can do that is the ocean. I don't care if I finish school or not." Draco said grouchily in reply. Arthur took a breath and began calmly; "Do you guys have a safe place to be wet at Hogwarts?"

Both Mers nodded, one more enthusiastically than the other; "Right then, I propose you stay at school the both of you and get on with your studies. Hear me out Draco-" Weasley moaned when the boy gave him a sarcastic look, "Dumbledore's school is the safest place there is, Marilyn wouldn't have been invited otherwise, and it keeps you away from any exterior influences. You-Know-Who won't interfere with you as long as you write home; keep Marie a secret, do not mention her in anything and your parents will be none the wiser."

"Yes dears, keep quiet and all will be fine." Molly reassured them all before shooing them away to make dinner in peace.

* * *

Marilyn let him be for the rest of the evening, forgoing a soak so he could have the whole tub to himself. Immersed he looked at his new body which was long and lithe with fins like a salmon; expansive and barbarous and dragging along the bathroom tiles his fish tail was so extensive. He'd only lately received his true colours but they were still taking time to peek through (as it wasn't real seawater he bathed in) but from what he could see he'd be emerald, turquoise and teal. He found the join between human and fish the most interesting as he couldn't fully decide where it began. Was it at his waist? Past his bum? Scales went from a smattering at his ribs to a rigid pattern from the hips downwards, the colour slowly beginning at his waist. It felt weird to have a tail really and it amazed him still when he transformed, switching from one being to another. He found the duplicity enjoyable, seeing he had a chance to free his mind as a merman but also challenging when faced with the fact he'd have to choose. He had read somewhere that at some stage the Mer must choose between land and sea, permanently fusing into a proper tail or sticking to legs. He sighed knowing what he had already chosen.

Draco wasn't being pedantic when he asked for her preferred beach; he was dead serious in his intentions. He didn't want to wait, he didn't want the possibility of separation hanging over his head. Staying at Hogwarts and just keeping topped up sounded like a nightmare. He resented sleeping in a pool every night only to be dragged out in the morning to dry up again; it boggled his mind how Marie could withstand it. But she was a half breed after all and more human than him anyhow. Instead of thinking about going back he dreamed about fleeing with her to open waters, never leaving a note and just letting his body sink. He dreamed of the reefs he'd patrol and the corals he'd tender to; the nest he would build to keep his lady happy. In a sweet deep slumber he pictured the perfect colony filled with Mers from all the Seven Seas bustling with trade and gossip, not a word of hatred betwixt them.

* * *

Hogwarts was once again a hive of learning, magic and chatter as everyone came back from their holidays including a hopeful Marilyn and a slightly pessimistic Draco. They'd flooed in separately before everyone else to avoid suspicion whilst the rest of the gang went by the Knight Bus much later. The Common Room was a buzz once more, a few first years they noted glummer than when they went home. Draco approached a few to ask what was wrong the Sunday night before school, expecting something other than what he heard.

"My mum and dad kept teasing me, said I'd become evil since I came to Hogwarts." A petite girl replied, the face of innocence.

"Mine too – All of them Hufflepuffs and not one of them talked to me straight." A scruffy brown haired boy added. His friend, a tall willowy girl sighed and added her two cents; "Even my Muggle part of the family thought I was crooked just because the name sounded evil. They asked why I didn't go into a 'friendlier house'."

Draco chuckled warmly and clasped his hands together looking like a professor, "Thing is guys, every house is evil and every house is good; it's how you act about the place which will determine your label. For crying out loud, Merlin was a Slytherin and you all know how wonderful he was." The first years looked at him both in wonderment and dubiousness; "Merlin? Really?"

"Yeah. And you know those Gryffindors? Bunch of reckless narrow minded rule breakers but they'd never admit it. They insist they're brave and righteous and we can see right through it. And as for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? Nerds and Huggers, but they're far nicer and more agreeable. You want my advice?"

They all nodded eagerly, enthralled by his charisma; "Make friends with everyone and I mean it. If you want to shake off that evil label that isn't there to even begin with, make allegiances with every house and stick to them. Staying aloof will not win you favours – trust me I've tried it for 4 whole years and I didn't get anywhere."

"But it's impossible!" The boy moaned.

"Yeah! I tried on the train and every one of them kept giving me the shifty eyes and sniggers." The first girl piped.

"Then keep trying. There must have been friends you had before you got sorted; go back and hang out and just be yourself. It's only a tie colour and well, maybe a code of conduct at the end but just be open. Trust me." Draco grinned kindly.

"But what if you're the only Slytherin in the family?" The willowy girl asked worriedly.

"Ermm… you might have to ask my girl…friend about that. Marie?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Marilyn looked up from her book where she sat by the fireplace and came over promptly; "Hey dear. What's up?"

"Gloria? Yeah, Gloria here is the only Slythie in her family. Any advice?" He asked her.

"Oh, good distribution of power there Draco – Well, my dad was a Ravenclaw and my mum, well, let's say she was a Hufflepuff; they weren't shocked per say but it does get some getting used to. You just have to remember they're family and that sometimes you don't agree on things. It's just a house and a way of thinking – you're not any lesser or any superior to the other houses. We're all equals. Snakes included."

"Thanks Draco's Girlfriend!" Gloria smiled before the boy asked; "Are you the one that exploded and then disappeared for a week?"

"Erm – Yeah. Yeah I did just a bit." Marilyn blushed awkwardly.

"Where did you go?" The first girl asked who turned out to be Trista.

"Er… somewhere I don't want to go to ever again. Well, would you look at the time! It's nearly 11! Bedtime I should think." She hurried eager to drop the subject. They soon shuffled off after that, encouraged by a sloppy wet PDA which gave them all the willies.

"Well that was handled well." She complimented laying a hand on his chest. Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked like it was normal; "Just wish someone could have told me the same thing when I was that young."

"You see! You are ready to give advice if you're thinking like that." Marilyn chimed as they set off for the entrance.

"You know what Marie, I think I might just be dry tonight. I fancy catching up with the lads." Draco admitted apologetically.

"Oh ok, that's fine. I'll be where I usually am." She smiled kissing his cheek good night. It still stung a little bit from their argument.

"Goodnight Girly Gills."

"Goodnight Mr Sorcette."


	4. The Hatred of Pink

The clamour at breakfast was like it always was after a holiday at Hogwarts; lots of energetic chat about what everyone got up to and the eagerness to learn more or prank a little harder. Draco and Marilyn sat side by side like they had done before the disastrous chain of events before Christmas and couldn't be happier to be open about their partnership. Pansy Parkinson was boasting once more at the expensive gifts she received and so did Daphne Greengrass, their comments casually directed towards Draco and Marilyn's ears to cause some sort of reaction. Marilyn just dimly glared at them both from over the top of her copy of the Daily Prophet and carried on talking to Draco about the latest scandal. He had had a good night last night; he saw Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini and even had time to catch up with Nott who had been avoiding him of late. It turned out that Theodore had a major crush on Marilyn and couldn't look his friend in the eye. He reported the juicy gossip to his beloved over breakfast.

"No! Oh that's so evil of me!" Marie gasped, "He hasn't said anything to me – must be my tail at work again. We'll get that a lot you and me."

"Yeah… Neville won't stop giving you the eye either." Draco noted looking at the Gryffindor who was blushing when she clapped eyes on him. Draco laughed devilishly at the sight before topping up his glass.

"Shh, stop it Draco!" She scolded him, "You'll frighten him off. Oh look, Astoria's giving you the goo-goo eyes."

Draco looked at the other Greengrass girl and made a disgusted face; "She'll be just as bad or worse as her big sister – someone give me a barge pole."

She laughed at that, remembering how much of a leach Daphne had been. All of a sudden there was a hush in the Great Hall as Dumbledore addressed the student population.

"Good Morning and Happy New Year, yes! It's already January again. Anyways, before I get too nostalgic for yesteryear, our own Professor Umbridge would like to say a few words-"

"Yes, thank you Albus." Dolores quipped moving him to the side before he could finish, "I have a new matter of order from the Ministry and as such I feel it right we put it straight to practise. I have noticed a spate of illegitimate activity around this school, activity which unaddressed will lead to nasty circumstances. I think it fit that we all crack down on this before anyone gets hurt. Please understand we are doing this for your own good and so that you can be safe. So as from today, all unregistered or unaccompanied movement will be prohibited and anyone found out of bed after 9 o'clock will be heavily punished. I will be cracking down on secret meetings, student led gatherings and all social interactions will be monitored. Thank you, and may you all start a happy and bright new year."

She then gave one of her signature giggles accompanied with her fake smile and bowed slightly before exiting the stand. She returned to her chair, hundreds of angry, seething and confused pairs of eyes staring at her. The Mers sat in stunned silence. _'She knows, oh shit Marie, she knows!'_ He sang inside his head desperately whilst his face was still like marble.

 _'Calm down Draco. She might not.'_ She sang back in reply. Marilyn turned to look at Hermione, Harry and Ron who looked as white and pale as the Bloody Baron. As the Hall gradually returned to normal, the chatter now to indignation and anger, Draco gave Marilyn the most panicked look.

"What do we do?" He whispered.

"Nothing! Act like nothing has happened." She whispered back. Soon the Slytherin prefects were rounding their house up and taking them to their first lesson of the day; this was what she meant by accompanied movement. Even at break the houses were all kept separate, the first to seventh years all huddled to one part of the grounds.

"This is ridiculous." Blaise moaned to Draco, "What if we need to go to the library or the Common Room?"

"I know Blaise, it's totally ludicrous. We can't even stand with the girls." Draco stated back. Umbridge had that covered too; apparently 8 inches was too generous and so the genders were permanently placed apart. He knew Marilyn would have it harder since he actually got on with the boys in his house. From where he was standing he could see Marie all alone by the Whomping Willow as all the other girls formed their cliques far away. He listened to her song intently and sang back something cheery to keep her spirits up. She replied with a happy tune and a smile he could see even at a distance. She looked at the other girls all whispering and chatting and had a sinking feeling they were talking about her in the rudest way possible. She hid the feeling from Draco but it still hurt.

* * *

The Common Rooms were sanctioned into gender and years as well and every waking moment Marilyn was surrounded by the girls who had a personal vendetta against her. She didn't return to her bathroom or her own private bedroom, given to her for safety, but instead persuaded Pansy to give back her bed and move back into the dorm.

"Where've you been Marzipan?" Bulstrode sneered when she entered the room Monday night.

"I've, I've had my own room but – But Dumbledore took it away. He's ah, revoked his kindness. He said I had to get on with you guys if that's ok." Marilyn said manipulatively. Pansy scrutinised her for a moment and looked to Greengrass, Bulstrode and Davis who sat in the corner; "What do we think girls? Shall we let the harlot in?"

"Hey, don't call her that!" Tracy Davis piped in retaliation, "She's not all that bad."

Tracy got up and shook hands with Marie giving her a winning smile, "Tracy Davis – it's nice to meet you at last."

Tracy had chocolate eyes and even darker hair which was bouncy and in ringlets. She looked trustworthy enough, but Marie doubted she would tell her everything like she had told Hermione. When greetings were exchanged she helped Marilyn move all the stuff left over from the ball and dump it on Pansy's chest much to their vicious glee when the girl was asleep. They bid each other goodnight and soon it was morning. Tuesday's edition of the Daily Prophet came with an alarming headline with the truth that 10 Deatheaters had escaped the confines of Azkaban Prison. Those from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor gave worried and accusing glances to those in green and silver, mutually agreeing the Slytherins must be overjoyed at the news. In all fact Draco felt sick to the stomach, knowing one day he'd have to work to some capacity with those escapee nutters. Contempt and unrest for everyone however was at its peak on Wednesday after yet another Educational Decree was put up: teachers were now forbidden to give information beyond lessons, something which created lots of tension. The first years felt particularly lost as they had more questions than other group about the situation. Trista and Gloria managed to sneak a conversation to Marie to ask about what was happening on Thursday.

She reassured them both as best she could and they went away sated. Parkinson watched the conversation from afar, keeping an eye on that tricky girl. She still had many questions, wondering why for the most part she didn't turn into a mermaid at the ball. Pansy was sure it would have done the trick, but Marie just stood there dripping. She'd never forget his anger, at how ruthless he bit. She was still adamant there was a mermaid in Hogwarts though as the creature had left traces in her school house. All the Slythie boys including those from the above years had suddenly lost interest in any of their female counterparts in green and even some girls seemed terribly lovesick for an unnamed waif. It was if the beast was wandering around wearing a perfume made of a love potion. Pansy remembered looking across at the other houses at meal times and saw the odd boy fixate on the same girl. Those who gained such interest were Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang and Hermione Granger. Could one of those be a Mer? People could lie and scheme after all.

Pansy approached Marie carefully after the girls had gone.

"Hello Gray."

"Oh! Pansy, I didn't see you there." Marilyn said in panic, "Erm, how are you? Was it a good Christmas?"

"Relatively speaking it was good. What did you and Malfoy get up to? Nothing intimate I hope." Pansy probed.

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that. We stayed here and just chilled. Ah, sorry about the ball." She apologized. Pansy looked at her startled, she wasn't expecting to hear it; "Whatever for?"

"I mean I'm sorry about Draco. He gets… protective about me. I'm sorry if I ruined your evening." Marie said with a warm and off-putting smile. Pansy felt oddly bad for giving her hell; _'She's a nice enough Mudblood.'_

"No – I had a bit of fun actually. Bunked off and gossiped. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't ruin your dress did I?" She asked. Marilyn smiled reassuringly as she said; "No, not at all. It came out in the wash… say, why did you really chuck that punch at me?"

"Well, I – I dunno, proving a theory I guess." Pansy said dismissively, "I thought you were the mermaid so I thought getting you soaked would prove my point. I'm sure it'll work on her when I find her."

Marilyn gave her enemy an injuring stare, "Why do you have this vendetta against a rumour? What do you have against Mers?"

Pansy looked at the girl as if she was out of her mind, "They're filthy Marilyn. Ugly, filthy, magic stealing hags the lot of them. They take the form of the bodies they've drowned and snare purebloods to fertilize their eggs. And Dumbledore has the blind madness to enrol one! The old coot has put us all in danger."

Marilyn's eyes widened as she carried on; "And Half breeds, don't get me started. What crazed lunatic agrees to be donor to them? And then those children think they have a right to wizarding society? Com'on Marie, even you and your blood status can see that's a bad thing."

Marilyn turned her gaze away and clammed up. "Mudbloods are a lot better, count yourself lucky you're not a Mer. I'm amazed Draco has such tolerance of you to be frankly honest."

"Well there are other things to a relationship than someone's inheritance Pansy. Relying on what you've been given is no start for anything." Marilyn said curtly, "Anyways, it's 9pm and unless you want to send me to Umbridge I'm off to bed. Goodnight Pansy."

"Goodnight Gray."

* * *

Her office was pink, which in retrospect wasn't surprising but it did put her teeth on edge. Fluffy and barely meowing kittens adorned everything, including on the cup of tea she was offered. Dolores Umbridge was the one woman Pansy actually admired in the whole of the staff and thought she'd appreciate a little news on a Friday evening. As Slytherin prefect it was her duty to inform and assist in the day to day running of the school surely?

"Ah, Miss Parkinson, what can I do for you?" Umbridge asked over the rim of her powder pink teacup.

"I thought I'd come and update you on our progress in the house… I must say discipline has been perfected with your rules." Pansy complimented.

"Yes, it's been so orderly I feel completely in demand. Dumbledore has never seen such progress." Umbridge chirped bristling with pride.

"Yes… speaking of our headmaster, I'm afraid he's done something rather silly. I was hoping it was an oversight but I have my doubts." She said before taking a pretentious sip, "Every Slytherin seems a little out of sorts lately, mostly in my year."

"Why whatever for?" Dolores asked becoming noticeably keen.

"We seem to have a creature in our midst."

* * *

It was an uneventful weekend to say the least. The weather outside was dull and boring, only briefly becoming interesting when it rained. The Slytherins had two options; stay inside the Common Room and study in solitude or be accompanied with Snape to the Library for reading material and then a whole afternoon in the Great Hall studying from said books. Most went for the Library option, so much so only Draco and Marie were left by 2 o'clock. She looked up from her astrological chart plotting the journey of Europa, Io, Callista and Ganymede around Jupiter and saw her man fast asleep in his favourite armchair. She smiled at the sight warmly, knowing he was at peace. The book he was reading had fallen to the floor and his homework was strewn about the place. Marilyn looked around cautiously for any sign of authority and sneaked over. She budged him up and straddled his lap, cuddling up to his chest. Feeling the warm weight against him he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and squeezed affectionately. It had felt like years but it was only days since they had last hugged. Marilyn woke him up gently, a soft kiss to his jaw. His eyes fluttered open lazily and then smiled his breathless smile when he saw her.

"Good kip?" She asked whispering.

"Yeah." He answered nuzzling, "I've never felt this tired."

"Can't you sleep?" Marie asked.

"Not really… not in a human bed… could we, break a few rules and get wet?" Draco asked carefully.

"Is the Pope a Catholic?" She grinned back.

"What?" He pondered scrunching his eyebrows together whilst she just rolled her eyes in reply and took his hand; "Come on Fishbutt!"

With a trepid and sneaky sprint they were soon entering Marie's own old bedroom and he couldn't help but breathe in the familiar scent. The chandeliers which looked like crystalized jelly fish had multiplied in their absence along with the smoke and light ones in the dark bathroom. Before he could strip though in his fervour she kissed him softly and at length, gently persuading him to let her undress him. The blue and indigo light from the jellies made him look more wonderful than usual and she wanted to commit everything to memory. Button by button his lilac shirt was off, hanging off of his shoulders. His body shivered at her touch; torso gills fluttering in bliss against her own in a tight embrace. She sat him on the ledge of the pool, letting him take off her top and unclasp her bra. They were careful not to throw any clothes into the water as they'd need them dry to return without suspicion. With Marilyn's permission Draco cupped her breasts and squeezed them playfully, both of them giggling like naughty school pupils, which they realized they were. She kissed him a little forcefully after that and then kissed his gills. He could breathe her in that moment and closed his eyes in bliss.

"We are never going to fall asleep at this rate…" Draco said coyly inserting clawed hands into her jean back pockets. She raised her eyebrows up at him and crouched over him, seducing him to lie down upon the soft seaweed; "Then why don't we skip the nest and sleep here? We can have a quick soak before dinner."

"I like the sound of that…" He grumbled throatily. Marilyn smiled and lay on top of him, letting his hot soft skin comfort her. His arms kept her back warm as they held her waist and his chest felt firm and reassuring under her bosom. He kissed her cheek for sweet dreams and both Mers couldn't be any happier.

* * *

The girls marched into the Great Hall after the boys the next Monday morning, moaning once again at their situation. Marilyn sat opposite Draco, the only time they were permitted together during the day and it felt awful. They had repeated Saturday's escape on Sunday, that time actually sleeping in their true form and waking up to discuss silly little things. Marilyn told Draco about what Pansy had said to her and he tried to explain why the girl felt that way about their kind. He put it down to ignorance and the lack of willingness to learn, something he admitted was hard to do.

Back in the present though yesterday felt like a lifetime ago and he was truly grateful for the ability to listen to her inner melody. Whilst everyone else got moodier and lonelier, Marie and Draco sang more and more, singing lullabies and good mornings. They were just in the middle of a cheery ballad when once again the insufferable lady in pink took the attention of the hall. Their song shattered and so did their hope.

"Good Morning Hogwarts!" Dolores chimed as usual; the students groaned back; "Good Morning Professor Umbridge."

"Well, let's start today with a little news. When I mean that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds I am not making a false statement; all first years caught in the woods again will be severely punished and or sent home. It's also nice to see you all play fairly with our new system at the weekend, keep it up! When you study hard you will go far… Now for a deeply unsettling matter I dared hope I'd never have to trouble you with… There has been a complaint filed with me by the general student populace that a mermaid has been enrolled into the school. As school policy this is a human only establishment." Dolores stated prudishly whilst Dumbledore sat and glared daggers behind her back.

"Oh shit." Hermione exhaled when she saw the look, trying desperately not to look at Marie.

"And as such, this violation must be drawn to a swift close. So as of today if anyone has any information or if the girl in question would like to volunteer to leave, my office is always open. 100 house points will be given to those who have given staff the correct information to find her; that is all."

 _'Now she knows. Now she definitely knows.'_ Marienne and Draconis sang in duet; a duet that plagued them for the rest of the day.


	5. Curious Lil' Snakes

How they managed to sneak off was beyond them but they had to. He took her hand and ran to the nearest broom cupboard and hustled her in with himself.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT! **SHIT!** "

"Draco! Language!" Marilyn hissed back at him feverously. She stood by the door looking through the crack until the coast cleared. He looked at her desperately; furious, seething and ready to unleash the dogs of war. He couldn't in fact describe it – Whole storms and tempests raged through his veins, he felt like he could conjure lightning at any moment. Draco kicked a metal bucket and stamped on it; threw his strong body against the stone wall and hit it furiously and repeatedly with his palms. He burst into unsightly tears when she smiled her calm smile. He howled with misery, tugging at his short hair; "Marie? How can you smile at a time like this?"

"Because if I cry I won't stop." Marilyn sighed ambivalently. She was just as mad, just as hell razed and scorned. Marilyn wanted to go up to the Toad's office and drown her; wanted to stain that beloved pink of hers green and red with seaweed and blood. She smirked a Slytherin smirk just letting the delightful thought dance in her mind. He picked up on it and nodded. He shared his vision of letting her get torn apart limb from limb by Hypogriffs.

"No…She should be ripped to pieces by our claws if she's so keen to see them around here." Marilyn sadly sneered coming closer. She leant against the wall beside him and just collapsed into his chest. Marilyn wept. The tears were endless and for the worst part silent. There was no need to holler and scream, they could do that internally and still hear.

"I don't want to b-be…thrown o-out like last weeks- oh god!" She choked shaking all over, "It's Beauxbatons all over again!"

"Shh… it'll be ok, we'll figure this out. You're my queen and what is she?" Draco asked hugging her carefully.

"Hell… in fuchsia…" Marilyn sobbed getting his tie damp.

"No, she's a grumpy pink marshmallow with limbs who has never been granted true happiness or magic. She is nothing and nothing doesn't bother us." He grinned with tears pooling. She laughed at the absurdity of it and sniffed feeling marginally better; "So what… what do we do?" she asked spent. It was a question both of them didn't want to hear or answer. Draco wiped his face with a hanky (ruined in turn by Marie with mascara, "Keep it.") and began; "I… don't know. You can't volunteer to leave because I'd lose you. Hell knows what swift close means…"

"So what if someone rats on me? Or you? I don't exactly have a track record for behaving well around water." Marilyn reminded him sarcastically. However, it lit a lightbulb in his mind; "That's it. We leave. Since that nutter of a bitch has control over Hogwarts this place is not safe for us anymore. Weasley has it all wrong – the ocean is the only place for us."

"Draco! You're just as bad as her if you think that's our only option! I came here to learn, it's my right as a British witch. I was down here for a place the moment I was born on my father's beach! The same right, may I remind you, you have. I am a pureblood sea witch and I have as much right to be here as every Tom, Dick and Harry _fucking_ Potter!" She yelled then grew softer, "Order of Circe, 1st Class means just that Dracie… I had to take that to get in… to prove I had trainable magic."

"I'm… sorry… I didn't realize… You took a test to get in? You need to show people that – tell Dumbledore, Snape – Anyone who'll listen-"

"They already know. Dumbledore was the one who signed my certificate and I know for sure he disapproves this hunt as much as we do." Marilyn moaned quietly realizing she'd been yelling whilst trying to hide. He whispered back; "Then let's tell him-"

There was a soft knock on the broom cupboard door and their eyes went wide as it opened; "I couldn't help but overhear someone whispering my name, I hope you don't mind."

"Headmaster!" Draco and Marilyn chorused with a gasp.

"Ah, yes… Having a conference were we? Well, if that's the case, could you so kindly do this with me in my office?" Albus asked with a kind smile and stepping out a little. He opened the door wide and the Mers scuttled out, looking very rumbled. In the light of the corridor he chuckled at the sight of them; Marilyn's face was black with mascara stained tears and with her ear fins poking out under her hair whilst Draco looked like a teenage Selkie.

"You're looking healthier than when I last saw you in hospital Draco." Their elder complimented as he took them to his part of the castle.

"Thanks sir." He replied carefully. All the other students and teachers were in lessons and they should have been in Herbology. They stuck to neutral subjects to talk about on the route just in case and once they were inside Dumbledore's office he offered them all a cup of tea. They sat around his desk with Fawkes alit upon the Headmaster's chair back. The phoenix flew down and perched on Marie's hand after he recognised her.

"Hello…" She cooed. Fawkes squawked a trill song back, making Draco wince. The bird flew back after letting her stroke his flame hued feathers, calming her down and cheering her up.

"Now… where were you?" Dumbledore asked trying to reignite the conversation.

"We were discussing the possibility of leaving… for the sea." Draco cringed. Dumbledore's eyebrows raised and then his mouth opened; "Ah… I see. Well… I wouldn't advise it totally…"

"The thing is Albus I know she'll find me. They always do in the end." Marilyn sighed grumpily.

"But she can't do this – where does it say in the rules that half humans can't come to school? We've had a werewolf teaching us for Christ's sake! You're a person Marie – you're more human than me." Draco chipped in before taking an angered sip, "If she wants to get rid of a Mer she might as well take me and bring me to a swift close!"

"No! Draco don't be silly! Headmaster, isn't there a way to make her call it off. You're the head, surely you can tell her what to do." Marie moaned in a pleading tone.

"As a professor I can tell her to quit it but since she's taken it as a High Inquisitor duty… Alas I can't do anything but give my solemn word she won't find you, both of you. I brought you into the school so you could be happy and unburdened; I have failed in that respect." Albus said very gravely.

"No, I've never been happier, Hogwarts has been so welcoming. At first no one suspected me and that's still true, well mostly. Those who do know like me and my tail." She said brightly.

"Who knows?" Albus asked.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville at a guess, no one in Slytherin knows apart from Draco." Marilyn said in reply taking a comforting gulp of warm tea.

"Well then, that's good. I wouldn't worry about anyone of them telling." He reassured her sated that was it, "But is there anyone who you think tipped Umbridge off?"

Marilyn nodded once; "Parkinson; without a doubt. I know she doesn't suspect me, she told me that herself but I know she thinks there is a Mer around. At a guess she'll start suspecting others, maybe Luna like you did Draco."

"Well she does look like a typical, well, stereotypical Mer." Draco supplied after finishing his tea. Marilyn finished hers too.

"So what we need to organise is a way to keep you two safe and also a way to stop spreading the rumour. If Miss Parkinson suspects there's a Mer around it'll be because you leave traces; bits of song, dead scales, unrequited crushes. You will both need to control this and dial it down." Albus advised. Marilyn shook her head; "I can't Professor. That's like asking Fawkes not to leave ashes when he burns; I can't help being a singer or someone to long for – it's part of my existence. Mers are seductive creatures by their very nature and I'm sorry but you'll get lovesick people wherever we go. The scale part I can probably deal with."

"Why do we do that Marie?" Draco asked casually and crossing his legs.

"There's many reasons why; unearthly beauty, magnetic charisma, bewitching charm, the odd leaked song – I've told you that the song of a Mer is the most powerful spell we can produce without aid; its equivalent to the Imperious Curse in humans if you intentionally use it." She explained.

"So would it be best if you stopped singing entirely?" Dumbledore pondered. Marilyn looked at him with indignation; "The moment I stop is the moment I decide to be fully human. When a Mer gives up their singing voice they give up everything but land. I won't do it Professor, no matter how much I like being here."

"Same goes for me." Draco pouted crossing his arms; _'I'm not giving up anything.'_ He thought. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and sat back in his chair, observing how they had 'dried up'.

"So you were wanting to go escape to the sea. May I ask why?"

"I want to go." Draco said honestly, "But you want to stay in school; I just think it would be the best option – health wise. I'm sick of soaking on a night time and then being dry through the day, my body won't withstand much more of it."

"I know darling but we can't leave – we've responsibilities. I want to finish school as best I can and so should you. We only get one chance to be teenage students. We'll just have to ween ourselves off of the pool." She supplied.

"We have been a little too dependent on it I guess… I am stable now…" He grumbled coming to an understanding.

"You are, your scales have properly come through. I guess we'll just have to forgo it and have a soak once in a while, that'll keep scales and accidents to a minimum. Maybe twice a week?"

"That's settled then." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"But how do we plan it when Umbridge has us monitored all the time? We'll have to be sneaky every time-"

"Don't worry about that anymore," Albus cut Draco off, "I've been receiving many a complaint from teachers and students alike that the students can't focus without their friends. Spellwork is terrible, morale is at an all-time low and we had every other girl's bathroom flooded. We seem to have a thousand Moaning Myrtles all at once."

"Yikes…" Marilyn seethed.

"Yikes indeed. Dolores will be informed within the day and her reign of tyranny shall be resolved by tomorrow morning." Their Headmaster told them with a naughty gleam in his eye. Both Slytherins got the impression he disliked her as much as they did. Draco got to his feet and shook his hand grandly, a big smile on his face; "Thank you sir! You're a real help."

"I do my best. Now, it'll be break time in 10 minutes so get going and mingle back in."

"Could we have a note to make our meeting look like discipline?" Marilyn asked of him.

"Yes of course – don't want to be stopped and actually punished…" He chuckled producing a quill and parchment, "I never was one for military rules in a place of learning; magic needs an unburdened and free heart to work."

* * *

"Marilyn!" Hermione yelled the moment they all broke free from the hall after the morning's news. Hermione hugged her mermaid friend tightly and bounced up and down with excitement.

"No more separation!" Marilyn giggled giving Harry and Ron a high five.

"How did y'do it?" Ron asked Marie.

"I didn't do anything – Why do you think I had anything to do with it?" She asked with eyebrows raised.

"Marie! Help!" Draco called out from behind. Marilyn turned around and laughed and laughed; Hermione had managed to piggyback Draco in a big squeezing hug which startled him no end. "Get her off me!"

"Never ever!" Hermione beamed before landing a large wet kiss on his cheek.

"Hermione Granger!" Draco roared, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I thought I'd never see the day…" Ron murmured in a shocked and horrified way, "Hermy…kissing Snakeface…"

"I'm guessing that's a recurring nightmare?" Marilyn asked Harry casually.

"Oh yeah. So insecure this one."

"Oi! I am not!" Ron cut immediately, folding his arms and sulking. He did look particularly cute so Marilyn pecked his cheek for a laugh; "There! Now I've kissed the whole trio!"

Hermione just laughed at that, finding Ron's scarlet cheeks hilarious; she let Draco go and teased Ron for a bit. Draco gave Marilyn the side eye when she fell back into his side; "Don't do that ever again. You've probably got chivalry cooties."

Marilyn just rolled her eyes and got on with the school day, the first Tuesday that felt like an actual day at Hogwarts for a very long time. People had their wands out and practised without fear; the twins were back into their stride with tricks and pranks. Everything seemed better even if the prefects felt jilted with their loss of power. The meaner ones took this out as frustration on the pettiest of misbehaviour, docking points for the sake of it. Umbridge was rumoured to be worse than ever in her classes and enforced her decrees at every opportunity. By Thursday no less than 6 girls were brought into her office for questioning, all fleeing from the pink hell crying and clasping bleeding hands. 'I will not keep a creature secret' was etched into their forehands; 1st years, 7th years and 3rd years. Ginny Weasley had been taken in much to the anger of Harry and Ron.

"What did she ask you?" Harry asked her as she cried in the Gryffindor Common Room that Thursday afternoon.

"It was awful Harry – She asked if I had stolen this body – what kind of sick woman asks a question like that?!" Ginny moaned into a scarlet cushion.

"A sick woman with the hatred of anything different I'm afraid… We're gonna have to bring this up in the next dah. She can't carry on like this." Harry spat. Ron nodded his head in furious silence, he had had enough too.

* * *

"Com'on Trista, we can do what we like now!" Daniel cried enthusiastically as he bounded about the Slytherin Dungeons, Thursday night.

"No Daniel! You'll get us into trouble!" Trista hissed running after him. Gloria was immediately behind and caught Daniel by his green hood.

"Aww! You two are no fun!" He pouted.

"We're also you're only friends so shut up or put up!" Gloria scowled at him then looked around, "Hey, wait… I don't know this part of the castle."

"Hey look! There's a door down this passageway!" Trista called out to the others as she found a small corridor, pitch black and abandoned. Cobwebs and spiders littered the walls and ceiling and yet there was a fresh path in the floor dust.

"Someone's been down here quite recently… Look! Footsteps…" Gloria pointed out.

"Ooh, who's been down here you think? Could it be Snape's hiding place? I suspect he takes off his human skin down here…" Daniel grinned mischievously.

"Daniel! Our house head is not wearing a Snape suit. It'll probably be Filch or a lost Slytherin like us." Trista reasoned. Gloria looked at her unimpressed; "Have you seen the state of this place? I don't think it would be Filch if it's like this."

"There's the door, come on!" Daniel shouted out in front. They all hurried and hastily tried to open it but it was locked.

"Alohamora!" Gloria cried and the door swung open.

"Woah!" They all chimed as they looked in. A big bed, a huge and girly vanity and so many glittery floating chandeliers; "This is amazing!" Gloria enthused as she walked in and flopped onto the bed.

"Look at this wardrobe!" Trista gushed when she opened it and numerous beautiful gowns flowed outwards, puffy underskirts popping out in relief.

"Pah, girls stuff." Daniel said disappointed; he was at least expecting a big evil looking experiment or a hag's lair with overflowing cauldrons. However, the room did look like it had been tidied up and with stuff missing. It looked like the occupant had left in a hurry. Gloria looked under the many pillows expecting to find a juicy scandal filled diary but there was nothing, just some shells and a false eyelash; "Huh… that's pretty weird…"

"Ew, EW, EW!" Trista screamed. The others turned around and ran towards her, "What's wrong?!"

Trista held up a pair of boy's y-fronts at arm's length and Gloria instantly recoiled; "Get them away from me!"

"Ok… so we've got a transvestite on our hands." Daniel said backing away slowly. Trista rolled her eyes and dropped the pants; "Uh, you're so stupid. It's obvious; we've a boy **_and_** a girl in here. He probably sleeps over."

"And then leaves his pants on the floor? Trista you're just as idiotic as him. It's a boy and a girl **_together._** Like together, **_together._** " Gloria inferenced making a 'you-know' face, Trista just glared at her none the wiser.

"Don't you remember the class we had in year 6? The one when we learned about…stuff." Gloria blushed. Trista gasped; "Oh! What if it's Snape and Trelawny?!"

Daniel and Gloria winced imagining Snape snog anyone and quickly moved on, still curiously looking about the place. Daniel found more incriminating evidence of a boy being around; a pair of black socks, a waistcoat and a bow tie. Gloria and Trista searched the dressing table for more clues as to whom the room belonged to. There wasn't much stuff left; a few perfume bottles, pink lipstick and a conch shell shaped vial filled with a light blue potion.

"What is it?" Trista asked as Gloria picked it up.

"I don't know…" Gloria replied undoing the stopper, "But there's enough for two in here. Let's test it and see what it does…"

"No! It might be poison!" Trista hissed before her friend could sip.

"If it was poison it would be in a skull shaped bottle! This is obviously something sea based."

"Sea based? Maybe it'll give you scales!" Daniel piped, "Go on and try it. You know, for a laugh."

With courage Gloria took a sip and then gagged; "That's horrible! Driest thing my mouth has ever touched!"

* * *

"Ah Marie! So good to be home…" Draco purred lying on the sand. He wriggled into it further, digging into it to feel safe. His upper body rested on the pillow corals of her pool's reef whilst his arms cradled her body.

"Well, as near as home can be. I still want to go home, you know that but…we need to be here." Marilyn smiled shyly stroking his jaw and gills.

"I know. It's not that bad… I just like being like this; water above and around… no homework… just you." He breathed whilst inching in for a delightful kiss.

"And a thousand different fish." She giggled into his lips and bursting his romantic bubble.

"Don't remind me! They still give me the heebie jeebies-"

"Shh!" Marie hissed sitting bolt upright.

"What is it?" Draco whispered sitting up too.

"I can hear someone…" She answered back rising to the surface.

"Someone? You mean?"

"Someone's up there!"

They swam carefully and stealthily to the surface, gently breaking it. They peered over the rocks and to their relief there was no one in the bathroom and then they heard it; the smash of glass from their bedroom.

"What did you do that for?" A boy's voice sounded from behind the door.

"I'm sorry Dan!" Came a girl's, "Not my fault it's foul!"

"Gloria you're such a klutz!" Came a third person, another girl.

"It's Trista and Gloria!" Marie gasped hand clasped to her mouth, "Shit!"

"What do we do?!" Draco panicked. He felt it then, the burning desire to flee.

"They've dropped our potion – we needed that!" She seethed. The door then opened and they instantly ducked down, clinging to the side of the rock wall.

 _'If we get found out we're dead!'_ Draco hissed inside his head. _'I know!'_ she replied in angst.

"Whoa… This place is huge!" Daniel said in awe as he came in. "Aww… so many pretty jellies!" Gloria giggled whilst Trista ran to the pool edge. Draco made himself into a living shield around Marilyn and sank further down out of view.

"Hey guys! Look at this pool!" Trista called out beckoning them over. They ran over and nearly fell in, Trista held them back from the edge.

"How deep do you think it is?" Daniel asked. Gloria pondered and then said; "Probably a whole league – I can't actually see the bottom."

" ** _You'll see the bottom any moment now if you don't get out!_** " Draco roared under his breath whilst his fangs grew.

"Draconis!" Marie hissed, "They're only kids. If they tell then you can drown them."

"Well why would Hogwarts have a big pool like this if we've already got the Lake?" Trista asked, "We've plenty of big bathrooms."

"For the third time it's obvious – this is the mermaid's pool." Gloria realised, "If we tell Umbridge we'll win the House Cup for sure!"

"That's it – **They're dead!** " Draco snapped swimming into action. Marilyn grabbed his tail and yanked him down; "No! They haven't seen us so it's alright! Calm down!"

They returned to the bottom like a flash and gathered up their wands and waited for the brats to move on. When they couldn't hear anything they surfaced, the bathroom empty like it should always be. They got out and dried off one another as quickly as they could, wobbling a little bit from the rapid change from Mer, to Halfling to Human.

"When I get my hands on them -" Draco grunted clenching his fists.

"I know dear but we can't – our cover will be blown; let's see if they're still in our room." They tiptoed to the door and looked through the keyhole; completely empty. She motioned him in and cried Accio for their clothes and they hastily put them on. Marilyn looked at her vanity and despaired; blue dehydration potion was everywhere and had ruined her favourite lipstick and foundation.

"Humans these days; they've no sense of privacy!" She chuckled grimly to herself when she saw the messy bed and opened wardrobe.

"It's ok Marie, we can tidy it later but we need to go! _Allons-y et veetia!"_ Draco grinned manically practically pushing her out of the door.

"I'm going to have serious words with those three when this is all over!" Marie said with a tear in her eye, "They spoilt a good romantic soak!"


	6. Desperate Measures

The next morning felt like hell. Marilyn didn't want to get out of bed especially since it was a Friday morning but even more so because she knew what was going to be said. As she brushed her teeth Pansy's gang was all a flutter with gossip not to her surprise and when she saw Draco in the Common Room she felt even worse. He nodded, agreeing with her melody and gave her a quick supportive hug.

"We'll be fine." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly, stomach knotting itself.

"No one saw us. Com'on, let's get something to eat before you throw up nothing from the nerves." Draco sadly chuckled. Once in the swing of breakfast however she didn't feel like eating. She edged around a bowl of porridge and sighed into it on multiple occasions. _'Oh what's the point?'_ Marilyn moaned internally, _'I should just hand myself in.'_ Draco bit his tongue at that and held her hand tightly; _'You are not submitting yourself to that god awful harpie! I will protect you and I promise no one will find us out.'_ Marie nodded and roved a thumb lovingly across his palm. From the corner of her eye something pink took centre stage and her heart dropped.

"Good Morning Hogwarts!" Dolores Umbridge chirped like a parrot. She didn't get a reply in return – just dim unimpressed stares.

"Well then, on with the announcements." She rambled on for some time about unimportant petty rules until it came when Marie and Draco couldn't take the nerves anymore.

"We seem to have some delightful progress on our mermaid infestation" – Draco held both her hands to stop her wandlessly hexing, "Last night 3 enterprising 1st year Slytherins found her pool and lair along with enough evidence to report her to the Ministry; she is alas still at large and without identification. If she steps forth now no charges will be pressed. However, those who find her or bring the most useful evidence to light will be given 500 house points. That is all."

Marilyn felt numb and heartless. They were going to press charges? For going to school? What was so wrong about a half human learning? She wanted to cry more than anything but she stiffened her resolve and shut up. When she'd finished playing morosely with her food she left, leaving Draco behind. Marilyn went straight to the lake side since most of the day was free and found a quiet spot. She howled and howled, not stopping to breathe, only to hiccup and quiver. She daren't look up from her knees for fear of who was around; she was also too weak to stand. She looked up at the lake, the same suicidal thoughts only a mermaid could have racing through her mind. If she thought about it, Hogwarts now felt as bad as Beauxbatons.

"Tell me." Said a familiar sad voice from behind.

"Go away Draco! I don't need your comfort right now!" Marilyn screeched but ended up blubbering.

"Yes you do. Tell me, tell me about your last school." He insisted before sitting cross legged beside her.

"You don't want to know. It was horrible. End of story."

"No… Marienne, tell me everything. I want to know what happened, that way I can prevent it happening again." Draco said placing a hand on her knee. She scoffed at him; "That's not going to happen. She'll find me. They always do."

"Only because you let them. Com'on, be truthful; what got you kicked out?" He asked getting stern. She looked away and huffed; "Someone drenched me on purpose and I had the grace and kindness to slash them silly! There, Mr Nosy."

 ** _"You mean you attacked someone?"_** Draco hissed.

"Yes." Marilyn sighed finally looking him in the eye, "It was an instant reflex and the poor dear didn't see it coming, despite planning the whole thing. Now do you see why I keep it in?"

"Right… so was that the first incident?" He asked carefully.

"No – that was the last straw, for both the school and me." She said drawing her knees into her chest, "To be honest I wasn't welcome there to begin with… I didn't keep my tail secret then, I just stated it as fact. They bullied me rotten Draco… I got into fights, verbal mostly, and because I didn't speak fluent French they always won. I had no friends. Not one person looked me in the eyes and saw me as their equal. I had my homework stolen and copied; I cried myself to sleep so many nights they moved me to my own dorm."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm and safe; "I didn't realize how bad it was."

"Yeah… No one does until they go through it themselves. Because they didn't give me my own pool I spent countless nights on a salt water elixir forced to sleep every urge off. You think sleeping wet and being awake dry is bad? Imagine spending night after night gilled up with not a drop to swim in."

"Oh…" Draco moaned feeling guilty, "Could you not ask for a pool?"

"No. Madame Maxime didn't take kindly to extra demands. We were by the sea – 'Sea air shall suffice' she said, to my mother's face. Anyways, I ripped into that girl and I was out within the hour. My dad was furious and adamant he'd been right all along – flooed me straight to Dumbledore's office and begged to take me in. He said yes of course, even before I could explain my situation."

Draco smirked at that and she continued smiling; "Albus said I should have been here from the very beginning; I might have found you a lot sooner than I did… so yeah, I took my Circe test, he signed the certificate and I got my school supply list like everyone else. I couldn't have been happier… well, until I met you."

"Well obviously… so is Umbridge really that bad? It seems to me princess, you've gone through far more pain than she's ever dished out." Draco told her trying to make her smile, "They've only found the pool for cripes sake it's not like they saw our faces."

"They did riffle through our stuff-"

"But after we put our real belongings away though." He reassured her, "They won't know it's you."

"But you left your clothes on the floor and you have your own bloke scent – not that I'm complaining –"

"1st years won't pick up on that Marie." He chided kissing her cheek.

"But a boy and a girl in the room next to the mermaid pool? They're not that naïve. It'll click and soon you'll be hunted." Marie warned him. Draco shrugged his shoulders and stood up, holding a hand out; "It won't be me. I'll deny everything."

She took his hand and got up giggling, "You're impossible."

"And we're also alone… snog for my troubles?" Draco purred holding her flush against his body. She went on tiptoes and kissed him, a mad, human and rushing kind of kiss with an electric undercurrent. She retracted, a low grumbling sound emitting from her throat when she saw his swollen pink lips; "We should… go inside."

Draco nodded, took hold of her hands and led her back inside, pausing every once in a while to kiss. He noticed how nothing 'fishy' reared its head, just blushing cheeks and an increased heartrate. His mind went back to what Umbridge had offered, 500 house points as bounty. Before getting to the Entrance Hall he stopped walking and she in turn stood by. Marilyn peered into his thoughtful eyes and asked what was wrong.

* * *

"She's desperate." Harry stated.

"No shit." Ron smirked. The Golden Trio were in their Common Room studying periodically with the odd bout of Wizards Chess.

"Yeah, but no one's offered 500 house points before – that's super desperation." Harry poked further.

"Well they did find a pool without a Mer in it; its solid evidence they're here." Hermione thought, "I suspect they won't go back into it so a reward is the only way to get information."

"I'd like to know who those 1st years were, I'd like to give them a piece of my mind." Ron snarled. Harry and Hermione nodded, "They haven't told us where the pool is, well, it's plain as day where it could be." Hermione informed. They all knew it would be in the dungeons knowing who exactly the Mers were and the proximity of the Lake.

"I bet Dumbledore has been reviewing her speeches – if Umbridge really wanted information she'd have made it a decree and tell us all directly where it was." Harry observed.

"By her own rules what she's doing is wrong; she can't give out information outside of lessons." Ron reminded them all.

"So neither should we." Hermione pouted and the rest nodded adamantly.

* * *

To top off the most tense and stressful day Marilyn ever had Draco was the harbinger of bad news. He had casually passed the corridor to their nest – he hated calling it just a pool and god forbid 'lair' – and sensed something wrong. He touched the stones and felt them hot with ward magic. He stepped inside for a moment just to test; he felt an alarm raise somewhere within the castle walls and dashed straight out. He had spent his life in a warded house long enough to recognise a trap when he saw one. Marilyn despaired at the news and clammed up, retreating further into their favourite Common Room corner. He embraced her and cuddled with her until she fell asleep; Draco woke her up and sent her and himself off to bed with a good night kiss. He didn't tell her how desperately itchy and flaky he felt despite having spent some of last night underwater. He grunted and fell asleep, adamant he could last more than one day.

The following Saturday morning he felt better, a little tingly but not in pain. Marilyn looked tired but considering they had their real bed stolen it could have been better. Draco had a suspicion that going without the nest was ok when they knew they could go to it at any time but now that it was gone – everything felt uncertain. Quietly over breakfast they considered spending time in the prefect's bathroom but she rejected the idea. There wouldn't be enough salt to sustain them for long. There was however a sliver of hope; when everyone had left apart from themselves, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Marilyn and Draco were invited over to their table. As they approached Hermione took in their worried frowns and bad-tempered condition and thought what they were about to do was the best thing. After they sat, Harry produced a long roll of parchment and quill and unfurled it for the Mers. Draco took the parchment and read the names; "Harry Potter, 'Mione Granger, Ron Weasley… Longbottom, Chang, Lovegood? What is this Potter? Why has it been signed?"

Ron smiled broadly, liking the fact his old rival was oblivious; "Have you heard rumours of a group sneaking about?"

"No, to be frankly honest I've kept my ears underwater." Draco said humourlessly.

"What Ron's trying to say," Hermione took over, "Is that we've been thinking about your situation and anything that Toad plans to do to you both we want to stop it. Have you heard of..." She looked around then whispered, "Dumbledore's Army?"

"No." The Mers chorused.

"Good, then it hasn't hit Slytherin ears…Look, Draco, Marie, we want you in." Harry said in a pained way, "We want to offer you safety."

"Oh…" Draco grunted, "That's very Gryffindor of you. What does this group do? From the fact you're so secretive means it's something breaking every school rule as per usual."

"Harry's teaching us DADA in secret. Basically we're inviting you in – scratch that, you're in regardless." Hermione stated shutting both Slytherins up before they could protest, "And we were thinking of ways to keep you drenched, so to speak. Remember the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah." Marilyn smiled catching on before she said it, leaving Draco fumbling for thought.

"That's where we're meeting; you're more than welcome to hang out afterwards and… chill or whatever you water babes get up to." Hermione grinned. Marilyn gasped and hugged her in a rush; "You're awesome."

"It was a group idea." Harry informed chuckling at Draco's confusion.

"What was? What are you lot talking about?" Draco muttered getting frustrated; Marilyn leaned over and whispered into his ear then kissed him rather too long for polite company.

"That is brilliant…" He breathed when she withdrew. He picked up the quill and signed his full name with a flourish. Under Draconis Lucius Malfoy Sorcette, Marie wrote hers with glee; Marienne Lynne Gray Ambroiux.

"You're in!" Harry beamed rolling up the member list, "We've got a dah today, 2.30. Do not be late."

* * *

It was fraught with tension; as they entered behind Harry and Ron, Marilyn and Draco got the wildest and most accusing glares, awash with years of hatred and doubt. Even Marilyn, who presented herself without bias was frowned upon heavily. Without protest however they settled in giving no comment or incident, just accepting the distance the other members created between them. When Harry got everyone quiet he began with his usual uplifting speech, praising everyone for doing their best at practising over Christmas. He was about to start his lesson on further defensive spells when Seamus Finnigan butted in.

"Excuse me Harry, but why are **_they_** here? I thought we didn't let Umbridge's spies in!" Seamus said derisively with a long glance at those in green. Harry was about to talk when Draco butted in for him; "We've much a right to learn as you have Finnigan and just so you know my affiliation with Slytherin does not mean I support that bitch in pink. We hate her as much as you lot do."

Seamus curled his lip at that not believing him, Harry piped up: "It's of no consequence if Malfoy's here – he's a trusted member in need of help-"

"What help? Help getting our secrets out to You-Know-Who? He's just as dodgy as his dad." Seamus spat.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled stepping forth, "Draco and Marilyn are not our enemies, they're allies – we're all at the same bloody school! They're in danger and as Dumbledore's Army we have a duty to help those in danger – regardless what stupid colour tie they wear! So shut up."

"Danger? Those two?" Seamus pushed, "Lap o' luxury in their poncy dungeon-"

"I'm the Mer Umbridge is hunting down." Marilyn cried silencing him and everyone else, "So if you don't like it you can lump it! Please, just move on and let Harry teach."

Harry awkwardly thanked her and carried on, nervously getting on with it. It started off rocky, nobody particularly wanted to practise duelling with either of them; not with Draco because of his past violence and not with Marilyn because of what she was. Hermione stepped up to the plate though, taking a vicious glee in giving Draco a worthy opponent. When she beat him (flying him 10 feet backwards with an effortless flourish) the Mers got a few more chances. An hour and a half later they had been fully welcomed in and Draco made a point to shake everyone's hands when they left. Harry and Ron were the last ones to leave after Neville, the boy giving Draco a nervous quick hug and flashing Marie a smile.

"He's come out of his shell." Marilyn commented as she watched him walk away.

"Yeah, he's getting there." Ron smiled, "Well, that's our band of misfits… Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, it's been ages since I've duelled – Hermione's quite good – wasn't expecting-" Draco clicked his neck, "Ah, that's better… Anyways, I want to say thank you; I don't think we could last without your idea."

"It really was just 'Mione's; you enjoy yourselves, you both deserve it. We don't want you looking like wrecks all the time." Harry chuckled, "But on a serious note, we need to sort out Umbridge. I would have brought this up in the meeting but I wanted to talk it over with the both of you. Is there a way to stop her?"

"Possibly…" Marilyn pondered, "We had this discussion with Dumbledore before the nest got stolen – What we need Harry is a way to get rid of the rumour."

"And a way to ensure nobody blabs what they've heard in here." Draco said underhandedly. Harry and Ron looked at him offended; "If they weren't trustworthy they wouldn't be in here. Don't worry." Harry reassured them.

"So this rumour," Ron began, "Why did it begin in the first place?"

"Um…" Marilyn hummed looking away at the ceiling and floor.

"You left dehydration potion in the girl's bathroom and people could hear singing at night. You weren't that secretive." Draco chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! I was in love!" She protested, hair turning bright magenta, "I had to sing in public to get your attention – but I could have been a bit more careful with my things."

"Right then, we'll come up with a strategy next week. Think it over and come up with some ideas. Enjoy… whatever you're going to do." Harry said sheepishly before he and Ron left the Room of Requirement. As they did the room became smaller but taller, the ceiling vaulting high above their heads and steadily filling with salt water from the floor up. Marilyn vanished their clothes away with ease and haste and just relaxed in the sensation of finally being able to really breathe.


	7. Genius Solutions

There was a long cue Marilyn noticed the next Monday congregating around Umbridge's office, several of them 7th, 6th and 5th year girls like herself but the majority were 1st years with varying amounts of worry plastered on their faces. A few were crying silently with terror and she needn't ask why. As she turned the corner she saw a 2nd year Hufflepuff drenched from head to toe, shivering in her uniform, muttering darkly about 'that stupid mermaid'.

"If she had any decency she'd leave!" The girl chuntered under her breath but loud enough for Marie to hear. Despite her awful comment she felt more pity than anything for the girl and produced her wand. Marilyn approached her with a polite and calm smile and from under her robes she cast her spell. _"Aridulus!"_ Marilyn whispered and the Hufflepuff became wonderfully dry and warm again like being wrapped in huge fluffy towels at a spa. The girl looked at her stunned and then suddenly smiled; "Can you teach me that?"

"Sure." Marilyn smiled before giving her a quick lesson. It was a circular motion in a clockwise direction with a wiggling flick at the end, like a dog shaking off water off its fur. The girl caught on easily and then rushed over to her friend that got wet from Umbridge's rath. By the end of the day Marilyn's method of getting herself out of a sticky situation had become a viral spell, complimented by Professor Flitwick no less who admired its simplicity and effectiveness. Draco wasn't completely pleased though, he worried that it would just anger Umbridge more. Marilyn told him over dinner that she had felt guilty; she didn't want others to suffer because of her presence.

"I had to do something Dracie, I need to help them since it's my fault." Marilyn moaned.

The following day everyone knew the spell including the grand high toad herself and without further delay tried to ban it – Madame Pompfrey rebutted it as the cases of light pneumonia and colds had skyrocketed amongst the female population. Draco tried to put Marie at ease by taking her to the Room of Requirement during their free period but it just exasperated the problem. The room however sentient it was didn't actually make it comfortable for the Mers; there were no rocks to sit or hide behind, no corals to lounge upon or tend to out of habit and not a single fish swam by.

 _"They could put glass in here… that would make it interesting…"_ Draco noted in Mer swimming along the bottom.

 _"Don't give the room ideas – I refuse to chill in a tank._ " Marilyn groaned spiralling around a pillar just to get some exercise. She stopped and leant against it, watching him skulk below. He glimmered in the low lights, turquoise and emerald scales shimmering from his waist to his fins. His caudal fin was huge, as wide as his arm span easily; his total body length was at least 8 feet from head to fin tip.

 _"You're nearly fully out – your colours I mean."_ She blushed when he flashed her a smile. He joined her with great ease, just two striding pulses of his tail, and leant beside her.

 _"Yeah but it's been ages. Haven't properly been in the sea yet-"_

 _"Draconis… We've talked about this! Just hold on a little longer… It's not going to go anywhere."_ She scolded and yawned at him whilst ruffling his lengthening hair. It was brushing the middle of his shoulder blades again and it was so knotted because all of their combs were in the nest.

"Well I guess this'll do…" He yawned dropping in height. He felt so lethargic in the room, so deoxygenated. Marie felt the same but wouldn't admit it. They both sunk to the floor, willing the water level to recede. They cast their now popular drying spell, conjured their uniform back onto their bodies and exited what looked like a broom cupboard to the outside world. Filch rounded the corner as they proceeded to dinner, giggling silently to themselves. They entered the hall and sat through the torment of another one of Umbridge's announcements.

"No sign of the sea bitch then?" Goyle grunted to Crabbe. Crabbe shook his head and carried on eating. Draco bit his tongue, becoming tight lipped when Goyle asked him the same question.

"Well in all honesty Goyle I couldn't care less if she was here in Hogwarts or in the Queen of Sheba's throne room." Draco grunted in reply before stealing the last piece of fish pie for himself and Marie.

"Well so what if she is here?" Marilyn said confidently, "It's not like she's hurting anyone or being another Basilisk."

"Quite right." Draco chuckled nudging her knee.

"Yeah but it's the idea – what if she starts… spreadin' and turnin' others?" Crabbe asked with that usual vacant look. Blaise Zabini tutted at him; "If a mermaid was to be in Hogwarts her goal would not be to turn everyone into a Mer like herself like a vampire – That's too kind. Her real goal would be to ensnare us, drown us – eat us-"

"Ok, change of topic!" Draco announced with a raise of his water goblet, "Potter!"

Draco's gang groaned and all simultaneously rolled their eyes at him. "You're not still going on about him are you?" Theodore moaned in a bored way. It at least stopped the prejudice though. After dinner was finished Zabini turned to Nott and asked if he had noticed anything strange about Malfoy lately.

"He spends an awful lot of time with **_her._** " Theo blushed watching them from afar. Draco kissed Marie's cheek and she playfully pushed him away before hugging him whilst journeying in the dungeons towards the Common Room.

"I agree. I'm not one to pry but has he gotten… kinder?" Blaise asked. Nott nodded; "Oh yeah – keeps giving advice to everyone and I hardly get to hang out. I offered to invite him to the Shrieking Shack the other day and all I got was – I need to chill – What does that even mean?"

"He's landed gentry, he can chill all he likes when he gets home. I bet it's her. I bet they…spend a lot of that 'chilling' together." Blaise said silkily.

"Broom cupboards. That's all I'm saying. Broom cupboards."

* * *

By the time the week had ended Draco Malfoy looked more and more like his father; his tired red eyes were heavy under dry skin and he had a sour and begrudging air about him. He snapped and was quick to argue but daren't show anything to Marie. In fact he stayed closely with her, preferring her company above all of the others since they teased him about being an old man in a young body. Marilyn hadn't fared much better; her hair was starting to turn grey and her features looked drained. The only time they looked normal was after a good drink and feed but it quickly turned sour. The main reason they found for their state was the lack of real salt water in their lives; the Room of Requirement just couldn't cut it. After a whole night asleep in the watery room, by Saturday morning nothing had gotten better.

"Well… you could sleep in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry suggested to Draco whilst they were out around Hogsmeade. Marilyn was off with Hermione and Ron buying supplies so Draco took it as an opportunity to buy something for her birthday. It was coming up in 10 days' time and he wanted to get his beloved something special for her 16th. It was the only thing keeping her happy at the moment; she'd be eligible for her own throne which gave Draco joyful but nervous jitters.

"Potter, if it's not salty we can't breathe it – Ohh… that's kinda pretty." Draco noted as he walked by a jewellery shop. A pearl and amethyst ring had caught his eye. But the price tag turned him off.

"Bit expensive… What would you get a prin- never mind." He nearly asked his new-ish friend.

"A princess? Err… maybe a polishing kit. Or shoes…" Harry said distractedly as they passed the broomstick shop. Draco rolled his eyes; "We're Mers, we won't need shoes. I think I might get her that ring – I could haggle."

"Draco, it's not like you're gonna propose to her on her birthday are you?" Harry asked scandalised. Draco looked at him seriously and then cracked a smile as if having an epiphany; "We're already betrothed…can't change that… but it would be nice to have a little Pureblood tradition…"

He wandered back to the boutique and took a full look of the ring. It was pretty but not good enough for his princess. Harry caught up with him with a scowl on his face; "I rarely get to say this Malfoy, but you're an idiot. You're 15 – you can't buy her an engagement ring!"

"Says who? It's not going to be her proper one. I can buy her jewels if I like – I dare say the Sorcettes have a lot of catching up to do! We got Ginny earrings." Draco reminded him snidely.

"That's different – that's being kind. This is bigger. Why don't you get something more subtle? Paints or new pencils?"

"Already done that." Draco stated getting closer to the shop door.

"Stationary – every arty girl loves stationary! Surely she must be running out of parchment to send you love notes." Harry protested. Draco sneered at him; "Love notes? We sing to each other – I always know how much she loves me. I just want to get her something beautiful like she is. I can't exactly get her lingerie again, as wonderful as that was…" He reminisced looking bashful, "No, I'm gonna get her some jewels."

Harry resisted the urge to drag on his cloak whilst he waltzed in making a fool of himself. _'Where does he even get the money for this sort of thing?'_ Harry thought grumpily as he waited outside in the snow. He confounded himself for not being able to change Malfoy's mind and looked troubled when the blonde came out again with a black paper bag.

"I hope you didn't buy the whole shop." Harry muttered setting off for the Shrieking Shack.

"Nah, don't be so tacky! She'll like it I'm sure."

Whilst getting there Harry wouldn't stop badgering him about how much he paid. Draco was about to tell him to shove off when Marilyn, Hermione and Ron came into view. Draco hid the black bag amongst the others just in time before she came over and hugged him.

"Good shop?" She asked him cheerily whilst he put his bags down with the others.

"Yeah. Loads of stuff – got us a new comb so we don't look like bird's nests-"

"Great!" Marilyn smiled before warming him with a kiss and walking him away from the others, "I got you some sweets whilst we were in Honeydukes and I thought maybe we could go to Madame Puddifoots for a while."

"That'd be nice… I need a cup of tea in this bloody cold!" Draco chuckled but then noticed they were getting closer to the Shack, "Why are we here?"

"Because I think we need to talk." She admitted standing back a little, bringing her cloak around her.

"Oh…kay… What's this about Marie?"

"Erm… there's no way to put this right- I mean it sounds stupid – Ah, I've been talking to 'Mione, and we think it would be- ah, best – yeah, best, if we…if we ran away." Marilyn said nervously to the ground.

"Ran away? What do you mean by that?" Draco seethed. If he could have summoned the energy within him he would have displayed his fangs he was that taken back.

"I mean to the ocean! Where else?! I'm sick of seeing you so ill. I'm not myself anymore…" She explained looking into his dry eyes. He flashed a warning glare; "I was right all along! I told you the sea is the only place for us and where has your stubbornness got us? Oh yeah! Dried out like kippers fit to drop dead!"

"Draco! I just wanted what's best – I thought we could survive this. I wanted to ride it out and beat her!" Marilyn screamed kicking snow in her turmoil. She carried on kicking and screaming; "I wanted to show everyone I could be normal! That I could be a witch everyone got on with. But I can't do it any longer!"

She dropped to her knees and dug her hands into the snow; Draco knelt before her holding his arms out for a hug. She collapsed into him blubbering, wasting precious water, and wept pitifully; "I don't want…anyone else to get h-hurt. I c-cause pain and suffering to all those around me… even you… you're so brave – I see the pain in your eyes and hear it in your song every day and yet you're still here! We're drying out because of me…"

"No… no, no, no baby girl…" He cooed calmly rocking her like an infant, "we're drying out because some bitch can't handle diversity. Come on, we can get through this… We're not leaving."

He gritted his teeth, "We will defeat that woman. We will get back our nest and you won't have to worry about another single thing. I'm not going against my promise to you. Do you hear me?"

Marilyn nodded and groaned into his neck, giving a sad peck to it.

"Good, now let's get you out of this snow and get some tea in you."

* * *

When in the tea room Marilyn gained more of her strength and fight from the heat of her brew; she wouldn't let some petty old woman rule her life or her lovers. The only thing she couldn't stomach was the pain she inflicted on every one. Draco told her it wasn't their problem, it was Umbridge's for being narrow minded and bigoted. Marie soon reminded him he was also describing the majority of Hogwarts, especially his friends.

"Nobody likes the thought of us. You heard it for yourself – they're scared of us."

"No, their ill-informed and uneducated. I must admit before I met you I thought Mers were unintelligent ferocious beings with no capability to love or protect. I believed every creature was beneath me, as a Pureblood… you changed that." He said in a hushed voice, "I learnt about you and then me… and then I had to learn about you all over again… I hope you forgive me for what I did."

"What you did was unthinkable. But not impossible." Marilyn said quietly to her cup, slouching back in her chair. She looked up at him and smiled plainly; "I kind of expected you to do something awful, but never in my life would I have guessed you'd do that. I wanted… you to just realize and just be filled up relief! What did I do wrong?"

"No. You have never done anything wrong between us – I was scared and I was relieved but I was angry. I lost you because I ran out on you-"

"Daphne? Was she better than me?" She asked giving voice to a question that had hung around them for weeks. Draco looked downcast; "No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I was punishing myself-" Marie gave a snort at his answer, "No seriously; she was dry and boring and it woke me up. Greengrass is what my father wants me to have; you are what I want for myself… Can we not talk about this now? We're trying to have a human date."

"If you insist." She sighed into her saucer before taking a finishing sip.

* * *

Monday 10th of February was just as cold as any other winter day but the sun shone and not a patch of snow could be seen. The weather was so unusually nice the planned D.A. meeting soon became a casual affair amongst its members. Draco and Marilyn had been fully welcomed in by now and the girls flocked to her to ask their many questions. She got the usual three; "What's it like to live in the sea?", "Is it true you lure sailors to certain doom?" and the ever familiar, "Are you really going out with Malfoy? Of ALL people?!" Marilyn smiled through her answers with ease like a well versed actress and was glad when Harry broke the interviews up.

"Hello, hi, yeah, erm – so. Today's meeting will be a little different; namely we'd like to discuss solutions to our current problems. We all know that Umbridge has gone too far…" Harry paused when girls rubbed their forehands subconsciously, "and so I think it's time we set her in her place. At the moment she has a personal vendetta against a student with special requirements to learn here at Hogwarts – this is not a matter of blood purity or wizard society being polluted by infringing races – this is about a student being denied a healthy and unburdened education because of what she is. Marilyn Ambroiux Gray is not a monster, not a villain or even a threat; she is simply a witch who sleeps in a different kind of bed. Marie, if you'd like to say a few words?"

Marilyn blushed and stepped forwards; "Thanks Harry…well um, I… I am a mermaid and I know that not everyone is fortunate like Draco to see what I truly am, but I can assure you I'm no different to any other witch. I cry when I hurt, I bleed when you cut me and I laugh when I'm happy. It's just that when the school day is done and my legs get so tired I can't even stand I go to a nest. Every Mer has their own nest in the ocean somewhere; sometimes they're caves or burrows, coral reefs or a giant open clam or they're like mine, a messy tangle of seaweeds woven with fishing nets and guarded with anemones… It just so happens that mine is kept safe in this wonderful school. I didn't come to Hogwarts to steal Purebloods or lay eggs in Muggleborns dead bodies. Not one Mer in the whole of history has done that. The wizarding world's myths of Mers being brutes, cannibals, sinister seductresses or even monsters have just been created so you don't feel guilty when you buy my sisters' scales to add to your beauty potions. So you can feel justified when you add the dried gills of a merman to your potions and enchantments. This might sound highly political but it's not. It's personal. When you buy a piece of Mer the poachers don't cut off a piece and throw us back into the sea. No; you drag us out, slit our throats and dice and carve to your desired requirements. So no; I didn't come to Hogwarts to validate your imaginary vendetta against my people. I came to school. I came to learn and to teach you my culture. If you like me as a friend you'll understand; you'll help me change this school's attitude."

There was an awkward silence and then Marilyn heard a clap from Hermione and soon there was applause. She laughed overcoming her impromptu speech; "Sorry Harry! I had a lot to get off my chest."

"No it's ok. You're right, we do create excuses and this is why we need to change things. We need you to be in good health again and we need to stop Umbridge's search so humans and Mers are safe. What we need is ideas and that's where we come in." Harry gestured to everyone, "Take the time now and let's get some ideas tossed around. Just go out there and then we'll refine."

Chatter broke out quietly and slowly at first but it grew and grew. Many mad, funny, deadly serious and utterly bizarre suggestions came up along with ones that sounded feasible. "We could give Umbridge a taste of her own medicine!" Cho argued; "Listen Harry, we blow her office up and then drive her out!" George suggested mirroring Fred's glee. "What if Marilyn actually tells Umbridge who she is… nah, that won't do…" Ginny pondered whilst Luna muttered something about Nargles. Lovegood skipped over to Marilyn and asked; "How loud can you sing?"

"Er… oh… I don't know really. He can hear me from 30 miles away at a guess inside his head-"

"Can you sing to everyone?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side in thought.

"Well kinda… there is this one type of song I can use on everyone – it's a bit dangerous Luna and very powerful." Marilyn explained tentatively. Luna smiled; "How dangerous?"

"I can make any living soul do my bidding. It's my version of the Imperious." Marie said gravely but Luna's eyes lit up; "Perfect."

She then skipped over to Potter and animatedly detailed her plan. Draco took hold of Marilyn's hand defensively; he didn't like where this was going. Potter furrowed his eyebrows, looked confused and then had a moment of eureka. He came over to the Mers with Luna and explained; "Mine and Luna's plan is to get you to reverse your rumour. Your singing started it and it can end it too!"

"If it really is like an imperious curse then you can tell Hogwarts the mermaid has left and fool Umbridge." Luna chipped in.

"When Umbridge hears that the Mer has left she'll drop the trap around your nest and you can sneak back in. We could get the ghosts to chat about it, you know what they're like for gossip. It'll fool everyone, no one will suspect you anymore." Harry described grinning widely. Draco looked dubious but Marilyn thought it perfect; "It'll work! I could sing a really sad lullaby; they're often the most potent."

"Fantastic!" Harry beamed before calling for the others to quieten down. He asked for all suggestions and there were some pretty solid plans. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan suggested bringing down the wards by infiltration of Umbridge's office and Fred and George were adamant some fireworks were necessary as a distraction of sort. "Dumbledore could recreate her a brand new nest." Lavender Brown proposed but Marie politely turned it down. Harry told the group of Luna's initial idea to let Marie sing a song about her departure. Marilyn explained how it would work and the majority thought it was the best idea.

"I'll still need the nest as soon as possible so maybe Fred and George should make a distraction so Dean and Seamus can break the wards." Marilyn finished. Everyone agreed that was doable and set out a plan. They all decided it would be of great importance for Marie to sing right away and expected it to happen there and then. She had to explain blushing to everyone, that she'd only find the right words in her purest form. The meeting soon disbanded after that, the Room of Requirement resuming its role as Mer container. The room finally provided her with a rock to sit on with the water up to her waist. Draco sat with his head in her scaly lap and let her stroke his hair as she sang.

She was nervous and the words failed her.

 _"Vousss… pouvesh le faire."_ He reminded her kindly.

"Qui… Should I sing in English?" Marilyn asked shakily.

"Sing in whatever you need to." Draco supported her. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and began.


	8. Happy Nights Through Happy Days

_"Joyeux anniversaire mon amour! Shai t'aime Marienne!"_

It was a funny way to be woken up, but a good one none the less to have your Mer boyfriend telepathically sing you awake. She lingered in his tune, lounging in her bed and didn't want to get up.

 _"Veetia, veetia! Sh'aimerais te voir!"_ Draco persisted making her smile. She got out and quickly got washed and dressed, listening to the other girls' gossip. She put on her favourite shade of red lip gloss and willed for her hair to be some other colour than grey. She got a slight hint of excited blush pink and so settled for it. Marilyn practically ran down the dormitory stairs two at a time and there he was, leaning against the communal piano. No one else was around so they leapt at the chance; a kiss for good morning, a smooch for "Happy birthday my dear…" and a good embracing snog for the hell of it. He put her back down and she was breathless, giddy with excitement and fit to burst. She was 16 finally and it meant so much to her.

"So when's the coronation?" Draco joked. She laughed it off and hugged him grandly, happy he could share it with her.

"Now, some ground rules;" He stated getting mockingly serious, "One, you are not to lift a single finger today – no exceptions. Two, no guessing what your gift is or pestering for clues and three… you will follow where I go."

"Ooh, sounds a bit dark…" Marilyn giggled demurely. He just smirked and took hold of her hand. They left the Common Room before it could fill with other Slytherins and spent a long time leisurely strolling around the Dungeons chatting. They passed the corridor to their nest and Draco tentatively tested the wards. They were weaker but still there.

"We should have it back by tonight." Marilyn said cheerily. Draco nodded and carried on to the stairs to get out. He stopped when he realised when she wasn't behind him; "Rule number 3 m'lady." He reminded her. She joined him quickly and set off to the Grand Hall in is unhurried pace.

"What's with the slow tempo?" She asked cunningly looking for clues.

"Because it's only 8'o'clock and I wanted you to hear… this…"

"I say did you hear the news?!" The Bloody Baron boomed overhead, "That Mer has thrown herself into the lake!"

"I dare say we might see her floating with us sometime soon!" Headless Nick said wistfully, "It'll be good to see fresh flesh!"

"Nay, nay, she's gone Nicolas! Pledged her soul to Davey Jones and slit her gills – she'll be floating with him I suppose." The Slytherin ghost argued as Draco and Marie saw them float past them in the Entrance Hall.

"What a pity; back in my day I dare say she'd be welcomed! It was the grandest of delights to be in the company of such a fair maiden of the seas!" Nicolas retaliated before both of them slipped through a wall. Marilyn blushed heavily and then had a hard time holding back her tears.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as he opened the hall door. She nodded; "I'm fine; I wasn't expecting such nice words…"

"That's Gryffindor for you, load of charmers the lot of them." He chuckled as they entered, "Speak of the devils…"

"Happy Birthday Marilyn!" Hermione cried from her table, motioning for them to come over before the room got too crowded.

"Thanks 'Mione." Marilyn beamed when the group gave her a card and small present. The present was of course a book, a small silvery diary with all necessary dates for a sea witch; high tides, low tides, full moons and new moons. Hermione explained she'd made it waterproof, so she could write in it wherever she was in the world. Marilyn told them about what the ghosts were talking about and Harry said it was all Hermione's doing.

"I pulled Moaning Myrtle's leg… she was so eager to hear the juicy details last night."

The Slytherins then gratefully thanked them, Marie gave them a group hug and set off back to snake territory. They took watching everyone pile into the hall as a funny game, seeing them chatter, gossip and argue.

"Did you hear it?" A Hufflepuff girl asked her Ravenclaw boyfriend; "Yeah…made me cry a little."

"Is it just me or did anyone else hear a sad song yesterday afternoon?" A Gryffindor 7th year asked his peers. Those around him nodded. From all accounts everyone had heard it but didn't understand the lyrics; however once that topic of died they were straight onto the rumour of the Mer fleeing the castle, jumping into the lake in her uniform and scratching out her gills, sinking to the bottom. Slytherins told accounts of seeing the Mer float by their window panes but in fact it was all just a shared dream. Marie's song was so powerful even Draco had the same nightmare but soon reminded himself it was all a fiction. He squeezed her hand when he saw Umbridge talk about it at the staff table. The Mers expected her to announce something at breakfast but there was nothing; no white flag, no sign of public defeat or even a hint of gloating. She did however wear a dark angry shade of pink as if to deter questions. She had obviously been outwitted by a song, happy knowing she had 'won'.

After breakfast it was double Charms in which Marilyn broke rule 2, asking Draco casually via note what it was. She got a moving doodle of a clam clamped shut with the caption 'Me'. She put the offending note into her new diary with the words 'Clue perchance?' written beside it on the glimmering blue page. During break they hung out in one of the courtyards having levitated themselves into a tree to chill. It was then double Transfiguration in which Marilyn received high praise on her marked school work.

"I got an O!" Marilyn beamed over her mock exam which was technically breaking rule 1. He told her this but she merely pouted and showed off her tongue. "That's one less…"

"One less what?" She queried when she realized he had written a tally. He didn't speak anymore on the matter for the rest of the day. Lunch was a happy affair; they had a small feast of a prawn cocktail followed by a fish finger sandwich ("Do not judge my comfort foods Draco.") washed down with a small ice cream sundae to mark the special day. His Slytherin friends all wished her a Happy Birthday (upon pain of death) and all too soon it was Care of Magical Creatures. Ever since he was turned into a full blooded Mer he found the fact he had to take a class which explained himself highly ironic.

"Oaf knows as much about my tail as my little pinkie knows about tuning a piano." He snidely commented to Marie as they approached the hut. She elbowed him in the ribs; "Quit whining. Not everyone can hold their breath and do research at the same time. Be grateful he's talking from facts and not from the pulpit."

That lesson was on underwater creatures but Hagrid mainly focused on Nessie, the Lobalug and the Hippocampus. He only had one sentence to say about Mers when the students asked; "Wha' a pi'y. Bet sh' wa' a fine specimen too."

Marilyn both blushed and flustered; "Everyone seems to be so nice to my dead body."

"It's grief and regret. Your lullaby was very descriptive." Draco whispered before getting on with the proper part of the lesson. Hagrid had managed to find a family of hippocampi, imported in specifically for the lesson and was trying to explain them whilst at the shore of the lake. The horse like beasts were magnificent and Draco's mouth wouldn't close; "They're gorgeous and I want one."

"I knew you would." Marilyn giggled as she took in their dappled grey bodies which transitioned into long tapering fish tails of silver. The family consisted of a mare and tadfoal; a stallion on four legs kept watch, whilst the rest lingered in the water. None of them had hair for manes but long see through fins. Draco and Marilyn came to the front of the group like moths to a flame but she had to consciously hold themselves back. "Let them be," She whispered, "Let them come to us so we don't get ratted out."

Whilst Hagrid was telling everyone about how to care for such things on land ("Idiot." Marilyn chuffed) the tadfoal suddenly pricked up and rose out, clumsily transforming his tail into hind legs for the very first time. It wobbled out of the lake undeterred however and trotted joyfully over to Marilyn and Draco, much to the astonishment of everyone else. "No fair Hagrid!" Pansy squeaked as the little one brushed into Marie's side. The father slowly approached as well as horses do, nuzzling Draco for food and affection. Without any fear or hesitation Draco petted the beast like a Muggle would do to their beloved thoroughbreds and Hagrid couldn't believe his eyes. Malfoy gave him gentle tugs on his ears, patting neck and shoulders, with copious amounts of cooing and pet voices as if the hippocampus had just won a race. The Tadfoal was equally as cute, enjoying its legs for the first time and cantering in circles around Marie. It would whiny and then nestle into her side keeping dead still as she stroked his soft damp coat. Neither of them worried about turning suddenly in class because they were calm and at peace.

"Well, er- I guess pah, you've cracked it – never seen hip'camps so affection'te." Hagrid thundered as he stood beside the students, "I wun'er if you can get Mum to join us?"

Marilyn beamed and made a clicking sound with her lips; the mare got out the most graceful of all, strutting over and standing calm before Marie.

"Good girl…" She cooed as stroked the mares head, laying a flat palm to the creature's mouth so she could lick it. Marie remembered she had some mints in her robe pocket so with Hagrid's permission gave the hippocampus one.

"Ah, y' see students, jus' like normal horses – apparently… Be careful they do 'ave a mighty kick an'll bite you without warning." Rubeus addressed everyone. Draco could hardly believe that; this stallion was the most 'gentle gorgeous Gertie in the seven seas!' and his big nostrils and lips were so velvety soft and warm in his hands. He didn't realize that webbing had started to grow in between his fingers or that his gills were fluttering; he was just happy to meet a fellow creature of the water. However things took a turn for the worse when the rest of students wanted to replicate their success. Hermione was the first to join Marie in patting and she of course knew what she was doing. That couldn't be said the same for Goyle and Crabbe who were heavy handed with the Tadfoal. The baby ran straight to Draco and Dad, hiding behind their combined legs in fright. Malfoy snapped; "What do you think you're doing? You've got to be gentle."

"It's only a beast, what harm could it do?" Goyle hollered scaring the foal more and angering its dad.

"Would you like it if I did the same to you? Thumped you repeatedly on the shoulders?" Draco seethed whilst the stallion grunted for emphasis.

"Now, now, Slyther'n's don't need no arguments… Malfoy's right you don't pet them roughly. Actually I haven't been able to m'self. Been giving me headache all day in me paddock."

"In the paddock? Hagrid no wonder they're boisterous – they can only have four legs for a short time! They're calmest when around water." Marilyn said scandalised their teacher didn't know a vital piece of information.

"She's right Professor." Hermione said backing her up. She had read about hippocampi in the book Marilyn had got her for Christmas. Rubeus looked bashful; "Sorry… th' came to m' dry."

Whilst that was going on more and more Gryffindors gathered around the stallion and its offspring and Draco could tell all these human hands were starting to panic the beasts. Draco lovingly tugged on the hippocampus' mane to reassure him but in that moment someone thought it funny to slap its flank – consequently making it buck and run off back into the lake. Draco clung on for dear life, he'd never known something so powerful only with muscle. All of a sudden Draco was being pulled underwater and got dragged faster when it got its tail back. Deciding it was now or never he clambered onto its back and pulled on its mane as makeshift reins. The hippocampus stopped, dug its hooves into the pebble and dirt seabed and Draco managed to calm it down with a few quick pats before returning to the surface. He faked a few panting breaths to disguise the fact he was fine. His gills were doing their best but could only get half a lungful of air. By now the rest of the family had returned back to water and were swimming towards them.

All Marilyn could do was stand and watch and pray he didn't go full Mer. Hermione looked just as worried thinking the groups plan would be rumbled. Hagrid was furious; he had been sued by Malfoy before and if his beasts had actually and truly killed him this time -

"WHO WAS IT?!" He roared like an angry bear. Draco rode closer to the shore, grinning like a mad man however, oblivious to the drama on land.

"What can I call you?" Draco asked his new impromptu steed. He thought for a moment and then decided; "I'll call you Brutus." Brutus seemed to like his name, as he whinnied and galloped a little faster. When they arrived they had brought a large crashing wave with them, a wave which let both beasts transform to look relatively human and equine. The view from atop such a tall horse was fantastic and it made all the students look behind Hagrid who got confused. He turned around and there was a still alive and sopping wet Draco mounted on an impossible horse to domesticate. This was definitely going on his school report. Draco dismounted with relative ease and thanked Brutus with a scratch behind the ears.

"Err, class has ended! I wan' a parchment on how to trap a Lobalug fer next Tuesday." Hagrid bellowed before storming over to his problem student and then cracking into a huge smile, "Ho'was it? Did you hurt yo'self?"

"No, no – I'm fine Professor" Draco said with a put on cough, "That was brilliant! Brutus was fantastic. I want to take him home."

"Oh, I thoug' you'd wan' my guts! Brutus is a great name, I'll use that. Ere Brutus!" Hagrid smiled trying to pet his jaw. He got a dismissive nip; "No Brutus!" Draco warned him, "He's the one looking after you. Be good."

Brutus nodded slightly and let the half giant pet him finally.

"We'll best be off then. Thanks Professor." Marilyn smiled as she started to take a besotted Draco aside, " _Aridulus_!"

Immediately Draco became dry and fluffy, all trace of gills and webbing gone. He felt sad but even more so as they walked away from their new friends and to the Herbology greenhouses.

"I think I'm in love Marie." He sighed as he watched them frolic before going into the next lesson.

* * *

They were the talk of the school by the time dinner came; Draco, the Boy Who Rode the Untameable Horse and Marilyn, the Seahorse Whisperer. Hagrid was chuffed and he wouldn't shut up; "Rose out of the lake like a phoenix from the ashes Minerva!"

The 1st years were very impressed, almost as if it was already legend. The male Mer was very proud of himself, feeding off of the praise and adoration. Marilyn was most surprised by the friendly encounters she got; "You were so brave to be the first one to pet them.", "Weren't you scared they'd attack you?" "I wish I had your way with animals…" After dinner Draco hurried back to the Common Room with Marie in tow before anyone could catch up with them. Once inside he produced some floo powder and told her; "Rule number 3. Follow where I go, shout what you hear."

He then took his portion of green powder and shouted "Whitecliff Cottage!" throwing his powder into the grate. He disappeared leaving a bemused Marilyn behind.

"Really Fishbutt?" She chided as she followed suit. As the green flames died the familiar sights and smells of home hit her hard, making her feel all nostalgic. Draco was in great abandon, heading for the back door of the house. She caught up with him and asked how on earth he got her home address.

"Your godfather gave me it and I sent an owl to your dad to tell him I was taking you home for your birthday. Don't worry, he's not in. He's seeing the Weasleys… _Alohamora_." He spoke opening the back door onto the ocean. They could feel it then, hearts racing, gills pulsing, senses reawakening. It felt like an age since they felt this wonderful. They ran towards the shore, kicking up sand and throwing their uniforms off as if there was no tomorrow. They dived into the spray simultaneously, lost in complete and total bliss laden relief. Like how a pair of lovers loses all sense of themselves, so too did our Mers, swimming further and further out and down as if committing themselves to the water already. After a heady excited kiss Marilyn hauled herself onto a rock and just panted, letting salt go back into her skin and veins.

"Merlin I've missed this!" She moaned into the soft weeds as he joined her, "How do you feel?"

"Alive. For the first time in my entire life!" He swore brushing his hair back and grinning. His tail felt like it was truly his, every aquatic part was intrinsically tied to his being. Marilyn felt the same; she never wanted legs again.

"Let's stay here…" She groaned into his chest after a magical unending smooch. His pheromones were on fire, the salty brine making his love potion like scent even stronger.

"Oh let's…" He murmured before rushing into another gorgeous kiss. When they withdrew from each other's lips they looked at land; how plain and boring it appeared. How could any Mer look at it and think it good enough to replace the freedom which lapped and caressed their scales. However it was steadily getting darker so they decided to head back but just after watching the sun set. The pink and orange light danced upon cloud, sea and scale, making everything both shinier and dimmer. He held her hand and kissed her cheek when he realised he hadn't said enough; "I love you."

"I love you too Draco… thank you for such a special day."

"It's not over yet." He reminded her.

"Oh… so is this not my gift?" Marilyn asked getting giddy again.

"It's part of it, although the hippocampi were a surprise I must admit. I really want one." Draco sighed getting dreamy. Marilyn sighed too; "I know, Perla was lovely too. Well, they're only so lovely because they're our type of horse. They're very mistrusting of humans so they came up to us instead. If we weren't there I can guarantee you Hagrid would have had a serious accident."

"You think so?" He asked doubtful. Marilyn nodded; "For definite. I was surprised Brutus didn't take you all the way down to the bottom to be honest. They were wild ones Draco; we were the first Mers they've ever come into contact with."

"The poor dears… I wonder if Hagrid will let us look after them, y'know, to keep them company." Draco suggested before getting back into the water. Marilyn slithered back in before giving her answer; "I dare say that's a wonderful idea. You'd love it back home in the Med, we've stables full of them. Have I found a new interest for you?"

"I think you have my dear." He chuckled before saying, "Race you to the beach! Loser's a pile of seagull poop."

And with that he was off like a shot but not if Marie could help it. She caught up with him easily; how many times had she swam this bay? She knew every current and every lull, speeding past like nobody's business. She beached first, looking smug as he trailed behind. He stranded with a soft thud, his back digging into the sand. He sat up and started searching for his over robe in the distance. He gave up and wandlessly accioed for it, catching it and laying it out of the way of the water. Draco rummaged through his pockets hiding what he was doing with his body. He found it.

"Close your eyes and open up your hands." He ordered playfully. She shut her eyes and wiggled with anticipation. When she was told to open her eyes she gasped – "Ohhhoooohhhh…. This looks expensive!"

In her hands was a black jewellery box big enough for – "No! Oh you shouldn't have! Draco…" She blushed looking awe inspired at the opera length pearl necklace he had gotten her.

"I read a long time ago that a queen of the sea shows her wealth by how many pearls she displays and being a princess I was surprised by how little you wore. I wanted to correct that." He purred taking them out and placing them around her neck, "Do you accept them?"

Marilyn kissed him humbly, "Of course I do silly – they're truly wonderful. Besides… a Mers' first rope should always be from her lover."

"Good. Happy Birthday Marie." He congratulated her, "Now it's up to you. We could sleep here for the night or go back to the castle."

"Well… I could show you my actual nest. There's a cave near the next beach along which we can sleep in. I'll take our clothes inside to keep them dry." She offered rapidly going into her Halfling form.

"That would be great! But you'll be breaking rule 1 then. I'll do it." He said standing up on two legs. He gave her a swift hug and a kiss on the forehead. She returned to her tail as she watched him find and carry them back into the house and he was soon back in the water but this time with their wands just in case. As they swam to the cave Marilyn showed him the fastest route without light or interference from currents. The entrance was submerged, guarded by long purple weeds and crabs. They swam through a tunnel guided by one of Marie's wandless light jellyfish until they entered something reminiscent of a fairy tale. There was a bed of woven seaweed, fishing nets and soft corals and above them the water's surface as a ceiling. He broke it and found the actual roof of the cave to be studded with lightly glowing crystals and the sides covered with a plethora of sea flora, getting denser as it got to the water. He dived back down aptly pleased; "I like it here."

"I'm glad, now snuggle up with me." Marilyn pouted getting comfy and effortlessly attractive in her nest, playing with her new pearls in between her fingers. Draco gave her a salute and cast out the light with a wave of his hand; "Yes Ma'am!"


	9. The Invisible Tide

Brutus was awake before the rest of his family, eagerly awaiting for the arrival of his friends. Ever since Marilyn's 16th birthday the Hogwarts Mers would come down just before breakfast to greet and take care of them for half an hour, even longer on the weekends. Marilyn managed to educate Hagrid a little better on looking after them which the half giant took on readily and Draco took every opportunity to learn as well. It was the day after Valentines, and they were planning to spend their real date amongst their fellow kind. They had spent the 14th in Hogsmeade as per tradition but being sea creatures it felt more natural to be by water. Marilyn and Draco arrived at their paddock all smiles and Brutus whinnied and neighed happily back at them. Their paddock was now a fenced in part of the Black Lake shore by the Forbidden Forest, half water and half pebbles with a small stable.

"Well hello gorgeous!" Draco cooed giving him a hefty pat and a stroke. Marilyn rolled her eyes; her (mer)manly boyfriend did more baby talk than she ever did. She opened the gate and strolled past into the stables, welcomed by the sight of a mare and tadfoal fast asleep. She left to grab them some seaweed for breakfast and watched as Draco mounted his steed with ease. He decided to do a few laps around the pebbles before throwing caution to wind and letting Brutus drag him into the lake, subsequently getting Marie drenched in the process.

"Oi! Fishbrains!" She hollered glaring at them. Both of them looked at her innocent as infants.

"Just cause there's no one watching doesn't mean they won't notice!" Marilyn scolded him. Draco pouted; "But we don't exist here anymore remember?"

They cantered over to her so she could finish her argument; "The point is Draco we've _only_ _ **just**_ got out of the rumour; you strolling in wet and gilly will set it off all over again. Please, I know you love Brutus, but can you just be human in Hogwarts for my sake?"

Draco sighed and offered her a hand up, which she took and sat in side saddle. "I'll try Marie… but to be honest I feel more human after… after your birthday. I feel better, more so than I've ever felt. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well… we slept like how Mers are supposed to do in actual sea water… The pool had that but it didn't have real sea life in it and just salty water never truly works." Marie said mostly with her hands.

"So it healed us? I feel complete at least."

"That's good. That's how you're meant to feel. I've been thinking actually that maybe… maybe your idea was kinda brilliant…" She admitted as if it pained her.

"Kinda? Kinda brilliant?" Draco chided, "Marie, I've told you from day 1 we should be in the sea-"

"And I agree with you. We can only be human for so long before the inevitable happens. But we came back, happily might I add, instead of giving into temptation. I was amazed you woke us up and got us back to school." Marie said.

"Well I had to didn't I? I couldn't leave my Brutus in that oaf's hands and someone has to keep Slytherin running and Umbridge at bay." Draco stated proudly.

"And that's my point! We can do both! Why I never thought of it before – Draco. I propose we go to my house and my bay – no, our bay, every weekend. We go on Saturday night when everyone's asleep and we come back early morning on the Sunday. We sneak out, freshen our scales and then we sneak back. It's perfect."

Draco thought for a while, setting Brutus on a light canter as he did. He replied; "It's perfect but what if I can't resist temptation and I never want to get out, or further more I can't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyways, it's your choice, not the oceans; full Mer or not. You decide when to fully embrace your gills."

"Ok." He nodded, "Let's do it then. Every weekend, come rain or shine."

Marilyn hugged him in agreement and then pushed him off Brutus for good measure, causing a giant splash and a disgruntled sneer. She took hold of the reins and decided it was her turn; "You can feed them this morning! I've done it every time this week."

"It's a good job I'm in love with you or this would be deemed intolerable!" He grumbled back dragging himself out.

* * *

The following Saturday after Hufflepuff throttled Gryffindor (much to Draco's vicious glee) the Mers flooed out close to midnight to Marilyn's family home as planned and were just about to make it to the back door before they were stopped.

"Lumos!"

Draco turned around instantly whilst Marie flinched instinctively.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Charles Icarus Gray asked them sternly. Marilyn gave a huff and gave her dad a knowing yet exasperated look; "Dad, Draco, Draco, Dad."

Draco stepped up and thrust out a hand for his girlfriend's dad to shake, keen to make the right impression despite flooing uninvited into his house; "Ah, Mr. Gray, we haven't fully met. I'm Draco Sorcette, formerly Malfoy-"

"Malfoy? You didn't write that in your letter - You're just like your mother!" Charles swore at Marie, "Always picking up rotten apples-"

"He's not like his dad – he's ten times the man he ever was!" Marilyn snapped back before the former Ravenclaw could tear Draco and his family to shreds. Charles put his hands up as a sign of defeat; "Alright… but if I get one word of you-"

"Sir, I wouldn't do that, I care too much about her to do that. Please, I'm only here to keep your daughter and myself healthy – I probably should have written to you again to tell you we were coming." Draco apologized smoothly.

"Hmph, no point now is there, you're already here." Her father said dejectedly, "Go on then, do what you need to do – but no hanky panky or tampering with the weather young lady!"

"Father!" Marilyn cringed, "You're worse than mum."

"Your mum wouldn't allow you here in the first place so count yourself lucky- just send me a note next time, so I'm not scared to death."

"Alright sir." Draco said with the slightest of bows. Charles rolled his eyes and grabbed his half empty cup of tea, "I'm off to bed. Make sure you get back to school before I come down again!"

He left the room with Nox muttered under his breath and Marilyn sighed with relief. They got outside and slowly this time walked to the shore.

"Is he always like that?" Draco asked her wearily getting undressed.

"Only when he's had too much Firewhiskey and tea. He's usually a decent bloke and pretty mellow… he's just protective of me." Marilyn said wistfully looking at the waves. The rush of adrenaline they had last time had been destroyed by her parent's discipline.

"Why? What did he mean by rotten apples?"

"Oh that – my mother when they first encountered hated his guts for being a human wizard, knowing what his kind did to her people. He basically moved into her grotto and made it dry; a big Mer no-no. She trapped him in her grotto and took away his wand to teach him a lesson but my father grew fond of her. It was unrequited love for many years until she migrated as usual back to the Mediterranean in the summer and found a new mate. However that merman only wanted to mate with her for her power and glory whilst also having a string of lovers on the side. My mum fled back to British waters and realized what she had all along, my dad… she gave him back his wand but he didn't leave. They mated and had me and the following year he was given gillyweed and they got married. He's still a merman but he prefers his legs… He's protective because he sees Marguerite in me every day and can't bear to see me as broken hearted as she was."

By the time her story had ended they had come to their favourite rock, morose and glum.

"That's so sad…" Draco moaned, "And I want you to know I'd never use you as a means to an end. You're too precious for me to consider you a thing to pawn or create leverage. I could probably do that with Greengrass, heck I'm expected to. But what about my Dad? Why does yours hate mine?"

"Simple. They bullied one another quite fiercely and I think at one point he tried to ask your mum out."

"No way – ugh that's weird." He cringed making a disgusted face.

"I know. It bears not to think about it."

There was a silence as they got comfortable sitting on the rock snuggling, tails spiralling around one another and Draco broke it with a question; "Thinking of families… Do you want one of your own?"

"Children? Well eventually yes – not until I'm 76." Marilyn admitted, "Or maybe when I'm in my 20s. I don't know… I'll ask you the same thing, do you want children Draco?"

"Oh yes. Not right now as that would be silly and… unethical but yeah, lots of mini Marie's would be fine by me." He grinned stroking her hip fin.

"What about mini Draco's swimming around driving you nuts?" She coyly asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Uh, I was such a brat as a child – it would be hell on earth Marie. "Daddy I want this!", "But I don't want a Cleansweep!" or the ever perennial, "Why don't I get my own West Wing?" There would be no joy bringing up that kid." He joked semi-seriously.

"And you think I was any better?" She asked giggling, ""I can't go to school today mummy because it's too dry!", "I want to be a crab and bite everyone's toes off!" or my personal favourite, "When I'm queen all the boys will become slugs and I'll squish them like a troll!""

"Aww, you sounded cute and slightly murderous but at least you don't sound spoilt." He complimented her.

"I wasn't spoilt but in the seas I was. But no, kids it is then. How many? Two? Three?" She asked brightly.

"How about two girls and a boy? Or even just one of each?" He replied diplomatically.

"Yes, we definitely don't want an only child… well…" Marie gave a yawn and slipped into the water, "I think it's time we head off to bed. Are you coming?"

"Yeah sure." He sighed stretching and following suit. When they got to their new nest they dropped off almost immediately; the thought of the distant future dancing through their minds and asking what Hogwarts is like and the joys of birthdays and Christmases. _'She'd have her eyes,'_ was the last thought that floated through is conscious before slipping into sleep.

* * *

The following Monday they were bright eyed and (in a sense) bushy tailed and greeted with March's edition of the Quibbler. It had just so happened that Draco and Marilyn had been in the Three Broomsticks when Harry Potter, the main feature and cover boy of the edition, gave his interview so they felt no need to read it. They did feel the need however to publicly sneer at the sheer amount of owls Harry received throughout breakfast. Draco did receive an owl himself, one directly from his father and the bird was intent he read it immediately. He took the sealed parchment and gave the bird a lump of toast and shooed it off; any letter from father was not to be read in public. During break time he and Marie skulked away to an empty corridor and read in silence together.

"I don't like his tone… _Anything that boy spouts is nonsense and abhorrent. Make sure you appear neutral to the facts_ … Are you his son or his understudy Draco?" Marilyn asked him half joking.

"Sometimes I wonder if he sees me as just a younger puppet version of himself. Anyways, I'll have to reply." He remarked.

"Well just nod and write vaguely. We don't want a family kafuffle."

That night he wrote to his father a two sentence letter and to Mr Gray a nearly 2 page correspondence about his relationship, his apology and his desire to go to his beach every weekend. He read it and re-read it about 13 times until he was happy with it, making sure to put in every redeemable character feature he had. He then set off to the Owlery and by Tuesday's breakfast he had two replies which he shared with Marilyn in private:

"Dear Son, thank you for your understanding and cooperation. Yours, Father. And then we have this one… ahem… Dear Master Draco, You do not need to explain yourself as my daughter has rabbited on about you enough to make ears bleed this week. I knew that my offspring would eventually have to grow up and get hitched to a matched betrothed but I didn't expect it to be from your part of the wizarding tree. I was surprised is all, and slightly inebriated as tradition on a Saturday night; if a wizard at 51 isn't allowed a tipple every once in a while then what is the world coming to? You may bring Marilyn home at any time if you so wish, considering your circumstances, and feel free to get to know me if you wish. Yours sincerely, Charlie Gray."

"He let you call him Charlie? Well somebody's in his good books." Marilyn smiled cheekily. Her cheek pepped him up considerably and their joint good mood carried on to Friday night in which they decided to leave for a soak early. It was 8pm and Charles managed to persuade them to have a cup of tea and a chat before they lost all abandon in the water. Throughout the whole conversation Draco kept sneaking glances at the sea, making him subconsciously gravitate closer to it. Charles gave up in the end delaying the inevitable and let them go, only after giving each of them a hug.

"You're not as bad as I thought Drake, just look after her for me." Charles said warmly clapping a hand on the boys back. Overcome with such fatherly affection Draco nodded and shyly walked away, accompanied by a giggling Marie. They went to bed in the nest right away and woke up early to stargaze. Marilyn decided it would be best to take him out to further waters to test his stamina and showed him the natural barrier between Mer and Humans. It was a drop in the sea floor from the shallows to a deeper darker part which only appeared like that from the outside. Once they crossed it they found it to be abundant in colour and life and just as light. She explained that humans saw a different world; a murky, unexplored depth devoid of variety. This was the Mer world, an Eden of reefs, great swathes of seaweed forests floating in the current and vast plains of sand dunes interrupted by tall surface scraping rocks. She told him coral covered shipwrecks were like small cities, with populations of fish and Mers living amongst one another in harmony; that when you got into really deep water whole colonies populated the faces of underwater cliffs like a wasp's nest made of carved stone and aquatic flora. As they sprawled on the sand he listened in awe about the palace she grew up in; a small but ornately decorated chateau with a vast reef garden she'd play in for hours. He asked about the marine life and its disposition to themselves. She answered with the best advice she could give him; "We are not above the food chain, we are in it so treat everything with respect including the stuff that might fancy you for tea. Luckily sharks don't like the taste of our flesh and most predators know they can't eat us whole without an upset stomach."

"But what if I get hungry?" He asked curiously. Marilyn put a hand up and made a clawing gesture whilst flashing a razor sharp smile; "These talons aren't just so you look mean to people, they're our actual means to get supper."

Draco gulped. She laughed; "Nah I'm just kidding, the guys go fishing in the deep waters and bring it back during mating season. We then prepare it and store it along with our veg and seaweeds. You won't go hungry but we never take out too much from the sea's bounty."

The following week Draco couldn't stop dreaming about the sea and all its wonders, about how vast and unending it all was. He felt exited more than anything else, eager to go back and go further. He asked Marilyn question after question, the next one more philosophical or practical than the last. She was more than happy to tell him everything, going into great detail on how it all worked. They got so caught up wishing for the weekend that they only just heard the news of Umbridge firing the beloved and misty eyed Sybil Trelawny. They heard through rumours Firenze the centaur had been hired as her replacement and that the pink toad had asked him if he could sense other half breeds in the castle. According to Hermione and Harry he gave the vaguest and most boring answer so she dropped all queries.

Firenze's lessons were interesting to say none the least. He towered over his students, his hooves gently clicking upon the stone floor whilst he read in vapid tones about how to read the stars. Draco had to remind himself his new teacher was not at all like Brutus and would not appreciate a pat on the flank. It didn't help though when Firenze would stand beside him and look deep into his eyes like the centaur was demanding an apple and then spout dry long prophecy. "Beware the invisible tide Master Draco; it will sweep you away from under your feet."

On the first Saturday in April they escaped from Hogwarts and ran to their beach as usual at 11pm, falling asleep with ease. Draco woke up first and decided to surface alone. The stars were still shining brightly, a green flash of sunrise on the horizon. He spotted his name sake without difficulty and then Venus on which he placed a silent thank you. He was about to sing a morning chant when a head popped up from out of the seafoam. It was attached to a body thankfully to his racing scared heart and it spotted him. The person came toward him, all the while Draco tried to guess its gender. They had very long brown hair in the messiest up do imaginable; shells and pieces of coral held it up and seaweed was woven into dreadlocks. Draco checked the Mer's chest to get a quick answer; _'They don't have shells so it could be a guy but then again she could be flat chested.'_

He was still puzzled when the fellow was directly in front of him. On closer inspection the face was broad but traditionally pretty. They were overall quite slender and elegant with many a barnacle and flakes of pearl attached to their shoulders and upper arms.

"Hello." Draco said politely. They cocked their head to the side and smiled slightly; "Hello."

"Hi…I'm Draco. Er, shai'm appelle Draconis, et du?"

The Mer looked even more puzzled but came closer, invading Draco's personal space. The Mer placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, a manicured but manly hand, and peered into his face. The Mer then whispered something with lots of clicks and squeaks in a language that sounded roughly Welsh or old Druid. Draco was most confused and tried to back away but the Mer dragged him down under the water.

"CAN. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME. HUMAN?" The Mer shouted announcing every very English sounding word.

"Yes! There's no need to shout!" Draco sounded back much to his new friend's surprise.

"Human! You speak!"

"I've a tail like you – I'm a Mer too." Draco said irritably pointing to his tail which admittedly was hard to see in the dark water. The Mer looked and realisation dawned on their face; "Oh! Sorry – I thought you were lost and in need of some help. I kept seeing you sigh and look sad; are you alright?"

It was then Draco's turn to gasp and look awestruck because after his panic had settled he realised the Mer's voice was male. This was his first encounter with a fellow merman and yet, he was so womanly and, dare he think it, beautiful.

"I-I-I'm fine. Yeah. Completely and perfectly fine. Just thinking – stargazing actually-"

"But why do it so close to the dry? You should come with me, I can take you where there's no human light." The merman offered helpfully.

"I can't… sorry. My girlfriend's still asleep and I can't-"

"No I'm not."

Draco twirled in fright; "Jesus Marie! Is everyone conspiring to kill me today?!"

"Oh, hello Alexei!" Marilyn purred ignoring Draco's drama queen moment, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks Marienne." He spoke coolly as she swam to his side, "So who's this dweeb?"

 _ **"Dweeb?!"**_ Draco protested.

"Oh, this is just Draco my betrothed, y'know, family myth and all that." She said dismissively as if it was last week's news.

"So you found him? I'm guessing from the top of an iceberg the way he swims." Alexei chuckled as he watched Draco get offended.

"Not exactly… You know I went to wizard school?" Alexei nodded, "I found him there without a single clue or scale."

"Oh Marie! Should've stuck with me, that way you wouldn't be teaching some Leg how to be king."

"Oi!" Draco roared, "Enough is enough – I'm not a leg – I'm not sure that's even a proper insult – and second of all I'm not a dweeb I'm a beginner. I'll have you kno-"

"Draconis Sorcette will you stop complaining! We're only teasing you." Marilyn cooed coming over to give him a hug and a kiss in which Alexei copied; leaving a craving and bizarrely intimate kiss on his cheek. Draco had to hide his face for shame of his blushing which Marie found adorable rather than worthy of scorn. He asked why she was so lax about it; "Most if not all Mers are bi but not unfaithful. He already has a boyfriend and he was just saying hello."

"Well he could say it with his lips the normal way next time I'm sure." He huffed before Alexei gestured for them to go to deeper waters; "Com'on Draco! I want to show you around!"


	10. A Pure Match

Alexei turned out to be a fun chap to be around despite the lack of personal space. He was bright and exuberant and ready for anything, always game for a race or another round of crab catching. On their second visit Alexei introduced Marilyn and Draco to his boyfriend. Mylas struck Draco as being a feminized version Potter with bright keen green eyes and a wild untameable mass of black hair that streamed behind him. His body was tougher and more muscular than Alexei's but not overly so. His tail was that of a trout whilst Alexei was more of a mackerel. Mylas greeted Draco in the same weirdly accepted way; a hug and a kiss on the cheek even on first glance. He too had no concept of personal space, often bumping into him when they had plenty of water to swim in. Back on dry land he pondered with Marie on why they were 'so rude like that' and her answer astounded him.

"I've told you; we are seductive beings and sometimes to seduce our partners we flirt with someone else. When we're all good friends it just comes out as brief touches and hugs. There's nothing mean or sensual about it, it's platonic. We like intimacy of any kind and sharing kisses amongst friends is good manners, nothing more. You were very rude in not giving one back."

"I was rude? Excuse me, but I am not snogging every Mer I happen to come across!" Draco yelled as Harry's DA meeting speech began.

"Draco, quieten down please." Potter ordered giving him a warning glare. Malfoy shut up immediately and distracted himself with the lesson at hand. The topic was on Patronuses, the very spell he had to conjure without practise to save Marie. He had however, not touched the spell since and had worries it would really be a ferret. When they were given time to practise Dumbledore's Army produced Patronuses of varying success all in different animal forms and strengths. Draco had a go and produced a strong one fairly quickly but couldn't bear to look.

"Is it a ferret? If it is I'll kill that Mad Eye-"

"No Draco! Look!"

Floating before him was an apparition of Brutus on two forelegs and a tail who swam off into the ether; the floor looking like the surface of the lake when his ghostly head reared out of it before diving back down. He turned his attention to Marilyn and gawked; Perla stood right beside her, bright and white and with a nod of her head chased after Brutus. Draco stood by Marie and kissed her softly; "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome. I half worried I'd conjure a dragon in your honour." She admitted shyly as she watched their Patronuses nuzzle one another before vanishing.

"Aye, that could be problem-"

Suddenly there was a loud opening of the door and Dobby was present in the room. Stunned his ex-house elf was before him, Draco couldn't move and was horrified to hear what he squeaked; "Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army must leave immediately! Dobby found out that Umbridge has found out! Umbridge is coming – quick – Dumbledore's Army must go before it's too late!"

Marilyn dragged on Draco's arm before he could react himself and was rushed into a wave of fellow members. The door swished fully open and they ran for their lives to the sanctuary of the dungeons.

"What about Harry?" Draco asked frantically whilst they flew down the stairs.

"He'll be ok! I'm sure they'll understand perfectly – Draco what are you doing?" She seethed as she saw him stop and travel back up.

"I have to help them after what they've done for us."

"No! Umbridge will be there and she'll know we fooled her – please! We have to act like the enemies they perceive us to be! If she sees you there we'll be ruined." Marilyn screeched back. He stopped again and turned heel; "He'll be fine – he's Harry Potter for griffin's sake!"

He took Marilyn by the hand and rushed her to the Common Room, panting and out of breath. He took her straight to his dorm room confident it would be empty and it was; most of the other Slytherin boys were probably beside Dolores hungry for blood. She sat on his bed and put her head in her hands; "We were never there. We don't know anything do you hear me?!"

"Marilyn please calm down." He hushed sitting beside her quickly and embracing her, "Breathe deep… Sing with me. I'm not afraid of anything, nor foe, nor shark no toad; I am a current strong and bold, I am my own queen and king."

"My story told a thousand voices sound, a soul of tempest, heart ne'er cease to pound… Bravest warrior of the sea and I will rescue me." She whispered low but strong into his neck.

"That's my girl." He whispered back stroking her hair. He let her cry softly against him and after a while realised she was fast asleep. He then carried her bridal style to the mostly deserted Common Room and laid her down on the sofa closest to the fire. He stayed up vigil for word of what was happening. He did feel a little guilty for not helping out but he knew if there was any potential for damage it was not worth it. By midnight word had spread; Albus Dumbledore had vanished and was deposed as headmaster.

* * *

The following day was a storm of upset for the school; already angry at her rules they were now livid that Dolores Umbridge was headmistress, a role which she took on in relish. Her Inquisitorial Squad was in full swing, the majority of Slytherin 5th years it seems in its rank. Pansy Parkinson was now worse than ever flanked by Millicent and Daphne, backed up by Crabbe and Goyle. The five of them terrorised the hallways, scaring even those in green. They wielded their power ruthlessly and took many pleasures in hunting down DA members like it was sport. They rounded up the Golden Trio within hours of breakfast and by lunchtime Parkinson and her team had Draco cornered.

"Where were you last night?" Parkinson asked him slowly and calculatedly.

"The library and after that the Common Room. You can ask Blaise and Nott for proof if you don't believe me." Draco said diplomatically. If there was one good thing his father had taught him it was how to create the perfect alibi.

"We will. Do you happen to know any members of Dumbledore's Army?" She asked dryly.

"Of course not Parkinson – I only heard about the blasted group last night." He bit. She looked at him with a blank expressionless face and he could hear Crabbe's knuckles crack.

"Why don't you join us? I'd have thought rounding up Potter and his fellow idiots would be right up your alley." She sneered. His brows furrowed and he grit his teeth; "I take no pleasure in creating misery for my own happiness. Taking my frustration out on fellow students is immoral and unjust – I only attack when they strike first. You should take my advice and quit before everyone loathes you more than usual. Didn't I tell you at Christmas to stay away from me?"

"You did, but under the circumstances we have to interrogate everyone, and that so happens to include you Prince of Slytherin. So I'll ask you again, Malfoy, do you know anything about the DA?" Pansy hissed brandishing her wand. He whipped out his own wand twice as fast and disarmed her; "I've told you; No. And don't even think about doing the same to Marilyn because you'll get the same answer. We know nothing and would appreciate it if you backed off."

Pansy nodded hurriedly out of terror and slowly picked up her wand from off of the floor, his own still trained on her throat just in case. The squad fled when he lowered his wand and stood smirking at the sight of it. He turned heel and went off in search of Marie to keep her safe.

* * *

Later in that day two events happened which would be written in the new editions of Hogwarts: A History for sure; the use of Veritaserum on Harry Potter and the uplifting, school stopping and astounding display of the Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. The fireworks seemed to never cease and not a classroom was full. The whole school was out in the courtyard cheering the majesty of fire and chaos. The twins were unstoppable and a force to be reckoned with; explosion after explosion, the next more vicious and colourful than the last. What made it special was the sight of the grand high Toad herself being chased by a juggernaut of sparks and ash, screaming and yelling like a deranged madman. It was made even more triumphant by the fact her staff of teachers stood by and watched with glee, not an ounce of redemption crossing their minds. Fred and George set off a few more to follow members of the Inquisitorial Squad in revenge and Draco and Marilyn cheered them on from their spot in the clock tower. It was a prime spot to see the havoc and the glory of everyone celebrating.

"This is fantastic!" Marilyn whooped before giving him a tight hug, "This is absolutely bloody fantastic!"

"I know! Yes!"

The twins set off another and then a final giant earth shaker. It roared into life and exploded mid-air to shower sparks and sparkles down below. Everyone wouldn't stop talking about it, so much so near enough every house threw a party to celebrate the rebellion. That was every house apart from Slytherin which was kept quiet under pain of death whilst the Squad licked their wounds. Draco was half tempted to rock up to Gryffindor Tower and party all night long in defiance and thought he better not if he wanted to keep his alibi. However that didn't stop him from making snide comments over breakfast the following morning, gleefully asking if they were 'too hot to handle'. Marie nudged him in the ribs for making such a lame pun.

Alas, the good mood couldn't last forever as a fateful letter arrived. It was lying on his empty plate at breakfast on Thursday, neat penmanship used on the address. He tucked it into his robe immediately and waited till sundown to read it. The feeling of dread came over him well before the final word and he sat next to Marie in their hidden Common Room corner wordlessly. He passed her the letter and she read in silence. She put it down as if it was a bomb and took a breath. She looked at him sadly and smiled her hopeful smile, all before giving him a warm and caring hug.

"You can do this. I know you're strong enough." She said as she looked him in the eye.

"I know that but I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted – I wanted to go with you –"

"I know Dracie but you'll be fine. You can always floo to mine and hang out with the boys, they'll take care of you." She offered.

"I know they will but it won't be the same. I don't want to stay housebound at the Manor, I don't want to be under his thumb no longer!" Draco pleaded.

"Darling please, I know. But we have to play along. I would stay with you and help you but I've been summoned too." Marilyn admitted.

"What? Why what's happened?" He asked with a voice full of concern.

"My mother's been having some difficulty – there's more poachers than usual- anyways she needs me to take care of things. I promise it won't take long-"

"Poachers?" He asked seething.

"Yes… there's been a spate of body thefts, intentional attacks. We get the odd one once in a while but this- this is battle strategy. My colony needs me Draco-"

"Then let me help, I'll fight! I'll come with you." He offered in desperation; anything to get out staying with family for three weeks with Dark Lord Dinner parties.

"No – it's dangerous and you'll get hurt." Marilyn returned.

"Let me get hurt, I need to learn. If I'm going to be your co-ruler I need to know the challenges your kind faces. I'll come up with some excuse." He said adamant.

"No, we've discussed this! The moment you sneak off behind Voldie's back your family gets killed!" She hissed back.

"Then- then I'll tell them up front."

"Are you crazy?!" Marilyn spat baring her fangs, "Draco! You're just going to have to sit this one out. Yes it would be nice if you could join me."

"So you admit it – having me there is good. Let me do it!" He spoke rising to stand. He stared her down, an ominous chant echoing between them. Marilyn sighed with a huff and shrugged her shoulders: "Alright. Fine, whatever. But how the hell are you gonna get to the Med under your father's watch?"

Draco sat and thought for a moment, staring at his father's letter and then remembering the one Titus wrote. He nodded and smiled; "Simple. I can floo there."

"What?!"

"Titus Sorcette didn't just give me sea water in my blood; he gave me a villa in the South of France directly by the sea. It's mine, well, it should be. I'll find the will, the deeds, the address; I'll be with you in days." He said making it sound like a promise. Marilyn rolled her eyes and slumped; "There's no point arguing with you is there? Fine. Join me in my own people's battle but don't you dare get caught doing it. If you have to attend anything Deatheater related, do it, no matter how much you'd prefer helping me out."

"Alright. I promise I'll be a good Malfoy and a good Sorcette. I'll find a way to do both."

* * *

The Easter Holidays arrived and with an ever amounting sense of damnation Draco arrived at the Malfoy Manor with a heavy heart. He flooed in with a light suitcase and enough fake homework to create a whole host of excuses. One of the house elves greeted him and tried to take his bags but wouldn't let him. He went straight to his room and made himself at home; unmade the bed, flung open the curtains and opened the windows. He disorganised the bookshelves to his own liking and broke the freshening charms around the room. He'd be damned to have his own childhood bedroom feel like a hotel suite. Still in the rebellious mood he changed into the muggliest clothes he owned, designer jeans and a black polo neck and headed off to the kitchens for a peckish nibble. His plan was to make his presence known but completely forego the awkward greetings, thus making social time with his parents as short and sweet as possible. He made himself a sandwich much to the behest of the elvish kitchen staff and set about making a much needed cup of tea. The house elves kept asking if he was well; doing anything domestic for yourself was very un-Malfoy behaviour. He told them he was fine and 'big enough and ugly enough' to look after himself. After his brew he went to the library to reread the letter Titus had bequeathed to the family, adamant he had mentioned a villa of some sort. He came across it again and indeed; a villa in Antibes. He searched through the family book to find anymore words of wisdom from his merman ancestor and sure enough there was.

 _Dear descendent,_

 _If you're reading this it means it has been kept intact as stated by my will and my human offspring has obeyed me; thus the truth of our existence cannot be extinguished. I wish for every successor of mine to heed my words in the hope that one day you will achieve happiness. Purity is folly; chaos is absolute. You must know this to ensure understanding. You may see me as an outlier and an outcast, a thing to erase off the family tree but you cannot erase my efforts from the body you so proudly look after. No wizard or witch is pure and to state that you are is spitting in the face of truth. We are mermen and as much as you love or loathe that fact you can never change it. Your sons and daughters will be born with gills and I will not apologize for it. Your wives and your husbands will never be intimate with you until you admit to them what you are. You may walk and run a thousand miles but it proves nothing; under your skin is a thick hide of scales you may never purge. If you want peace, dear Sorcette, accept this fate and I urge you to find her; find the Ambroiux family. I have looked for them but found no joy, apart from my new wife, Ariel Murex who has bestowed upon me a son and two twin daughters, Maximus, Meirid, and Bretta. I see for them a future I want you to enjoy too; a life without worry or despair. The more you persist that you're pureblood wizards the more your children will rebel and edge closer to the sea, to the point they will never return to land. Accept this. We are not Malfoys, we are Sorcettes._

 _I hope you make the right decision,_

 _Titus._

"I have." He whispered to himself smiling. He then looked up when he felt someone enter the room and tried not to panic.

"Ah, son. You've come home… and looking like the back end of the Weasleys by the looks of it." Lucius quipped automatically. Draco looked up from the family book and smirked; surely he had read the letter he had just read.

"Why are you smirking boy? If you're going to be snide do it properly."

"No father, I was just contemplating something," He drawled standing up and putting the book down, body slumped in a comfortable slouch, "How are you anyway?"

"I'm fine." Lucius said shortly affronted by his son's casual behaviour, "But what in the devil's name do you think you look like? If I wanted a mop for a child I would have bought one and not have to suffer."

"Oh this?" Draco smiled flipping all his waist long hair to his front with a flourishing hand, "I'm just trying something new, and thought I'd grow out of the school boy haircut phase."

"Well you look… unkempt." Lucius growled diplomatically trying not voice his fears he might have a homosexual son.

"Says you…" Draco muttered under his breath. Lucius inhaled through his nose; "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Don't you have studies to be doing?"

"Of course."

"So why aren't you doing that?" His father asked folding his arms.

"I'm in the library Dad, where else can I do my studies? I need certain books-"

"Well you don't need this one." He said curtly, picking up the one he really needed and leafing through it, "You're not old enough to read this one."

"But father I need it for Binns-"

"Whatever for? That dead coot will want nothing out of here."

"Family essay." Draco lied quickly, "Everyone in the class has to write where their magic inheritance has come from. Like really early."

"You already know that Draco. I highly doubt this will further your knowledge."

"Please, I need references and some of the details are hazy." He pleaded with a sympathetic hand out to take it back. Lucius looked at his face and scowled, shoving the book back into his hand; "Fine. As long as you get a bloody haircut!"

And that was that for the rest of the day apart from the briefest of greetings at dinner. He stowed the book along with others as decoy in his bedroom and stayed up for hours trying to find clues to deeds. If the 'Sorcette Villa' was still in their possession Titus would have written where to find the deeds, possibly in a secret code or s-

The thought hit him immediately; if a Mer was to go back to the sea then they'd have to prove they were his successors and the only way to do that without causing a watery commotion is to sing. He knew passages of text or even whole books could be enchanted so maybe Titus hid the information on a page that had to be unlocked. But then he reasoned there'd be a particular song with exact lyrics – surely just spouting Mer wouldn't unlock it. He had to try though.

 _"Shai merraigh at tu-ve adio, a mai tu-a-"_

"Draco? Is that you dear?"

Draco shut the book and turned in his seat to see his mother come into his room; "Yeah. Just me – Just talking to myself-"

"They do say that's the first sign of madness dear." Narcissa cooed standing by his desk, looking wearily at all the books, "Schoolwork I presume?"

"Oh yes, lots of it. Coming out of my ears." He said quickly standing up.

"Well don't work too hard, I'd like to have a son left after you leave school…Are you sure you're alright? You're looking ill… what's with the long hair all of a sudden? I was going to ask at dinner." She asked carefully whilst combing through a lock.

"Mum I'm fine. Actually I've never been better; I just wanted to try out something different y'know?" He smiled reassuringly.

"Ok. You do look handsome; you're the spitting image of your dad when he was your age-"

"That's it I'm going bald!" He joked but she took it the wrong way; "Hey! Take it as a compliment he was quite the catch – you'll find someone eventually."

Draco bit his lip and looked at the floor, it was now or never; "I think there might be someone Mother."

Narcissa's eyes lit up as though more Whizz-Bangs had set off; "OH! Who is she? Do we know her? What is she like? Pure? Tall? Is it Pansy? Please tell me you've gotten over her-"

"Mother…" Draco said calmly raising his hands to quieten her, "It's not Pansy and for your information I wasn't with her in any form to begin with. It's not set in stone yet… more of a crush really…"

"Aww, well as long as you behave yourself and act accordingly we'll have a match. Is she blonde? Tell me, I'm your mother I need to know these things." She chortled rubbing his arms in excitement.

"She's blonde yes, very pretty… she's got a beauty spot on her upper lip which drives me crazy…" He blushed realizing it was true whilst meandering to the bed, "She's about five foot five and she's so funny Mum! And witty and amazing and she's so good at transfiguration it's unbelievable. She made her own ball gown from scraps of lace she made bigger. Oh Mum… I think I'm in love with her."

By the time he had finished spilling out his secret he was sat on the end of his bed, head in his hands with a dreamy look on his face. His mother sighed and smiled warmly; "Then what are doing just daydreaming? Go get her for Merlin's sake!"

"You mean it?" Draco asked lighting up, this was evil but oh so cunning; he'd finally get approval for Marie in the most roundabout way possible.

"Of course! You should have her over for dinner some time and let us get to know her. I'll make sure Lucius isn't scary and you can wear your best suit." Narcissa fussed.

"Mum it's just a crush, she doesn't know me." He lied with an astonished grin on his face, "In fact she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Is she a Gryffindor?" She asked semi-seriously with a trademark Slytherin smirk.

"No, no, no – she's a Slythie – I wouldn't sink that low… She's just… unavailable you might say." Draco said offhandedly.

"Oh… taken?" She asked disappointed.

"Yeah." He nodded sadly. She came over and hugged him like a mother should, long with lots of back patting; "Don't worry about it dear. She'll appreciate your charms soon enough. It took me a long while to open up to your father so I wouldn't panic. Goodnight Draco."

She kissed him on the cheek and let him get some sleep. He debated singing at the book again but decided doing it fresh in the morning would be best. He slipped into pyjamas and chortled to himself; "Suckers! She said yes to a mermaid!"


	11. Familiar Truths

"Woman down!" One of the Peace Keepers yelled as an armed mermaid was snatched out of the water by human hands. Marilyn leapt out and grabbed hold of her wrists as the woman clung to the boat sides for dear life. A gruff hand pulled Marilyn up by her hair and was about to wrench her out of the sea completely before he hit the deck stunned. Stunned not by the gods but by a well-practised Expelliarmus. Draco grabbed Marie off the side and slide her back into the wet before disarming the other wizard and rescuing the poor girl. The Mer kicked back into life underwater and fled. As Draco glanced behind him to see her flee a revengeful hand was at his throat, dragging him up and choking him simultaneously.

"My, what a pest you are!" The British magical thug grunted grinning.

"At- arhgh… least I'm pah- not – ugly!" Draco managed before kneeing the brute in the unmentionables. He got dropped so he scrambled desperately for portside, rapidly changing from tail to legs to escape. He cannonballed in laughing more from the thrill of it than anything and joined with the Peace Keepers.

"Do it! Do it now!" He called swimming away from the hull. The Peace Keepers charged, swords and knives in hand and chopped and cut at the poachers nets. The Mers they had caught in nets were freed in a mad fleeing swarm; men, women and children pouring out of them in search of space and freedom.

"Draco the humans!" Marilyn pointed as hands retaliated back.

"We're gonna have to drown them!" Draco roared breaching into the fray once more, dragging Marilyn alongside, and wands with metal seals at the ready.

"That's murder Draconis! Capsize the boat instead – they'll learn their lesson when they have to swim back." She reasoned in return, "You take the bow and I'll take the stern, hover it up and then tip it."

"Roger that." He saluted before they dashed away to their positions. He heard her sing a countdown in his head and on the count of three they cast Wingardium Leviosa both with wands and wandlessly. The boat shook and rumbled, as if on a giant stormy wave and slowly rose out of the water. Scared for their lives the three wizard crewmen abandoned ship and swam out of harm's way. "Now!" Draco hollered, giving the signal to plummet the ship far down to the ocean floor, never to be seen again. The Mers swam away back to safer territory immediately after, keen to be far from any threat. Draco and Marilyn rounded up the rescued and led them to the colony palace to check up on them for any injuries or trauma. The High Priestess administered healing potions and remedies to those with wounds and the Queen and the Princess consoled the fretted. Draco found to his dismay a small boy who had been separated from his family and took it upon himself to find them. He recognised the boy's parents by their shared tails and delivered them their child. The little boy said thank you and hugged him, his mother and father giving thanks to the point they felt like they had to apologize to the new prince.

"No, no, don't worry about it. Take care of yourselves." He smiled before they left to go back to their homely nest. By early morning the victims of the bodysnatching had all but a few gone home and the young royal couple were looking forward to sleep. Those who hung around were either elderly, the eldest 243 years old or too injured to swim unaided. The elderly to Draco looked as if they were in their 80s, stiff but still spritely enough and they smiled warmly at him when he passed. Marilyn joined their pow-wow as they recovered and heard all their pearls of wisdom and gossip about her love.

"He has nice eyes… they were always a sign of good heritage…" One bumbled.

"Where did you say you found him again dear?" The youngest of the elders asked. Marilyn chuckled and replied; "In school and on land with legs of all things."

"You'd never tell dear by the way he swims – tell me, how was the wedding?"

Marilyn blushed to high heaven; "Madame Marale please! We're not married yet and we're waiting-"

"But he's tailed! How did it happen? Please tell!" Madame Marale pleaded. The other women started asking about it merely because it was so taboo; the Princess turning a human without an arranged temple or priestess – it couldn't be any more shocking.

"In my day we didn't even think about marrying legs! It's so foolish!" Madame Corallise huffed.

"Come now Bertha that was 200 years ago! I'm sure he's lovely." Madame Atraxia cooed giving Marilyn a supportive smile. Marilyn felt the urge to tell them all how lovely he was indeed but two familiar hands were on her shoulders and suddenly there was a kiss on her cheek.

"Were your ears burning Draco?" She asked him giggling.

"Very much so. Bon nuit madames, if you could excuse us for a moment?" Draco asked already leading her away from the group. He gave Marie a lengthy and lingering hug, sighing into her shoulder.

"Do you have to go so soon?" She moaned into his collarbones.

He nodded and smiled glumly; "I'll be back later this afternoon I promise… I was just glad to help out."

"You did more than help – without you I don't think we'd have rescued everyone. Thank you." Marilyn said honestly before giving him a hero's kiss. He whispered back; "You give me too much credit… now, I have to go before sunrise or I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"Good bye then Draco." She said with a kiss. After a final hug he set off away from the palace, hitch hiking a current to the shore. By 4am he had reached Antibes and ran butt naked to his villa. It was a very skinny building, three storeys tall and was barely looked after by a forgotten house elf. He charged in through the front door, locked it and set off for the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder from what he had brought with him and flung it into the hearth.

"Malfoy Manor, my bedroom!" He cried as the green flames engulfed him. He stepped out on the other side, brushed off the soot and collapsed onto his bed after a hurried wandless Aridulus. He didn't bother putting his body under his sheets as he was still warm from his heroics. He hadn't actually had time to sleep or relax with Marie as planned because as soon as he arrived he was thrust into a crisis. The last boat they had sunk was the third poaching ship of the night but that one had managed to capture people. Marilyn put him in charge of the Peace Keepers in the spur of the moment and he got on well with the team. The first ship they were able to create a big enough tempest to steer them clear and the second they stole their nets and let a barrage of crabs take care of the crew whilst also blowing it off course with strong winds. All in all it had been an unexpected yet thrilling night. The same couldn't be said for the morning; he woke up feeling like there was cloth in his ears and that he had a drum for a brain. It had been the third night in a row with only about 3 hours sleep. His parents didn't let him sleep in, they were keen to be awake at 7 on the dot, sending house elf after house elf to wake their 'lazy arrogant' son up. Breakfast was a sober affair, barely awake and falling asleep over the warmth of his porridge. Narcissa kept looking at him worriedly and knew the cause of it; it was that damn crush of his keeping him awake all night. She wasn't half wrong in a sense. Lucius hated to see his heir so unpresentable, fearing anyone of status could drop by unannounced.

"You should go to bed earlier Draco. You look like death." He said in a way that feigned concern. Draco nodded and then yawned. Narcissa took pity; "Go back to sleep love."

He did in fact do as he was told and within half an hour he was out cold again. He woke up at lunch alive and well, sneaking to the kitchens for crumpets. He wolfed them down and returned to his studies before going to see Marie again. He opened up the family book to the hidden page, singing into it his full name. He had cracked the song three days ago after trying to decode it for three days as well. The page lit up and welcomed him with letter after letter from Titus congratulating him and how to do things in the Mer world and certain parts of etiquette. He read for a little while, absorbing it in and then decided he better go. As usual he stripped to nothing to make it easier, putting on a casual wizard's tunic so he wouldn't scare the locals when he arrived. He flooed and landed in the villa's living room and set off to the beach. Being a busy Riviera town he had to skip his usual escape point and look for an empty beach. He found one and hid his robe in the rocks. He dived in and within the hour he was back in Marilyn's arms.

"How is everyone? Is everything ok?"

"We're holding up fine, everyone is back to safety… how are your family?" She asked leading him to a quiet spot to talk. It was a little garden of alien flowers and anemones.

"They're alright. I – I told my mum about you, not like that!" He chuckled when she made a distrusting face, "I told her I had a crush on you and well… now she wants you over for dinner."

"Oh…" Marilyn breathed getting panicky, "That'll go over swimmingly… But did she like the idea of me?"

"She said yes to you." He smiled leaning against a towering rock, "To be honest that's the biggest hurdle; she was happy for me."

"But why did you tell her?" Marie asked.

"Guilt I guess – she is my mother after all… and she does need to know at some point. But we're still a secret, don't worry." He reassured her with a winning smile.

"Thank you. So how long do I get you for myself today?" She asked leaning against him.

"Not as long as I'd like it to be. I'll have to turn up for dinner which means I'll have to leave in three hours." He moaned. Marilyn kissed his cheek to cheer him up; "You know we do have something that'll help with that. Come with me."

Marilyn took his hand and led him to the palace but instead of going through the front entrance they went down into a burrow. The tunnel opened out into a large cavernous room with unusual ingredients heaving off of stone shelves. There was a cauldron made out marble in the middle filled with lilac and purple magic fire. Marilyn swam straight past it and to an alcove hidden in the corner. Draco hung back, looking around the room, taking stock of all the ingredients; Spricklewurt, lobster claws, limpet glue, powdered butterfly.

"Draco come here." She ordered. He came to her side in an instant and pondered on what she had in her hands. She was holding onto a giant oyster shell, clamped shut but with something glowing blue inside.

"Now I want you to know that these are rather rare and therefore very precious… However, considering our circumstances I'm sure I could make some more," She said opening the shell like a jewellery box, "These are called Poseidon's Pearls Draco, and are used for long distance travel."

He picked one of the pearls up, a small droplet of blue light suspended in a glimmering coating and she carried on; "When Poseidon ruled he gifted a special set of pearls to his son Triton and according to legend that's how he could herald his father's arrival anywhere in the seas. They're like floo powder for those with gills; you bite it and the moment you do it you think of your destination. It will take you to the nearest body of water, transforming you into droplets."

"So you're saying I could go anywhere as long as there's a bath running?" He asked grinning.

"Pretty much, but it has to be big enough to contain all of you." Marilyn explained handing him the shell. There was about 50 pearls, all a different shade of blue. He snapped it shut and hugged her; "Thank you."

"Don't mention it; I want you here too you know."

The conversation wandered onto what the room they were in was and it turned out to be the Royal Potion Room. According to Marilyn this is where her mother would come down and tinker and where Marie first learnt about practical magic. Draco liked the room, as well as the rest of the palace and thought it a fine place to live. She guided him through a set of corridors until they came to the more public part and showed him the way to her chambers. Her room had a vaulted ceiling, tall pillars of rock and coral and sunken furniture stolen from a Georgian pirate ship. The room had big open windows so fish could swim in and around and they sat and watched them float by. There were views of the reef garden from her room and a vista of the sea's surface above their heads. He noticed the amount of strange tools she had around the room and discovered they were art materials designed for Mer hands. She persuaded him to sit still and before long she had drawn another portrait of him. This time he looked so much happier and alive, so at home with gills and tail. In that moment she realised how suited he was right there, with no expectations or worries; just fresh sea water, herself and his scales. _'This is how it's meant to be.'_ She sighed in her head and he nodded smiling.

* * *

Marilyn's mother was everything you'd expect a Queen of the Sea to be; tall, strict and incredibly forthcoming about her own opinions. Marie presented Draco finally after days of interruption and crime in the drawing room and he waited with baited breath. He had just come back from dinner with his parents, running a bath, sitting in it and taking a pearl. He emerged in Marie's room much to her fright, whacking him with a waterproof sketchbook in playful punishment. Now though the whack of a sketchbook didn't seem that bad.

Marilyn knocked on the entrance and poked her head in, "Err Mum?"

"Yes Marienne? What would you like to show me?" Marguerite III asked kindly, looking up from her paperwork.

"I've, well, I'd like you to meet Draco finally since we haven't – yeah – um," Marie proposed nervously, "Erm, he's here I-"

"Marie you don't have to be so nervous, I'm your mother not a shark." The Queen chuckled approaching her daughter. Her eyes and smile were warm and forgiving and Draco glimpsed them from where he was hiding. She caught his gaze however and called for him to come forth. He swam in gingerly; he had been in her presence before but quickly darted away to help someone to avoid the very nerves he was having at that moment. He noticed that Marilyn got her eyes and facial structure from her mother, her lips obviously from the Gray side of the family.

"Well hello Master Draconis, how are you this evening?" Marguerite asked calmly. Her soothing nature put him at ease and without realizing he was rabbiting on; "I'm great – n-never better your Majesty – I just have to say you're doing a great job running things I-"

He hid his burning cheeks behind his hands, pleading for help from Marie without words when he realized what an idiot he sounded like. Marguerite looked at him cautiously; "Are all boys on land this panicky?"

"No!" Marie giggled putting a hand around his shoulders, "He's usually very smooth and unflustered aren't you Dracie?"

Draco nodded and dropped his hands from his face; "I'm sorry your Majesty – I'm-"

"Please, we don't need to refer to status in private. Please just call me Maggie if it helps. Let's sit and talk." Marguerite offered taking pity on him. They sat on open clams by more magic fire, propped up with comfy pillows. She called for the maid and kindly asked for some tea. As they waited they chatted and Draco and Marie grew more and more comfortable.

"Well how is your father? Still terribly grumpy I presume?" Maggie asked casually.

"How did you know?" He grinned.

"He came to my wedding, well, he came to the dry ceremony at least." She answered when tea finally arrived. 'Tea' underwater came in the form of a seaweed which tasted like the brew but prepared in a paste. You took a teaspoon and added it to a bottle of warm seawater.

"He did? But my mother told me they never went." Draco said shocked.

"They were invited but only he came. You would have been only a baby at the time so your mother didn't go, I presume to look after you." Maggie said wistfully, "But yes, I met him finally… my Sorcette."

"What did he say to you?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Marguerite looked pained and then said simply; "He wished me the best of luck and gave his sincerest apologies. It wasn't meant to be, your father and me. He did tell me he once soaked and how it terrified him. Why do you think he has such hatred of anything impure?"

"Because of himself… Do you think if I told him he would be scared?"

"It'll be a shock at first but do you know what he told me on my wedding day?" Marguerite asked with smirk.

"What did he say?" Marilyn asked leaning in closer.

"He said his darling boy had the most beautiful gills he had ever seen."

Draco looked at her with a barrage of emotions running through his mind; he wanted to cry and laugh and scream and whoop so he settled on blubbering like a child. He rubbed his eyes so he could avert the girls' gazes and bit his thumb, shaking his head in shock. He couldn't believe his father would say anything so nice or so loving.

"Honey, Dracie dear." Marie cooed as she enveloped him in a motherly hug, "Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not ok!" He broke, "He's never said – he never says things like that!"

"You'd be surprised." Marguerite smiled sadly placing a hand on his shoulder, "He wouldn't stop talking about you and asking for advice. He's proud of you Draco, he just doesn't know how to show it. He was always scared of his inheritance, as any man would be, but when I talked to him, I couldn't find a happier new father. Your mother knows too, you shouldn't keep it secret."

"You think so?" He sobbed whilst trying to sound brave. Both mother and daughter nodded; "You should go now," The Queen advised, "Tell him right away."

"And you can tell them about me whilst you're at it. Heck, I'll stand with you as you tell him." Marilyn offered holding his hand.

"No. I need to do this alone."

* * *

The fire was crackling in the hearth and his glass of Firewhiskey was delightful. Lucius was leafing through Ministry paperwork for a case he was trying to bribe whilst his dear wife was embroidering something to pass the time. He heard distant splashes and then the rumble of drains, probably his son finally getting out of the bathtub. A dull panic rose within him and then brushed it off; his son wouldn't know.

"Narcissa dear, do you think we should tell him soon?" Lucius pondered nonchalantly.

"Tell him what darling?" She asked looking up from her needlework. He turned in his desk chair and put his reading glasses down; "I think it's time we told him about our family history."

Narcissa nodded; "Ah, the thing you swore me to secrecy the moment I said 'I do'."

"Yes that…" He sighed putting a head in his hands, "My father told me around about the same age – well, I found out before he told me straight."

"Do you want him to find out? Don't you think he's got enough on his plate?" She asked wearily.

"The Dark Lord won't find out – it's personal." Lucius said adamantly, "It's not like he'll actually throw himself – Good lord!"

Stood in the door way was a dripping wet son, seaweed plaited through his hair and leaving watery footprints where he tread. Draco was smiling nervously at them, dressed in a damp t-shirt and pyjama bottoms which they could see fins and torso gills pressing against the fabric. Narcissa glanced at his gills and started tearing up, reminded of the little Halfling baby she cradled in her arms. Lucius stood up and walked over, unsure what to do with his arms until he threw off the shackles of etiquette and hugged his son fiercely.

"Whoa! Father – what's got into you?" Draco asked chuckling as his dad let go.

"How long have you known?" Lucius asked astounded.

"Since last November… I've been meaning to tell you I just didn't know how to word it. I didn't know-"

"We were going to tell you Draco, tonight in fact." His father beamed.

"You were?" Draco gasped.

"Yes, but it seems irrelevant now. You look… healthy, good."

"Really? I thought you'd burn me on the spot." He laughed before hugging his crying mother.

"Is this why she's unavailable?" Narcissa asked combing her fingers through his wet fringe. He smelt salty and like fresh sea air, her favourite scents.

"Well…" He said biting his lip, "This is the point you may have to sit down again."

Absurdly enough they did as they were told, taking a seat on the sofa whilst he took the one opposite. He began shakily at first but his confidence grew; "You see there was this girl, Marilyn, the one I told you about mother but she was different. She's everything I said she was; brilliant, smart, and frankly speaking completely gorgeous and I found out much later, a mermaid."

Lucius and Narcissa glanced weary looks at one another before letting him continue. He talked about how they first dated and how she sang for him. He talked about finding about the letters and how he suddenly had gills.

"And so you've been like this since?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded; "Yeah, but that's not the end… You see whilst I flaunted my gills I had no idea what she was until she invited me to see…her. Long story short, she revealed herself, I got angry and I left her. I dated one of the Greengrass girls to get Marie back but she threw herself in the lake…I threw myself in after her and…and I did something really stupid."

"What did you do Draco?" His father asked him curtly with folded arms.

"I- I – I took gillyweed and kissed her – It was the only way to save her might I add – so," Draco took a breath and focused on his hands, "I turned into a merman."


	12. Familiar Trials

The silence was deafening. But not murderous. Draco tried to speak to ease the tension but he couldn't say anything that would make it better. Lucius was stunned, gripping the sofa to have some sense of reality. His son was what?! Narcissa faired a little better, versed in matters of the heart she was able to see past the elephant in the room.

"So after… that, did you and Marie get back together?" She asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, pretty much immediately. I wasn't in the best shape when I transformed so she nursed me – I'm in my real scales now, but back then I looked awful. We spent Christmas together, soaking and swimming," He said glazing over the Order, "But term time came in and it was horrendous. You know that Dolores Umbridge? She found out about a Mer being at Hogwarts and has been after Marie and me for months. She's stolen our pool and she's been questioning students – so we left for the sea."

Lucius rubbed his forehead at that, trying to comprehend the absurdity of such a sentence; "You **left _for the sea_ _?_** Do you have any idea how worrying a statement that is? I didn't spend my life in terror and service of a dark wizard just so you could leave for the sea. Why didn't you tell us sooner? Draco, you're my only son, my _only_ _child_ ; Am I that much of a tyrant?"

"Well you've never talked to me about my inheritance – how was I to know you'd be ok with a creature for a son? All I got from day one was hate everything impure and the moment I found out I stuck to your word! I was sure you'd hate me!" Draco roared standing up, barring fangs at him instinctively. The sight of it made his mother cower.

"We always knew this day would come," Lucius said through gritted teeth trying to be calm, "And we kept it quiet so you wouldn't have to grow up outcast and alone. I'm glad you found out, I'm happy you've found a Mer; we could never hate you Draco, no matter what form you take."

"Then why the lies? Why side with a wizard that would have me or you killed on the spot?" Draco asked dropping his defences.

"Power Draco." Lucius said honestly, "The safest place in times of war is beside the one making the biggest threats. If we fought against the Dark Lord you wouldn't be here; as Halflings it's safest to pretend we're purebloods and let the world know it. I didn't tell you to hate anything below yourself, I was teaching you how to defend your honour to stay safe."

Draco sat down again, hand on his forehead and spoke after a while; "So you don't mind?"

"I think you're wonderful no matter what you are." His mother said comfortingly, "I'm glad you're at peace with it."

"I only mind the fact you thought it wise to jump into the ocean without telling us – what if you got eaten or caught? How would we ever know?" Lucius seethed trying to keep tears down.

"I'm sorry…" Draco pouted, "I should've said…but the sea's really safe and I've the best teacher – Marilyn knows everything about it and she keeps me out of harm's way."

"That may be Draco but we're your family, we need to know where you are; not for the Dark Lord, for me. We need to know you're alright." He said solemnly.

"I am Father." Draco said with a relieved small smile.

"That's ok then, tell us when you go – I can't stop you, the sea pulls too hard, but just inform us…" Lucius said before finally giving a diplomatic smirk; "This Marilyn girl, are we going to get a full name?"

"Oh, right." Draco chuckled realizing how rude he was being, "Her full name is Marienne Lynne Gray Ambroiux and she's actually a princess, her mother's the Queen of the Riviera."

Narcissa spoke up; "You do realize what that means Draco; you're-"

"The Sorcette Prince, I know. She told me at Christmas time." He chortled watching their faces. Narcissa couldn't believe it whilst Lucius looked blank; "You really do know everything… And here I thought I was the one to be talking all night."

"You're not mad are you? I haven't stolen one of the Malfoy traditions have I?" The boy asked cheekily.

"No, no, my father never told me willingly. I found out the hard way, didn't I love?" Lucius asked his wife with a chuckle.

Narcissa nodded and rolled her eyes, "Oh yes. He was so secretive Draco and he wouldn't stop giving me clues all throughout sixth year. He only told me in full when we got married."

"So do you soak Dad?" Draco asked carefully.

"I did when I was younger. Once or twice a month when I was a teenager more out of morbid curiosity than anything. I was fascinated that I had a different body underwater and I tried to tell your grandfather Draco but he wouldn't have any of it! He beat the sea out of me. Some days I wish I could go back to it but I'm dry; drier than anything."

Draco felt an overwhelming sadness then, to finally know why in a way he resented Mer kind, just because it had been stolen from him; "You could always take Gillyweed that healed me when my gills were injured."

"No, no, it's passed for me. Just promise me you'll look after your scales because you'll never get them back if you dry out." Lucius warned him kindly. His son nodded and found it fit to stand up and hug his father, relieved more than anything. Lucius hugged back, at peace his son finally knew. He sent him off to bed, bidding him a good night.

The next day in the Malfoy Manor felt oddly warm with questions being asked of the boy left right and centre. The house elves were duly informed of the young master's new condition and so more seafood was put on the menu. His parents offered to let him sleep in the main bathroom but he refused, telling him he'd much rather sleep at Marie's. This admission greatly troubled the Malfoys, a family keen on strict rules when it came to courtship. They allowed him to go anyway after many warnings of discipline if he was inappropriate. The term 'inappropriate' meant different things for Mers to humans but he got the jist of it; they didn't want any grandchildren before he left school, not that he was thinking about it.

Narcissa was the most prying Draco thought, keen to catch glimpses of him with his tail whenever she could. She'd linger by the bathroom door and smile whenever she heard a big splash or a snippet of melody. After two days of knowing Lucius found her at the vanity humming away to herself one of her son's tunes and getting ready for bed. Draco had already left so they could talk freely.

"Cissa dear, you are proud of him… aren't you?" Lucius asked wearily taking his dressing gown off.

"Of course love – In fact I adore having him around the house – I've never seen him so happy." She returned giddily.

"Indeed." He sighed taking his slippers off.

"Why? You're not jealous are you?" Narcissa asked picking up on his tone and sitting on her side of the bed. Lucius looked away as got into bed, collecting his thoughts; "No, not in the slightest. I'm just… worried about him. We don't really know anything about this girl of his and he's set on a life with her I just-"

"Well why don't we invite her to dinner?" Narcissa said glossing over every problem. Any crisis, political or personal, could be solved with good food and wine. Lucius nodded and rubbed his eyes, it had been a terribly long day at the Ministry; "Good idea Cissa… I'll see you in the morning…"

* * *

"You'll be fine Marie, they're not vultures, and well not any more they're not." Draco reassured her for what seemed the twentieth time in half an hour. Her hands kept grabbing the skirt of her navy blue velvet dress, constantly readjusting her wide off the shoulder straps. Draco had bought and picked out the dress for her from some high end Muggle shop, keen to make the perfect first impression but he could read on her face she didn't like it. It looked pretty on her, tight form fitting things usually did but she kept fidgeting and fretting. She had arrived with him via pearls and rushed with her make-up and hair to look reasonably human. She did admit that she looked lovely when she finally put her rope of pearls on and nodded to say she was ready. He led her out of his room and down the stairs to the reception lounge, linking arms for courage. His mother was the first to greet Marilyn, a gentle handshake and then an air kiss on either cheek. Lucius was more casual but still incredibly smooth; he gave her a firm handshake and asked if she'd like a drink.

"I don't drink – well I can't I – different organs you see." She jittered, "Water will be fine."

"Of course." His father smiled turning his attention to the spirit cabinet. Narcissa easily struck up a conversation with their unusual guest, bidding her to make herself at home. She perched on the sofa, unable to do anything useful with her hands and kept looking to Draco for cues on how to act. He nonchalantly took possession of his favourite armchair and sat in it like a throne; _'Just act like you own the place.'_ He advised her with a wink. After that her confidence grew and with her water with ice and a slice of lemon, she acted like the most professional socialite. She wowed his parents with her knowledge of magical politics, the latest scandal, the ins and outs of the Pureblood social elite; Draco swore she'd done it all before. She even debated with Lucius on a case he was working on, the details of which still weren't disclosed to the public. Draco could tell they were impressed with her just by the fact she could keep the conversation going without an awkward pause or drop in topic. All too soon a house-elf was at the door proclaiming dinner to be ready. They filed out to the dining room and the long oval mahogany table built for four was finally at full capacity. Lucius and Narcissa took opposite ends whilst Draco and Marie took the two remaining chairs facing one another. The starter was prawn cocktail with salad with a side of the usual questions; "How long have you known him for?", "Do you live permanently with your mother?" and "What got you first talking to one another?" She answered as best she could making what could have been a serious interview feel jovial and casual. Her answers placated them and by the time the main course had come the questions became a bit more specific. By pudding the conversation had shifted to frivolity and jokes as his parents became more liberated after a few glasses of wine. That left the Mers to giggle or laugh awkwardly and when after dinner mints appeared Narcissa proclaimed her liking for the girl.

"Yes… you'll do! I want a big wedding and lots of grandchildren Marie… lots of boys and girls…" Narcissa grumbled with her head in her hand. Lucius had fallen asleep as per usual when the night dragged on and Draco was ready for bed himself. Marilyn felt as though she was the only clear headed one of the bunch; "But what if all your grandchildren had tails?"

"I'd still love them… you should have seen Drake as a babe… he was green…" She giggled drunkenly.

"Well Mother I think that's enough for tonight – I better take Marie home-"

"No! Let her stay – you should sing. Lucy!" Narcissa cooed trying to wake Lucius.

"Mum, please!" Draco bit before getting up and standing by his mother's chair. Narcissa wrapped an arm around her son's waist and looked to Marie; "You've got a good one here, don't let him get away… I want him safe and sound; he might be prince of –hic- wherever but he's my baby boy… just remember that."

"I will Madame." Marilyn spoke exiting her chair.

"Call me Cissa… Madame is too formal for family… I always wanted a girl and now I have one!"

"Mother you're drunk. I'm taking Marilyn home before you say anything else too embarrassing for polite company." Draco drawled taking Marie by the hand, "And I won't be back until noon tomorrow; get some rest both of you." They left immediately after and arrived in the Throne Room within ten minutes. As they swam to her chamber they kept stretching and yawning and Marie kept asking questions.

"I hope they're not that tipsy at every dinner party. Are they always like that?"

"You should see it when we have politicians round – we've sworn house elves to secrecy before now. To be honest I wish they wouldn't get so blathered because then I have to look after them throughout the whole night." Draco admitted with a troubled tone.

"What's it like when Deatheaters are around?" Marie asked unpinning her hair when she entered her room. Draco closed the windows after shooing out the fish; "As dry and as sober an affair can get; I heard Voldemort cursed someone just because he slurred once."

"Ouch." She cringed.

"I know. They weren't… bad were they my parents?" He asked nervously.

"No dear, not at all. Actually I found it rather entertaining watching all three of you interact. I'm just glad they liked me. I got your mother's blessing at least." Marie smiled before snuggling in her open giant clam shell.

"I'll have to talk to my father about you when he's a little more alive but at least that's one down." He said before yawning and joining her. He wrapped his green tail around her gold one and held her close to his chest. She burrowed into him and whispered; "I got the impression they were testing me, to see if they could be near me in public."

"They're constantly doing that. They're always re-evaluating connections between people and I barely make the cut." He chuckled. She laughed and kissed his chest; "Goodnight Fishbutt."

"Goodnight Girlygills…"

* * *

Draco stayed longer and longer in the sea over Easter mostly due to the fact he didn't have much else to do. The Dark Lord had not appeared once and when Deatheaters did arrive his parents kept him safely out of the picture. Marilyn was more than happy to have his company and show him around the place he'd hopefully call home. He met with the Head of the Peace Keepers more formally, introduced himself to the High Priestess and somehow acquired a following of young Mers. They asked him fervently about magic and land and how to fly, a concept which baffled them despite being able to swim to any depth. He had to explain that flying on a broom was like swimming in the air with something pulling you along but you could tell the object where you wanted to go. Their excited faces always made him smile.

Near the end of the holidays Marilyn showed him the stables, a set of caves in a large underwater cliff face with space to roam next to it. She introduced him to her mother's steed, a fine thoroughbred with a burnt red tail and fins. She was a feisty hippocampus and one raring at the bit but not too keen on Draco. The rest of the horses were owned by the Peace Keepers and were used for patrols and occasionally in war. Royal horses Marilyn explained were for ceremony and transport for diplomatic missions.

All too soon for their liking they were flooing from the ocean to the Malfoy Manor, getting dried and dressed and having a quick haircut. Draco's hair had reached his hips over the holidays and Marilyn's was to her knees. Within half an hour they had been cut to more land appropriate lengths, to the waist for the both of them. They had to pick off the limpets and starfish that thought their shoulders were the ideal place to live and untangle fronds and weeds out of their locks. By the end of it they thought they looked exceptionally boring, perfect for wizard school. They were about to floo off back to the castle when Lucius asked if he could have a word alone with Marie. He withdrew her to a room off of the main hall and bade her to sit down whilst he paced slowly.

"This shouldn't take long my dear, I just need to talk to you in confidence." He said as he stood behind the chair opposite to hers and gripped the leather. Marilyn gulped and he chuckled lightly; "Don't be so frightened, I am a nice man really… Please tell me, is, is he ok with it. Truly?"

Marilyn blinked, startled by his question; "Well, I've heard no complaints; he loves it actually – once he's in the sea it's practically impossible to get him out again-"

"That's all well and good Miss Gray but is he ok with you? Does he genuinely have feelings for you?" Lucius asked coldly. Marie's brows furrowed and her body went rigid with anger and spoke in a tone saved for insufferable imbeciles. "He has loved me of his own volition from day one – I have not tricked him or coerced him into it. It has been quick I grant you that but that's how it goes sometimes! I can assure you Mr. Malfoy your son is in good hands."

Lucius smirked and his body relaxed, hearing what he wanted to hear; "Thank you. I just had to check – you see if you had not gotten angry I would know you're just using him. I just want to protect my family Miss Gray and that unfortunately includes our reputation."

"My family has more of a repute than yours will ever have; I should be the one asking if I can afford to join you to my tree." Marilyn lightly scowled.

"Yes Miss Gray. I think we understand each other perfectly. It's of great importance to me that Draco doesn't get shuffled off into some pointless relationship – you are intending to keep him aren't you?"

"I'll keep him for as long as he'll keep me, he is after all my intended. And it won't be pointless, he's a prince for god's sake." Marilyn huffed standing up. Lucius stumbled with his words as she approached the door; "What does that actually entail my dear? He will be king won't he?"

"King Consort, yes."

And with that she left abruptly, leaving Draco's father astounded. She found Draco seconds later nursing a sudden nosebleed after she had whacked his eavesdropping face with the door.

"Draco! Are you alright?!" She fretted coming over to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!" He cursed jogging over to the fireplace, "Let's just get out of here."

"Serves you right for being nosy." She scolded him teasingly later that evening when he wouldn't shut up about a horrendous headache.

"As if he'd ask you those things…" He groaned into some ice in a towel, "He can be so rude sometimes."

"Draco it's alright, it's two down." She smiled encouragingly as she snuggled further against him on the sofa. The Slytherin Common Room was eerily quiet as not everyone had arrived yet on the Saturday night.

"What do you mean two down?" He asked groggily.

"Two parents down – the fact he asked me if I was genuine means he's in a way ok with me. I think that's as much as I'll get." She sighed happily, her voice ending in a melody. Draco perked up at her three singular notes and took hold of her hand; "Sing to me like you used to. Pretend I'm human again."

"Do we need healing perchance?" Marilyn giggled whilst he gave her the side eye and a coy smirk, "Alrighty then. _Voush e un idiot-"_

"Be nice to me Marie!" He chortled painfully before curling up into a ball. Marilyn sighed and took him into her arms, stroked his poorly head and began in earnest; " _Oh mon amie, mon Draconi, silloner les mers avec moi…"_


	13. Guilt and Gills

**_A/N -_** _This chapter has very sexual part in it so I'm giving you forewarning; it's nothing explicit but it is intimate and a tricky issue to write. I've had to do several drafts of it today to get the tone right. Anyways, please do enjoy!_

* * *

Hogwarts didn't feel quite the same after Fred and George Weasley quit school. The news hit the Gryffindors and then like wildfire it spread to every other house. As per usual Draco had to put on the disinterested front but deep down he'd knew he'd miss them. Crabbe and Goyle thought they were the next best thing but Draco didn't laugh at their antics; they just couldn't get the timing or the mastery quite right. The month of May was one of panic and stress as last minute revision was crammed into every waking hour. The Mers came up with their own system, singing spells and charms, facts and techniques inside their heads to each other, creating mnemonics and rhymes to retain information. Even on the weekends when they travelled via pearls to the English Channel to chill with Alexei and Mylas they kept chanting potion recipes and the formations of constellations.

"I just hope I don't forget anything Draco…" Marilyn moaned as she sat with them all in a nursery of seahorses. All four Mers had babies and fathers twisted around their flowing hair.

"I'm more worried that I suddenly transform in front of the professors, McGonagall might be impressed but anyone else… yikes." Draco cringed much to the bemusement of their friends.

"What is this whole thing for? It's not like you'll need land magic again when you agree to your scales." Mylas said and justifiably so. He and his boyfriend of three years had never been on land and hadn't had any formal education either, despite being well versed in history, rudimentary magic and mer literature.

"You could always quit too." Alexei offered.

"If I quit I think my father would kill me." Draco spoke gravely, Marilyn nodding too.

"Yeah, best we keep at it. It could be useful later on." Marie reasoned.

"I guess so." Alexei nodded before losing interest and suggesting a game of Seal Catch. Their friends managed to ease their worries and when Monday came around again they were the most level headed in their whole year. The Inquisitorial Squad only existed now so their members could blow off steam and be mean to people as a form of cathartic therapy. Marilyn was just coming out of the girl's bathroom on the third floor when suddenly Pansy and Millicent dragged her by the arms and pushed her into an empty classroom.

"Hey! What the devil do you think you're doing?!" Marie hissed in retaliation when they threw her against a desk. _'Draco! Help me! I need my soldier-'_

"We're keeping you out of reach of your bulldog of a boyfriend, which may I add, having one is against the school's educational decrees." Pansy sneered folding her arms.

"Like you'd know about following rules – this is extortion and bullying-"

"We're only trying to get information dearest roommate. Do you know any member of Dumbledore's Army?" Parkinson asked inching closer and closer. Whilst Pansy spoke Marilyn could feel her anger swell as well as the rush of water in the pipes below the floor. If this girl antagonised her any further there would be two watery deaths she would not be held accounted for. _'Please Draconis, veetia, veetia!'_

"Well? Do you know any or not?" Millicent roared making a move for Marie's arm.

"I don't –"

"Com'on liar, you're best mates with Granger!" Parkinson screeched.

"I swear I don't know any-"

Both Parkinson and Bulstrode froze and then as if a gentle breeze hit them, they fell like wooden planks to the floor. Marilyn peered in the dark to the doorway and saw the silhouette of a tall long haired blond. Marilyn ran over to Draco, grabbed his hand and went at full pelt far away from the scene of the crime. They ended up in a corridor off of the Entrance Hall laughing like maniacs, panting double against the wall.

"I can definitely say… I can never get – bored – with – you!" Draco panted to his knees more than to Marie. Marilyn was giggling, not the slightest bit angry; "Same to you too! Thank you Dracie… God they're like a dog with a bone."

"What were they asking for anyway?" He asked taking her hand and taking her to the Great Hall to wait for lunch.

"Asking about the DA again." She grumbled in return. Draco hummed his disapproval and gave her a quick hug before entering; "I told them to stay away. Stick beside me this week, I don't trust them to be smart enough to keep at bay."

* * *

Draco Sorcette was true to his word, sticking to her side like a barnacle on the side of a ship's hull. He cast protective wandless charms as he kissed her good night every night and escorted her to meals and lessons as diligently as an armed knight. He didn't tell her but he always had his free hand gripped firmly around his wand, a vicious curse immediately on his tongue. He didn't drop his guard once not even when they went to Hogsmeade for more supplies. His birthday was coming up and she wanted to get him something special. She did toy with the idea of tying a red ribbon around her pinkie and then one around her knickers but she thought it best not to be so forward. They had waited, and she wanted to.

"What would you like for your birthday Draco?" She asked over an early butter beer.

"Two weeks off for good behaviour?" He joked with a crooked smile as he leaned back in his chair. She laughed and rolled her eyes; "I'm serious. You got me something stunning for my birthday, I have to reciprocate."

"It doesn't matter. You've already given me the world; a throne, a life, a wonderful tail… I don't need anything more, well apart from your word you won't run off with a different bloke." Draco said with a semi-serious tone. She looked at him, studied him; "Do you really think I'd leave you after all we've been through?"

"You're pretty close to Alexei… Mylas isn't shy-"

"Draco!" She scolded, "Do I have to keep on telling you?! It's different underwater. Alexei and Mylas are brothers to me; they're besotted with one another anyway. Do you really think I'd charge in between them and whisk one of them away in favour of you?"

"No! I know you wouldn't do that!" He apologised profusely, "I just-"

"What? What is it that's worrying you?" Marilyn asked steely.

"They're just so – so –hmph!" He stuttered folding his arms and blushing, "They're – they're confusing."

"Confusing?" She smirked over a sip of butter beer, "How so?"

"They keep… giving me kisses and I don't like it." He bit shaking his head, making his plait whip his shoulders.

"Draco! We've been through this, they're only being polite. Please don't tell me you don't like it 'cause they're gay." She pleaded in return. He got defensive with a hint of bravado; "It's not that Marie – I don't mind at all – I don't care what you fancy-"

"You're confused because you like it. Admit it, you're bi, every Mer practically is. I am." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Marie, I'm straight and I'm with you! I just can't deal with two pretty boys getting so close. Marie, I've lived with stoic emotionless humans for nearly 90% of my life. I can't deal with their 'politeness' like you can. You've grown up knowing kisses between friends is expected or ok, I haven't. Please, I will learn, but only when you teach me the boundaries."

Marilyn smiled and sighed; "The rules are simple; Sex for spouses, kisses for lovers and cheek pecks for friends. Enemies get nothing. Is that simple enough?"

"I guess so." He mumbled sheepishly. She knew what was really bothering him; he was feeling inadequate and undesirable compared to mermen who had been the same kind of creature all their lives. Every Halfling or human who went through with the Siren's Kiss felt Draco's type of jealousy; he felt bare, bereft of decoration and interesting quirks. Mers judged beauty on novelty, adornment and grace. As he pouted avoiding her gaze she knew immediately what to get him for his birthday. They quickly finished their drinks, headed back into the village and managed to leave him behind in Honeydukes, to successfully sneak off for craft supplies. That night back at the castle she succeeded in weaselling some hours away to begin her major new project; Operation Pretty.

Through the week she spent more time creating his present, so much so he felt left out completely. He persuaded her to come to the upcoming Quidditch match of Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor and was able to make a date out of it. The Slytherins were supporting those in blue, including Draco and Marie; it was heart breaking when those insufferable lions beat their house ally. It was made worse knowing it was the last match of the year.

"There's always next year Draco." She comforted him patting his head after the match.

"Hopefully I'll be on the team again – One of these days we will win it!" He swore.

"I'm sure you're the most airborne mer in history." She deadpanned in a whisper.

"Don't knock it. They were awful without me this year."

Following Ravenclaw's defeat Gryffindor was more intolerable than ever, saying they were still good a team despite not having their traditional Beaters or Seeker. When Draco did eventually see Harry they hung about and complained about the state of Quidditch, both stating their desire to get back onto the pitch. Harry smiled and told him he'd sure to be back; "What's a Potter without his Malfoy?"

Draco watched him as the boy sauntered off, Harry with his head held aloft and grinning cheekily. Draco mirrored it with a smirk and left.

* * *

Draco woke up in his dorm fresh as a daisy on his birthday, eager to start as soon as possible. He tore into the shower, quickly soaked his gills and well before half seven he was in the Common Room fully dressed and ready for company. Unbeknownst to him Marie had woken up at roughly the same time and was putting the finishing details on his present. She carefully wrapped it up and made her over robe pockets bigger on the inside with magic, putting his gift safely inside. She bound up the stairs and found him waiting for her on the sofa nearest the fireplace.

"Where've you been princess? I've been here ages." He complained getting up and greeting her with a comforting hug. She kissed him hungrily, no one was around; a hand twisting around his plait and the other pressing fingertips against his jaw. He took hold of her elbows and gently pushed her back; "Easy now…" He whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," She gushed letting her fangs retract and blush set in, "Happy Birthday Draco."

"Thank you dear. Have you planned anything special for me today?" Draco asked with a wide coy grin.

"Maybe." She said batting her eyelashes before promptly making her way to the exit, "Com' on, its breakfast time birthday boy!"

They were soon in the Great Hall waiting for breakfast to appear, they were after all incredibly early. That didn't deter them however to chat informally about the future whilst no one was about.

"So what you're saying Marie is that your mum could abdicate today and we'd be Queen and King by tomorrow lunch time? That's crazy – just because I'm a day older than yesterday?" He asked in disbelief.

"When your sixteen you're eligible, it does help we're partnered too… Technically we're still fiancées." She shrugged.

"Ah yes… That little slip up… I guess we should do something about it, not right away…" He grumbled twisting the rings around his fingers. She took it as the right moment to distract him. From out of her pocket she produced an envelope. Inside was a handmade birthday card, all gold and light mint green. Inside was a promise to never leave his side. He hugged her fiercely, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. It was at that point Ron and Harry walked in, clapping and whooping. "Happy Birthday Dracie-kins!" They hollered from across the hall, "Put him down Marie, you don't know where he's been!"

Draco let her go and gave his friends a sarcastic smile; "I could say the same for you Weasley!"

The lion hearts brushed his comment off and soon enough the hall was full with students and breakfast. All of his Slytherin friends granted him best wishes almost immediately upon seeing him and Pansy gave him a card with far too many crosses after her name. His family owl also swooped in, landing a letter from his parents in his lap.

 _Dearest son,_

 _Happy Birthday and congratulations; we couldn't be prouder. We wish we could wish you best wishes in person but I'm sure you'll see us soon enough. Hope you're keeping your tail well and Marie happy; enjoy your new princedom,_

 _Mother and Father x_

"Well, that's definitely my mother's writing…" He smirked after he and Marie read it together. After breakfast they went to the library to cram in as much revision and study as possible, their exam nerves overriding their celebratory mood. To pass the time Draco would ask about what she was planning for him but she kept her lips shut all day. During dinner he tried to deduce clues from her mood. She was being romantic (that was usually the case) but she stayed haughty and well preserved. She ate pudding quickly, dropping hints for him to eat faster and he soon cottoned on. She led him back to the Common Room and dragged him to the fireplace. They flooed in partial silence to her father's house, automatically rushing to undress whilst on the beach. However she slowed, hands clasped around her bra and stood contemplating. She looked at his body, his perfect, aqueous physique, gills already protruding and cocked her head to the side. She approached him, bra still hanging off her shoulders and kissed Draco longingly; her hands around his neck and shoulders. He responded by taking a firm hold on her small waist with his hands grabbing her mid back and hips. His tongue was expert; they had never kissed this intensely though, on land or in water and she could feel a beautiful danger creep in. The thought of red flashed through her mind. The bra was off.

Oh how many times had he seen his beloved naked? Too many times, he thought, for a virgin. But not like this; when wet and tailed Marilyn's nudity was always a thing of neutral beauty, like sculpture or fine art but this was different.

"I don't want to make a bad pun…" He breathed into her ear trying to think clearly, "But my father's not going to hear about this…" She broke down into tears, howling with laughter; a ferocious giggle which bounced her bosom against his own chest, flushing his cheeks bright pink. She kissed him and cooed; "Don't ever make such an awful joke like that again…"

Marilyn then snogged him fiercely and relentlessly, hands tugging his trousers down. He got the message and threw them off, boxers too and found Marilyn staring at him and blushing like a beetroot. "Eager aren't we?" She asked half choking on laughter and half trying to be seductive. Draco nodded and then embraced her, pressing her naked flesh feverishly into his own. His body was filled with rampant urges, her own ticking away on an unbearable erogenous simmer, and their scent to one another was as strong as Amortentia. Their warm nude bodies felt amazing together, every contour of their partner in perfect sync with their own; lips to lips, gill to gill, hips to hips. Draco kissed along her collarbones, licking and smooching her gills so she could breathe him, an intimate act for a Mer. Their hands travelled along fins that grew out and down, grabbing and stroking buttocks and waists. Their breathing had become heavy as he placed his gently clawed hands on the underside of her breasts, his thumbs digging lightly into her nipples, making her gasp; "How did you know?" Marie exclaimed in a whisper rushing to hold his head against her neck. He smiled cheekily and kissed the hollow of her throat, his hands still grasping her pendulous flesh; "I've known since our first date you like it that way… Your song tells me a lot…"

"Ohh… if that's the case, when I do this-" She purred as she lightly trailed a single finger up his spine, "You should be completely putty in my hands." Draco immediately arched back in bliss and involuntary pleasure, biting his lip to stop him from swearing, just grunting as his toes curled. He collapsed into the sand, dragging her down with him and knelt her into his lap, his arousal pressed against her abdomen.

"My one weakness…" He panted grabbing her butt. Marilyn smiled and rocked against him, then relaxed into a normal hug. In her mind she realized whatever they were both planning would be amazing, no matter how clumsy, inexperienced or embarrassing it would be. She just felt so guilty. Not even guilt in the fact they would have copulated outside of marriage bringing shame on Draco's strict family, a family which believed in being wed before misbehaving, but because of their youth. In her mind, Draco was still a human unversed in Mer politics, still a boy despite the merman he had become. She had tried to find him since she was 12, longing for the day his hands would rover over her curves and whisper her name when he could take no more. He hadn't. He'd only known her nearly a year; surely he'd want to know her longer than that.

She kissed his cheek and then stood up and sauntered over to her over robe which had been cast away. Draco watched with keen eyes the way she swayed and how her flesh moved in delightfully feminine ways. She had rendered him erect and unable to pursue its solution, not that he minded. He was just glad she hadn't said no to his sexual being. Marilyn came back and sadly smirked at the state of him; inside herself she felt the very same - eager, rampant and hungry. They had waited so long and now he was there, his body screaming for the touch of hers. Marilyn knelt before Draco, her breasts swollen and pert but in her hands a present for him.

"Happy Birthday Draconis," She said with a chaste kiss, "I hope you like it."

He smiled and properly sat down, his desire replaced with surprise and elation and patted the sand next to him and let her join him. With his sharp nails he easily tore into the light blue paper and inside was a wooden box in the shape of a treasure chest.

"Is this a real one?" He asked puzzled. She nodded; "I found one during Easter and shrank it. The lock doesn't work so you can just open it."

He did as he was told and inside was a whole host of things she had made for him. He took out bangles of foraged coral and bracelets of beaded shark teeth, necklaces of long thin ropes each adorned with shells of various sizes and dried out starfish and a murex conch shell sitting atop a hair comb. There was also a large old fashioned key with the handle decorated with tiny limpet shells. Further down in the box was the main event, a small crown which encircled the back of his head, supported by his ears. It was decorated with pieces of sea glass and pearls, with conches and corals as points. She helped him put it on with much glee, Draco unable to do it because he was beside himself with joy.

"How do I look?" He asked flashing a cheesy grin as he held his head aloft.

"Like a pretty princess." Marilyn said seriously pushing her guilt down. He grinned even harder if it was at all possible. He put everything on, even curling his plait into a bun to be held with his new comb. Despite his new trappings (which a Muggle would mistake as being feminine) he still looked incredibly masculine, as if the daintiness of the pieces reinforced his gender. It was confusing but ultimately stunning. Draco looked more like royalty now and he revelled in it. Operation Pretty had been an overwhelming success. He got up and looked at his reflection in a rock pool and was immensely pleased with what he saw; "I love it Marie! You've done a great job."

After strutting around posing to cheer her up with a good dose of Marie's uncontrollable laughter she managed to coax him into the water. He also retrieved his key upon her instructions. They didn't swim to their cave however, she took him far out reaching the middle of the English Channel with ease and speed. Along their journey Mylas and Alexei joined them and soon they had arrived at Draco's Princedom.


	14. Commencing Battles

The place was dark and abandoned, barely lit by the Moon riding high above and the few luminescent fish who swam about. Muggle junk such as chocolate wrappers and plastic shopping bags littered the dying corals, snagged on their white branches. The desolate palace which looked like an open temple was eerily beautiful with pillars twice Draco's height and the floor made plush with seaweed, but all in all it had seen better days. The gold stolen from pirate ships had been covered with algae and muck, trinkets from captain's quarters ruined and left to rot. The Sorcette Palace hadn't been lived in or cared for, for nearly 200 years. It made the young prince incredibly melancholy knowing his family had a duty to keep it up but had cast it aside in favour of their human manor. He soon realized that when Nymphetta had been taken and the wedding called off the last heir had been caught; without her guidance her people suffered and without union the colony had become defenceless. The colony which had once resided here, using it as the heart of their community, had now vanished and had drifted onto other parts of the English Channel. He was a prince of nothingness.

"It's not all bad." Alexei reassured him softly, "Here, let's put some light on the situation."

Alexei conjured small glowing gold jellyfish in between his hands and set them free, floating high above them to cast down a warm and truthful light. Marilyn cast more too as well as lighting lilac fires in the scallop lamps which hung from the ceiling. The light made the situation both better and worse; it revealed the mess but also celebrated the architecture and interior. Mylas and Marilyn started rounding up the litter putting it inside a fishing net they had found whilst Alexei and Draco cast cleaning charms around the place. The Mers jointly shooed out the crabs and the sea snakes and righted furniture and asked Draco where he'd like it. Within the space of two hours the small palace was clean and tidy and it already looked good as new. Mylas and Alexei soon left after congratulating Draco and hugging him and Marilyn, leaving kisses on both cheeks and lips and whispering advice into their ears.

"Go gently, don't want to ruin your chances." Mylas advised a subtly mortified Draco. Marilyn got an earful from Alexei; "And if he screams knock him out yeah?"

"What?!" Draco snapped just catching the tail end of Alexei's joke. The older merman just laughed and wrapped an arm around him. He said very quietly; "Don't worry about a thing, you're in good hands. I hear legs do it similarly so you should be a natural. Keep singing and breathing and don't forget to communicate."

The boys left hand in hand leaving a stumped Draco and flustered Marilyn behind.

"What the hell where they on about?" He asked with furrowed brows. Marilyn shrugged her shoulders, swam over and draped herself over him, forcing him into a pillar for good measure. "Hello." She whispered with wide keen eyes.

"Hello… And what might you want?" Draco chuckled settling his arms about her waist, hands resting against her chiffon like dorsal fin. Marilyn kissed him sweetly and chastely, almost as if it was their first ever time. Her gills fluttered with nerves and giggled into his lips, just content to lay her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." She said simply before leaving a kiss to his gills.

"I love you too." Draco whispered back, planting a peck upon her forehead. He then led her to their new nest, a little cave behind a locked door in the only standing wall of the palace – a huge cliff face strewn with seaweed – and lay her down to sleep after unlocking it with the key she had given him.

* * *

Our Mers did not make love that night, nor the morning that followed. The days at Hogwarts turned into long obstacle courses of nerves, crammed revision sessions and exams that seemed to never end so no joy for them there. Marilyn and Draco both agreed to use silencing charms when doing the same exams because they soon realized their singing meant they could cheat very easily. Marilyn was adamant she wanted untarnished grades and Draco took it as personal pride to do his best without any help. Their O.W.L's went well by all accounts; McGonagall was impressed with Marie's Transfiguration skills, and Draco's potions were perfect if he could take Snape's blank face as approval. They thought the stress would all be over when nearly a week and half after Draco's birthday news spread like wildfire that Hagrid had been fired, or at least Umbridge had tried to. Maybe it was in their Slytherin nature to be a little selfish but the Mers first worry was of Perla and Brutus and their tadfoal. The paperwork for them to leave had only just finished and Marilyn had managed to organise a way to return them to the Mediterranean through her father. The next morning Hagrid wasn't at his chair at breakfast and neither was Professor McGonagall but they all knew; Rubeus fled with Fang in his arms and Minerva was in St. Mungo's recovering from several nasty hexes. The Toad looked happy with herself as she sat more permanently in Dumbledore's chair but her smugness couldn't last.

Draco and Marilyn found it fit to look after the Hippocampi straight after breakfast since there wasn't a trace of a Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Their last exam was in the afternoon so they spent the morning with the sea horses, letting them out of their paddock and fully into the lake to get some much needed exercise. As Draco sat on the pebbled shore Brutus lay next to him, eyes and ears on constant alert and his long silver tail dipped slightly into the water. Draco felt rather jealous of his companion, so able to be his true self in broad daylight whilst he himself ate an apple and brushed up on his revision. Marilyn sat with the tadfoal in the shade of a tree, the young horse's head in her lap and content to be stroked like a cat.

"You know boy when this is all over we won't have to hide." Draco told Brutus casually, "Marilyn and I will be out of here, within the month I assure you."

Marilyn overheard his sentiments and nodded, hoping it to come true. The exam they had later on seemed to never end and yet when it finished it felt like a great weight had been lifted. Marie just wanted to chuck herself into a big warm bath and sleep for nights on end. Draco felt like flying off the last bit of stress, even going to the extent to ask Crabbe and Blaise for a few laps of the Quidditch pitch. They politely turned him down saying they had new Inquisitorial Squad duties. So our Mers decided to have a quiet night in the Library and whisper songs to each other for comfort whilst reading some light and frivolous literature. When it had grown quite late and they had been chucked out they slowly made their way back to the Common Room, pausing to steal a kiss or a hug. They were happy; the school year was nearly over. They had just arrived in the Entrance Hall and were about to go to the dungeons when a frantic Ronald Weasley sped past in an orange blur. Marilyn caught his arm and asked what was wrong.

"Sirius! Harry! You Know Who!"

"Ron – breathe you buffoon!" Draco swore shaking him by the shoulders. Ron nodded and obeyed; "You Know Who's got Sirius Black – Harry's seen it – please, if you were ever true friends – will you help?"

"Of course Ron. Show the way!" Marilyn said bravely. Ron took them straight to Umbridge's corridor, meeting up with Luna, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Marilyn went straight up to Harry and placed her hands against his cheeks; "Are you sure about this?"

"Marilyn I'm not losing him again." Harry said earnestly and desperately before whispering something into her ear. It was perfect and fluid Mer, a detailed and gruesome account of every part of his vision. When Marie saw it Draco saw it too, the power of Harry's song too raw. He had in fact, never given up his tail.

"You poor boy." She simply said and bowed her head, "What do you need us to do?"

"Stand guard. One of you come in with us and let the other stand watch. If the Toad comes sing a warning and get out of here. There's no use for you if you get caught." Harry ordered. Marilyn turned to Draco; "I'll stay outside-"

"No! I'll guard, it's my duty remember. Potter you better get her out alive whatever you're planning to do."

"We will." Hermione promised. Draco & Luna then soon took up their post lurking in the corridors whilst his beloved sneaked into the enemy's office. The ghastly pink was unsettling, almost cruel in the dark night and the trio immediately went for the fireplace. Floo powder was thrown down and the green flames hissed into life.

* * *

"How long?" Luna asked inappropriately as they tried to be stealthy.

"How long for what?" Draco asked the Ravenclaw.

"How long have you known that Marilyn's your wife?" She asked simply but brightly.

"Why does everyone think we're married? We're not, well, not yet." Draco admitted sheepishly. Luna nodded and then said out of the blue; "You look better as a Mer. I didn't like you before."

"That's nice to know Lovegood but we're meant to be quiet." He whispered but still with a sarcastic tone. She nodded once again and tightened her lips, wandering off ahead to check. She turned around the corner and squeaked.

* * *

"He's not here Master Potter… Master Black is gone Master Potter. Kreacher hasn't seen him all afternoon Master Potter…" Sirius' house elf grumbled through the flames. Harry tore himself away from the fire; "We have to go right now!"

 _'She's here get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!'_

Marilyn put her hands over her ears, his screams were so loud and so panicked; "Get out of here!" She screeched, "She's round the corner!"

Dumbledore's Army fled for the door and escaped in a rush only to be stopped immediately by a wall of pink wool and snarling Slytherins. The Squad grabbed at their collars forcing them back into her office, a bruised and undignified Luna and Draco in tow, Crabbe holding them by their jumpers. Lovegood and Sorcette were dumped against the desk and quickly kept in place by Parkinson's wand.

"I knew you'd be part of this… but I never thought you'd sink that low." Pansy hissed mortified her long time crush would do such a reckless and debasing thing. Dolores Umbridge stood in the middle of the room glowering at Harry, Ron and Hermione, eyes aflame with ruthlessness and rage.

"What were you doing - in - my - office?!" She snapped screeching. Harry bridled, Gryffindor courage pulsing through him, jaw tactfully clenched.

"Spit it out!" Dolores yelled.

"It's nothing of your business Headmistress." Harry said with a vapid and controlled voice. Marilyn saw then the flicker of a single gill under his shirt showing the terror that must have filled him. Umbridge's nostrils flared, a silent huff of anger.

"Well then, if you won't tell me then I'll just have to get it out of you!" She said almost kindly making her words more venomous and dire. The painted cats on the walls started meowing in a frenzy or leaving entirely and those closest to Harry, Marilyn and Draco started sniffing them out or tried to bat them with their paws. Apparently even felines of the 2D persuasion liked the taste (and death) of fish.

"Veritaserum, I must have it somewhere…" She said as she walked around her desk in a calculated manner. She opened the drawer and then immediately slammed it shut. "It seems we have none left… after all my investigations…" Umbridge cooed calmly roving her eyes over the girl's hands. She took her wand out and gestured to Crabbe and Goyle; "Hold him down!" The big brutes grabbed Harry and forced him into the nearest chair as he kicked and grunted, claws rapidly growing out of his fingernails, "I will get the truth out of you Mister Potter, one way or another! Cru-"

"NO!" Hermione screamed, "There was a weapon!"

Dolores spun around with a sudden gleam in her eye; "Go on my dear, a weapon you say?"

"Yes… We can… we can lead you to it. That's what we've been doing – in – In secret." Granger stammered coming up with the most believable lie. Umbridge took it hook and sinker, demanding Harry and Hermione show her. At wand point they left leaving the Squad with the remaining members. Draco straightened himself out under the watchful gaze of his dorm mates, each and every one of them amazed he stood in front of them as their enemy. He shot Marilyn a look and gave her an internal courage filled verse; he'd take care of things as best he could. Ron looked at him wildly; what was the git up to now?

"Crabbe, Blaise, Goyle, Parkinson… friends… Now I don't want to make this difficult. We can do this the easy way or the hard way – you have all been led on a false mission by a crazy woman – why don't you all put those wands away?" Draco asked smoothly and confidently.

"What? So you can hit us when you're down? Think again mate!" Goyle spat intelligently for once in his life. Draco raised up his hands; "Do I look armed? If I got to my wand you'd surely disarm me as soon as I reach it. Truce?"

It took a while for the respect of their Prince to kick in but soon everyone's wand was by their side and not pointing at people's throats. Dumbledore's Army breathed. Draco smirked faintly. With a flick of his wrists the Squad was on the floor out cold.

"What the hell did you do?!" Marilyn screamed in shock. As she approached him he shrugged, "Just a sleeping curse, they'll be awake in 5 hours; it should keep them out of the way."

"Bloody Hell!" Blurted Ron, "How in the glory of Merlin's nipples did you learn how to do that?!"

Draco tapped his nose knowingly; "Come on, we need to tell the others; we're going to need all the help we can get."

Luna, Draco, Marie, Ron and Ginny bounded out finally and summoned the others quickly, congregating in an empty classroom as a makeshift meeting space. "Harry's out of his mind with worry – You Know Who has Sirius Black in his possession and we need to get to London." Ron addressed his colleagues, "We can't risk losing any member of the Order, and we should all go."

"No." Draco spoke simply. Ron and everyone else looked at the Slytherin in indignation. Marilyn took Draco's hand, understanding through shared song at what he meant. He looked equally terrified and heartbroken.

"And why the Devil not Malfoy?" Ron roared.

"I can't and I won't. My family will be there, my father included; I cannot go. I will not fight family."

Ron blinked and gulped; What if it was his own mother he had to battle – he could never do that. He understood. "If you won't fight them then fight Umbridge, don't let her get back into the castle. Whatever you do, don't let her back in."

"We will do our utmost." Marilyn promised.

* * *

Outside it was cold and dark, conditions only their Mer eyes could see clearly through. They positioned themselves by the Forbidden Forest making light patrols for any sign of Umbridge. Ron had informed them that Harry and Hermione had most likely taken Umbridge to Grawp somewhere in the forest to trick her. Marilyn and Draco hoped he was right. What Marilyn most worried about though was Harry.

"I can't believe… He's still – it should've-"

"Darling, don't worry about it." Draco said with a sigh, "It doesn't matter."

"It does though Draco… I thought I had completely reversed him, he should be human!" She said defiantly.

"So what if he's not? He hasn't soaked at a guess and he's probably doing what I did – Remember that Quidditch match?" He asked reminding her. How could she ever forget the sight of his shark like monstrous appearance without a drop of water? "I know but I could see gills and perfect Mer! No wonder he wanted to help us… Three mers in one castle Draco… I'm spreading!" She chuckled darkly. He pouted his lips in response and hugged her tenderly and also keeping her warm.

"When he gets back we'll undo him together, that should be stronger. I wonder what tail he chose…" He muttered smiling. Marilyn made a pained noise, "Can you not take this as a joke? I've got two fiancée's now."

"Alright love. As long as you pick me-"

"Draconis!" She pecked, "It'll always be you. Maybe he's yours anyway."

"Mine? Harry Potter my mer fiancée? Quit messing with me." He laughed nervously. They heard a twig snap and they turned around in unison. There was nothing there but they daren't cast Lumos as it would give away their advantage. After their nerves calmed they looked skywards, Orion was out shining brightly and his namesake twinkled high above them. An hour past and there was still no sign of the wretched witch but they stayed vigil and quiet. And then near midnight a tattered and shell shocked Umbridge emerged out near the Whomping Willow. They heard her and ran stealthily towards her, she was making her way to the Entrance Hall. Draco cut her off first, wand trained on her heart whilst Marilyn approached her aggressor from the side. She walked around her slowly, wand in hand but not aimed at any part in particular.

"Well, well, well Inquisitor, it seems we've had one eventful night haven't we?" Marilyn giggled through the dark. She cast Lumos so she could see the horror. She had never seen Umbridge so unkempt; twigs and leaves were in her curls, pink and skin ruined with mud and dirt.

"Miss Gray – Mister Malfoy – How did you escape? No matter – You'll be out of Hogwarts by the morning!" Umbridge spat raising her wand. Marilyn disarmed her wandlessly. The short stubby wand was lost. Umbridge whimpered. Draco sneered.

"It'll be you who leaves Umbridge and with good riddance. You are powerless; Dumbledore's Army has taken back the school and your Squad is out of, let's say, commission." He drawled offhandedly but menacingly.

"They were your friends!" Umbridge seethed, "I expected you to lead them Mister Malfoy."

"Were is the operative word Umbridge with those idiots. I would never lead idiots. And as for being ruled by one I can't stand that either." Draco growled.

"You see Miss Umbridge, Draco and I are quite fond of freedom and hence, we despise you. You have caused considerable grievance to me; I've dried out in fear of you, I had to fake my own death just to breathe without terror." Marilyn said.

"I've no idea what you mean-"

"Come, come Dolores; isn't she slow Draco? Should we tell her?" Marilyn giggled calmly standing next to him. She took hold of Draco's free hand and she could see the tiny glare in Umbridge's eyes. Draco turned his head and kissed Marilyn's cheek; " _Shai pensa qu' i airi la vérité_."

"Yes I agree, she should know." Marilyn nodded in agreement, "Umbridge, what do you hate more than anything? Oh… let's say…Mermaids?"

Dolores gritted her teeth and curled her lips. Marilyn and Draco did one better; two threatening smiles of pearly white pointed teeth like a Great White shark greeted their illegitimate headmistress. She screamed and jostled backwards; "No! Not the both of you!"

"Oh yes! I'm Hogwarts' Merman Umbridge. I always have been." Draco chuckled and then turned dark, "And I always will be. Would you like me to prove it?"

He undid his sleeve cuffs and Umbridge in some deep part of her mind expected to see the Dark Mark. She screamed when she saw instead spiky and angular green fins protruding out of his pale skin, teal scales along his veins. She looked at the both of them disgusted and outraged; "HOW?! You're pure!"

"No one is pure my dear Inquisitor. Not even you…" Marilyn said pleasantly as she walked around Umbridge once more, Dolores flinching whenever she came near. "Filthy half breeds the both of you! You shouldn't even be here! You are breaking magical law-"

"And you are an inconsiderate bitch and a liar. Now, what should we do with her Draco?" Marie asked him from behind Umbridge, hands on her prey's quivering shoulders, "Shall we drown her? Throw her to the squid… I'm sure my sisters in the Lake would love to taste the flesh on your bones."

"Please! No! I'll do anything – Don't kill me!" Umbridge screamed. Draco's face didn't respond; "If that's the case, will you come quietly?"

Dolores just nodded and Draco knocked her out, once again with a touchless flick of his wrist.


	15. The Aftermath

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to her?" Madame Pompfrey asked a cool faced Draco and Marilyn.

"Absolutely nothing Madame." Marilyn said without a hint of irony, "We found her like that."

 _"Please! No!" She screamed as she flailed in the water, despite her nickname the Toad had never learnt how to swim._

"Well thank you anyway for bringing her, I don't think she could have lasted any longer in the Lake if you hadn't have found her… shame really…" The usually pacifistic Poppy drawled, "You may leave her to me."

Draco and Marilyn left the bedside of Umbridge wordlessly, sniggering at the sight of her behind closed doors. They went straight down to the Common Room and finally relaxed, grinning at the near murder they had committed. Clawed and scaly hands grabbed at Umbridge from the dark deep depths, dragging her upwards but she kept fighting against them. She had sunk quite rapidly due to her weight and they had vanished their clothes and dived in after her; if that wasn't redemption Draco didn't know what was.

"Do you think she'll learn her lesson next time?" Marilyn asked as she relaxed in the crook of his arm on the sofa. Not a Slytherin was around at nearly five in the morning.

"She should. Although a memory charm might be in order – I don't want everyone to know we're Mers yet." Draco admitted.

"You know what this means now; there's no more decrees, we can do whatever we like!" She said beaming, giving him a hearty and heady kiss to prove her point. He blushed profusely, thinking a private thought and double checked the empty room, all before sliding her underneath him in a slow and erotic embrace. He kissed down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse as he went with skilful fingers, hearing her moan softly as his hand slipped under the band of her bra.

"Draco… Don't." She murmured. He nodded and righted himself, kneeling before her.

"We can be intimate when I know everyone else is ok." She said sitting up. She didn't however do up her blouse.

* * *

The morning after felt heavy with anticipation as things tried to become normal. At breakfast the staff were in a panic but when Dumbledore entered the Great Hall a hush came over the populace, like a ghost had entered the room. He made his way up to the top table and sat proudly in his chair, everyone giving polite applause. The reign of Umbridge was over.

Draco and Marilyn looked over to the Golden Trio; how shot and tired they all looked. Every member of Dumbledore's Army looked as if they had gone to hell and back, with cuts and bruises and wounds. Harry Potter looked the most shaken and horrified. Green eyes that were once so filled with happiness were now black as pitch.

Draco could hear something, a very faint and weary song above Marilyn's steady and comforting hum. After breakfast Draco caught up with Harry, taking him by the wrist without protest to the dungeons. Marilyn carefully followed them as Draco escorted Harry to their old nest and urged him inside. They quickly crossed the bedroom, now dusty with furniture reverted back to crates and puddles, to the bathroom and ushered him in. Harry would look impressed if he had a heart that day.

"Where am I?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Our nest." Marilyn said warmly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Take as long as you need. Sing to us when you're ready."

Marie left a sad kiss on his cheek and Draco gave the shattered Wonder Boy a hug in good faith. Harry asked; "Why him?"

Draco shook his head slowly as his only answer; "Do you want me to swim with you? We could talk."

"No. I want to be alone. Don't listen to me, my song would break hearts." The Boy Who Lived broke. Marilyn and Draco bowed swiftly to him and silently left the room, leaving Harry to undress. He sat on the edge of the pool, toes barely dipped in and transformed. He sank to the very bottom and wept. When he emerged his eyes were red and his throat hoarse, his burnt grey scales victim to scratches. He sang out into the dark and his kin ran in, helping to drag him out of the water. They sat on the edge all three of them, all three tails dipped into the water.

"So this is what you look like now. Pretty much a Slytherin in everything." Harry carefully joked noting the colour of Draco's tail.

"I'll have you know I was born green, well before I knew of Hogwarts." He chuckled. Harry laughed a genuine laugh which felt like he waited years to do; "I – I guess I should thank you for this – the pool I mean. The tail itself is a pain – I-"

"You want to be human. I understand." Marilyn said simply, "We'll do it together this time to make sure." Marie and Draco then took hold of Harry's hands in their own and chanted; _"A sailor's lover I could not be, unfit husband of the sea to thee, bless'd are your legs and feet, may you be human until next we meet; Take your strides across your land, place your scales into our hands, wipe your cheeks of salty tears and walk through all your years."_

Harry's scales started glowing with white hot magic as if they were being burnt out of his skin; his fins and claws turning to dust. His legs emerged as he screamed in agony, his hands like vices around his friends. Draco was about to produce a soothing charm when Harry bit at him; "DON'T YOU DARE! I want to feel everything!"

By now his soot covered body was writhing and shaking under the effort to keep going; his gills aflame as they closed shut in his skin. Harry let go and slipped into the water, the Mers dashing after him as he sank again.

 _"Harry!"_ Marilyn screamed as she watched bubbles spew forth from his mouth. Draco hooked an arm around the boy and dragged him to the surface, Marilyn pushing his lolling head upwards to breathe. They pulled him over to the small sandy beach and beached him there, letting him cough and splutter.

"You're such a numbskull." Draco swore at him kindly, watching Harry smile weakly, "Better?"

Harry nodded, groaning into the sand; "Thanks…"

Marilyn took a breath in relief and got out on a helping wave, standing on the rocks; "Get him dried Draco and I'll get the potion."

She left and with effort Draco managed to get Harry and himself stood up. He cast Aridulus on the both of them and fetched Potter's clothes. Harry took them gratefully and shakily got dressed, Draco just cast his clothes back on nonchalantly. Marilyn returned dressed in her school robes and presented to Harry a large shell shaped glass bottle filled with light blue potion. "Take a drink now and every night until the next full moon; this should finish everything off within you. Eat lots of land things, beef, stew, and pizza if you must, just avoid anything from the sea."

"I will and thank you." He accepted taking the bottle, undoing the stopper and taking a long sip. Content he had taken enough they escorted him out and into the busy Hogwarts hallways back into the good grace of his Gryffindor friends.

* * *

The train ride back to London was sad but fortunately long; it meant Draco and Marilyn could spend a little longer together with their friends. The family of hippocampi had been sent to their new home in the Mediterranean with resounding success and Draco couldn't wait to join them over the summer. The couple shared a compartment with Harry, Hermione and Ron, Luna and Neville asleep in the corner together. Harry was completely back to normal, Ron was happily organising days to come over to the Burrow for all of them and Hermione dipped in and out of conversation as she read. Fred and George stopped by at one point to hang out and Draco was happy and content.

"What are you going to do now Draco? Will I see you again next year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked him when they'd passed near Sheffield.

"You will, if I haven't been you know, crowned. I'll be in the sea for the most part of the summer." Draco explained, "What about you?"

"I'll be under lock and key with the Dursley's. Here's hoping I'll actually be able to escape them this time around…" Harry spoke sadly before brightening, "So the sea? Are you really sure?"

"Unlike you Potter I actually prefer being tailed and it's that or pretending to be You-Know-Who's Wonder boy. I am not staying in the company of Deatheaters, I've told you." Draco said firmly.

"Alright, just making sure. So… do your parents know?" Harry asked gesturing to Draco's legs. Draco rolled his eyes; "Ever eloquent, yes they know. Turns out they didn't want a pureblood son – they want out as much as me Harry… We're not bad."

"I know." Harry acknowledged before the conversation died and all too soon the train was in London and they all stepped off. Marilyn took Draco aside and gave him a smothering and sorrowful hug. "Can't you just come home with me? We could catch a current and we'll be in the Med by tomorrow night-"

"Marilyn I can't. I have to say goodbye after all." He chuckled sadly, "They won't be seeing me for months – you know what my mother's like."

"But Draconis-"

"Marienne, I'll be three days at the most. And then you may have my company as long as you wish." Draco compromised in a diplomatic manner. He then kissed her chastely and held her shoulders, patting her arm; "Com'on, let's get you to your father."

Draco then ushered her over to Mr Gray, dressed in dark blue wizard robes embroidered with shells and seaweed in satin and chain stitch. He hugged his daughter fiercely, having missed her so and then gladly bear hugged his future son in law.

"Ah Draco how are you?! Haven't seen you in the bay for some time – How's the tail?" Charles asked grandly, catching the attention of Mrs Malfoy who silently approached.

"It's fine thank you sir. We've had a little trouble with- Oh! Mother!"

"Draco darling!" Narcissa cooed placing a hand on his arm, "So glad to see you again – My, my! Charles Gray! It seems married life is treating you well!"

Charles, who had always had a soft spot for Narcissa, blushed and bowed slightly; "As well as a Queen can treat her consort. How are you and old Lucius? You've brought up a fine prince I must admit."

"We're fine." Narcissa said quickly, "How is your wife by the way?"

"Marguerite's ok – organising a homecoming feast for our children as we speak – you're more than welcome to come along next week – I've got gill-"

"We'll be alright Gray. I'm sure Draco wouldn't want his mother embarrassing him… I think we'd best be off. Draco, say goodbye and don't forget your things. Come quickly." Narcissa ordered as her hand on his arm tightened. Draco nodded slightly and embraced Marilyn tightly and longingly, fingers in her hair and her shoulders prodding painfully into his own. _'Take care my queen. I'll be back before long.'_ He sang softly. Soon his mother's hand had taken him by the collar and was pulled away without a goodbye. His bags were in his possession and in a blurring pop they were in the cold dark Manor.

"Mother! I was trying to say goodbye!" Draco roared the moment they were in private.

"Enough Draco! We do not have time for such reckless relations." She quipped busying herself with things to avoid eye contact with her son.

"Reckless? Mother you approved of her just weeks ago – Why the change of heart? Where's father?" Draco demanded raising his voice and coming closer. Narcissa flinched and didn't show her front to him; "He has gone son. He is in Azkaban… We've no hope you and me of any safety."

"Azkaban? He was really there at the battle?" He asked shakily. He could feel the water in the house's pipes stir all around him and wait for his command. He felt the clouds overhead ready themselves with thunder and lightning.

"Yes. Draco we all have our duties, especially when we need to keep our secrets safe. War is starting Draco and we must remain human to stay in good standing. We can't have you swim away-"

"Mother! I am the Sorcette Prince, I will protect us. Mum, we don't need to be Deatheaters." He said softly standing next to her. He placed his hand over hers which held an old photograph of Lucius. "There needn't be all this suffering. Why was he there?" Draco asked kindly.

"He was summoned. He was trusted to lead it – I was made to manipulate Kreacher – I barely made it out alive from the old Black house – he screamed curse after curse at me! Black is dead isn't he?" She asked with a tear in the corner of her eye. Draco nodded once solemnly, still remembering Harry's mourning song.

"Then we must carry on in the Black name." Narcissa said firmly with a shaking breath, "You are not to go into the sea do you hear me? I need you here."

"Mother I can't! I will dry out and die if you forbid me… Come with me. I'm sure Marguerite will allow you a tail and safety-"

"Draco no. I do not belong in your world, and you should stay far from it. Dangerous things happen to wizards who trust the witches of water." She warned him. Draco retracted his hand and left without word.

* * *

The hours alone in his bedroom turned into days not seeing his mother or any other being for that matter. She had disabled the floo network so he couldn't leave and locked and warded the main bathroom. The House Elves brought him a jug and basin of fresh water every day to taunt him he thought and his tired gills irritated him. He couldn't get over the fact his mother's opinion had changed so quickly or that his father would so carelessly put him in such a treacherous position. He did not know what was to become of him; every night for a week he stayed awake and sang morosely to the stars, hoping wherever Marilyn was she could hear it. He knew owls were of no help; they would not get to her so deep on the ocean floor. He missed Alexei and Mylas terribly; he missed their advice and their games. He wondered every moment what his princess was up to, where she was swimming, how she was feeling and when he slept in the day he dreamed of her. His song grew more and more sorrowful, angry and bitter, causing the water in the Manor to putrefy and go stale. He made the heavens rain whenever he cried and lightning struck whenever he had a vengeful thought. In protest he refused all meals and flung himself into unnecessary and taxing study. However Narcissa wouldn't repent, making it a habit to argue with him through his door on a daily basis.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy come **out this _instant!_ "**

"That's not my name! I'm Draconis Sorcette and you have no power over me. I refuse to go with your will! You will have a _**dead son or a merman**_ – there is no other choice for you!" He bit back at her. He punched and slammed against the door. She became quiet and she left. He staggered back to the bed, he had become so weak as of late, but on the way he caught his reflection. He thought he looked like a walking corpse; his once sharp features were now razor blade like in feel and his skeleton poked through transparent skin. He was wrinkled and his hair was white, not platinum; his eyes had sunken. He tried to recall the day; it had been two weeks since he had got off of the train, two weeks since he had seen his beloved and there wasn't one word from her. He knew she wouldn't have forgotten him, so her absence of communication frightened him. It made him wonder if she had moved on or worse taken, killed-

"Accio basin!" He croaked before flopping onto the bed. Once in his hands he tipped the whole bowl of water over his head and massaged the liquid into his skin. His gills opened at the joy and he smiled for the first time in what felt like years. He clumsily walked back to the mirror – such a miracle; for a few short moments he looked as healthy as the day he was first a true merman, but to his horror as it evaporated he returned to his wretched form. A soft knock came at the door.

"Master Draco? A young lady is here to see you in the main hall, a Mistress Marilyn. Floxy was told-"

Draco's heart felt like it would never stop; "I'm coming!"

He ran to the wardrobe and shoved on the nearest smart robe he could find, tearing the door open, pulling the sleeves down as he bound down the hall. He near enough tripped down the stairs he flew down them so fast. He rounded the corner knocking into a Ming vase, catching it before it could shatter. He righted it and then was off again, running as if he was being chased by Dementors. He passed the portrait of Titus Sorcette who wished him luck and placed his hand on the door to the main hall. He turned the door handle and carefully opened it, gasping at the horrid sight he saw.


	16. The Horrid Sight

"Marilyn no!" Draco screamed running over to her. She was on the floor naked and tailed, a piece of seaweed covering her for the bare minimum of modesty. Her wrists were in chains, connected to a cuff which was clamped around her one thigh. Where the metal sat on her body it cut into her scales, blood dripping onto the wooden floor. Her hair was dry, evidence she had been captured and just kept in a barrel waist high in water. Her gills looked parched, her eyes crusty with dried tears. She was murmuring something, a spell or a song but he couldn't hear anything. He crouched down beside her, crying softly into her brow as he held her close. Marilyn was quivering and convulsing, her body wanting to return to a human state in the arid air. He held an ear to her lips and he couldn't even hear the sound of her breathing; her voice had been taken.

"Ah, Master Draco, so good of you to join us at last." A vapid menacing voice sounded from right behind them both. Marilyn saw the figure and went white as a sheet. Draco stood up fiercely, taking out his wand and aiming it at Voldemort. His body was taught with anger, each breath shaking him.

"What, did you do to her?" Draco bit making every word cut through the silence like knives. The Dark Lord smiled widely, turning his snake like eyes into slits; "Nothing of consequence if you behave correctly. I hear that you are of the same ilk? You are, a merman – a merman of high birth so I'm told."

"I am, yes." Draco said tactfully, "So kill me."

Voldemort laughed; "Don't be so simplistic. You are far too useful to be killed."

"Useful? I'm a filthy half breed." Draco smirked playing on the Dark Lords hatred of impurity.

"And so was your father." Lord Voldemort retaliated, "I knew from day one he needed protection; I know you seek the same."

"I do not!" Draco shouted immediately. Voldemort's wand was at Draco's neck; "Insolence will get you nowhere boy! I expect a prince to have much more respect for his aristocracy. No... I know where your loyalties lie – with her. I knew from the start it wouldn't work with your family as a bargaining tool so I had to improvise."

"How did you find her? She should have been safe in the ocean." He reasoned coolly despite it being the thing that angered him the most. Whenever he heard the rattle of her chains he had to fight tears.

"You know my ways Draconis Sorcette; I know all. Poachers love a bribe." The Dark Lord sneered and then cackled as he watched Marilyn flinch.

"If you know about my loyalty then why have you damaged her? Surely there are other ways to grab my attention." Draco drawled trying to remain calm. He thought he had got the last of the poachers at Easter. Voldemort stood before Draco and whilst he passed him he said; "Surely you know of fairy tales Draco; you do remember this one don't you? A lonely mermaid with a pathetic dream gets punished for not towing the line. Her voice for legs – isn't that correct? And if I remember rightly, doesn't she kill herself in the end – tormented by grief and unrequited love?"

 **"Stop it!"** Draco spat, "It won't end like that with us."

"It will, if you don't listen." He said as he stood behind Marie, a bony hand running along her scalp; "What a pretty little mermaid… If I was young and foolish once again…" He took a lock of her hair and cut it in one motion with his wand. He sniffed it, the smell of it making him turn up his thin nostrils, "Such a pity she's a foul beast." Marilyn looked at him with contempt and anguish, shivering when he kissed her cheek. "Thank you my dear, you've been most useful. Why don't you give gratitude to your lord?"

Marilyn's lips moved to form curse words but nothing came out. The sight of it made Draco even more vehement, the grip on his wand growing tighter and his aim truer. The fact he couldn't hear anything in his mind made him sick to the stomach. The storm in his head was reflected in the sky and the rain lashed at the windows.

"My, my, the descendant of Triton really can't control his temper can he? Imagine what you'd be like with a trident in your hand – you'd be as unstoppable as me." Lord Voldemort observed.

"What are you suggesting Dark Lord? If I had my trident you'd be dead and I'd be doing the whole magical world a favour! I despise you." Draco seethed letting lightning crash around the house. However it did not frighten Voldemort; he just sneered. "Just the words of a jumped up boy. You seek power as much as I do."

"I only seek the power that was granted to me by birth. You seek the power that will destroy you. Voldemort, let Marilyn go, and I'll spare you." Draco offered through gritted teeth. His whole body ached with fire and he was itching to drown something.

"Such bravery… who'd have thought the spineless Malfoy would create an heir with so much backbone." The Dark Lord chuckled coldly, "You're all words Sorcette."

"I could extract every drop of water out of you and turn you into dust, I don't think that's an idle threat. Want to test it?" Draco mocked. Voldemort stayed quiet and stood away from Marilyn who immediately crawled over to Draco in great effort. The merman felt a hand curl around his ankle and looked down to see her cowering around his leg, her cheek pressed against his knee. The Dark Lord smiled evilly at the sight of it, wand hand to his jaw in thought.

"Your princess, how valuable is her life?" He asked gesturing to her tortured form.

"It's more precious than yours. But I'd appreciate her voice back. She is everything with it and nothing without it." Draco said placing a comforting hand on her head.

"Draconis," The Dark Lord sighed, a feat Draco thought he'd never see, "You fight and reason better than your father. I bet with persuasion you'd be a greater Deatheater than he; I see now it would be best if you were an ally in my cause. Join me boy and we'll achieve greatness."

"No. Give her voice back, return her to me and leave. As head of the Malfoy family I order you to. I will not be your enemy my Lord, neither will I be your servant. You will find no quarrel good or bad with either myself or Marienne. We are neutrals, you have our word, whether spoken or not." Draco proposed truthfully. The Dark Lord stood further back in thought, his hands wrapped around Marilyn's lock of hair as he reasoned with himself; "And your mother?"

"She remains with her current position unto you. It is Mer kind which will stay neutral to you. Do we have a deal?" Draco said lightly snarling. There was a moment of silence; Voldemort's eyes bore into Draco and then he softened, his hands and wand returning to his sides.

"So be it." The Dark Lord spoke softly before giving a gentle flourish of his wand towards Marilyn. There was a blood curdling scream and an intake of breath that felt as painful as a new-born's. In the cacophony You Know Who apparated and left behind only disappearing smoke. Draco collapsed from the stand off and rushed to hold her as she cried.

"Draconis, Draconis – Draco – I-I-I I'm so sorry!" Marilyn gasped. The chains around her body and hands turned into smoke and flew away; he took hold of her wounds and licked them clean, placing a kiss to her emerging knees. After a while she took her human form at last, lying on the cold floor and breathing heavily for all the world to hear. Her purple blue lips returned to pink and her eyelids wanted to close.

"Marilyn please don't fall asleep! Not here!" He urged her putting his hands against her face. He placed kiss after sorrowful kiss upon her brow, cheek and lips and held her tightly to never let her go. He picked her up in the bridal fashion and rushed to his bedroom for sanctuary.

"I'm sorry I can't get you home – Mother's been tricky as of late. You can have my bed – no – the small bath perhaps?" He asked in a blurring rush as he lay her on his sheets and pillows.

"Shh… calm down Dracie…" Marilyn breathed, "Here is fine. Water please, if you can."

She started to relax into the linen, drifting between consciousness and a paralyzing slumber. In a haste he procured a glass and as he held it he conjured a wandless Augamenti, filling it to the brim. He sat next to her, propping her up and helping her drink; she was too weak to do anything for herself. Contented she had taken enough he let her rest and slept beside her giving her space to recover. In the light of the early dawn she woke, stronger but considerably still in ill health but able to sing, however meekly, at long last. Her dawn chorus was faint and barely noticeable, like the breaths of a small child. Marilyn only managed to wake Draco up by nudging him with exploring hands. He responded in kind, holding her close and making her solo a duet. He was about to give her a gentle kiss when his hands felt something slimy stuck to her shoulder blades – he threw it off and looked at it with contempt on the floor. It was the seaweed she had been clothed in, a plant which underwater was fine but on land just felt rude and disgusting. Marie laughed at him lightly; "Still a landlubber really."

"Yeah… Wait! I am not!" He cursed realizing but then became soft and gentle when he returned to her lips, "Good morning Princess. I'm sorry about last night; I really am – I should've been there sooner I-"

" _Draconis."_ She chirped placing her hands upon his cheeks, "You saved my life – you stood up against the Dark Lord without a single spell fired; you have nothing to apologize for. I just wish you had come home with me – look at you! What has your mother done to you?"

"She's done nothing… this is all my own doing. We've been fighting-"

"I don't want to know. Just stay with me a while." She demanded creeping closer into his warmth. He relaxed around her and found to his great amusement her hands had gone under his loose robe. They caressed his prominent ribcage and he soon got the message; he tore off the robe and shimmied out of the trousers he'd been wearing for three days straight. Marilyn then pressed her nude self platonically into his newly naked form, taking joy in kissing his collar bones. They were both ill and couldn't bear to face the day. The consolation of intimacy was the only good thing.

"Draco, why haven't you soaked? You shouldn't be this sick." Marie whispered into the hollow of his throat after what seemed like hours of empty silence.

"I've not been allowed to - She's warded the main bathroom and we can't floo – she's a stubborn old bat." He said grimly. Marilyn bit her lip in thought; "Have you considered apologizing? She wouldn't want you this way. I'm sure she's just scared."

"You've heard then?" Draco asked. Marie nodded; "You're all she has left of him Dracie, of course she doesn't want you running off into the ocean."

"But look at us; we need to. Your mother must be worried sick – how long had you been taken for?" Draco asked darkly. He didn't want to think about the amount of panic a royal kidnapping would do to their colony. It had already started to feel like home.

"I was taken Friday night-"

"Four days Marilyn?" He swore sitting up, "We need to go right now-"

"Not without goodbyes." She yelled hoarsely back at him, "Not without goodbyes Draco. You owe her that. Let's get dressed and go see her."

* * *

The tea Floxy poured was far too hot to be drunk but Narcissa took a large gulp without consequence. She looked up and down at the mermaid in her son's robes, sat opposite in the rarely used drawing room. Marilyn was pretty and a perfect match for Draco she had to admit but maybe not now. He held his betrothed's hand as if the girl was going to disappear at any moment and Narcissa thought the same of Draco; he had become a sliver of nothingness. A twinge of guilt ran through her whenever his grey eyes caught hers.

"Madame, if I may-"

"I know why you're here Marie; I'm just so sorry your transportation was so depraved." Narcissa began, "I take it you accepted the Dark Lord's offer?"

"No." Draco spoke boldly. Her cup trembled in its saucer; "No? Draco – Are you mad?"

"I will not be a Deatheater Mother, and neither will anyone else be in this family of ours. His job can go to some other power hungry moron." He retorted.

"You're a fool. He was the only ticket to safety-"

"Have you not been in the light lately? It's **_a choice._** I've chosen Marie and I've chosen not to take part in any sides."

"Actually you decided for all Mer kind to not take part in any sides. Cissa, we don't have to be part of the fighting. Since we're not human it's not our war." Marilyn reasoned.

"Are you sure? Your father managed many years without detection – we fought to keep your heritage a secret Draco and this is how you repay us?" Narcissa hissed.

"Voldemort knew about father!" Draco roared standing up, "He knew from the start Lucius was impure! He knew about me without even asking – what kind of safety is that? The Dark Lord knew about my gills before I ever did! Land isn't safe anymore. If the Dark Lord knew about me and Marie, what else can he know? I told him we were neutrals because it's the only way to win… you can't lose if you don't fight. Mother, we need to leave."

"You can't. I won't let you." Narcissa said reservedly.

"Then you'll have two deaths on your hands. Let us go." Draco snarled before Marilyn stood up and placed her hands on his angered arms.

"Please, hush… Cissa, you must understand; without the sea he'll die. You can't keep him like this, no matter how much you need Draco around." Marilyn persuaded her.

"What about me though? Don't you have any consideration for your mother? I raised you – I"

"The nanny raised me, Mother. You didn't want anything to do with me. How is this any different?" He growled back.

"Draco please-" Marie shushed him, "Cissa, he'll return, like he always does. We just need a week."

"Is that all?" Narcissa quipped sceptically.

"Yes." Marilyn nodded. Mrs. Malfoy looked at them both wearily; the skeleton and his tired waif. She sighed exasperatedly and with a flourish of her hand dismissed them; "Go! Get out of my sight the both of you! Take a bath and piss off."

Marilyn approached her and hugged her tentatively instead, whispering a promise spell into her ear. Narcissa smiled teary eyed at her and pushed her calmly away; "Go on, before you turn into dust on my carpet."

"Alright Cissa, goodbye Madame. Come Draco."

She took his hand and bade him to take the lead, leading her to the main bathroom. It was now unwarded and with a quick Alohamora they were inside. A little longer still and their bodies were finally underwater with salt water rushing to kiss and care for them. They sunk happily to the seabed to lie in the sands without a care in the world. His bones didn't ache anymore for home and he felt whole again with his green scaly tail. Marilyn breathed a heavy breath, drawing in all she could and could feel her wellbeing returning. She looked to Draco; already there was colour in his cheeks and a happy gleam in his eyes. He was still very gaunt though and in need of nourishment.

"Let's go to the palace, they'll be waiting for us."

And they had been indeed. The Queen greeted them in the privacy of the closed off throne room and broke down into many tears. With her stolen daughter back in her arms, Marguerite had never been so relieved. She planted kiss after kiss on Marie's forehead and when she saw Draco she rushed over to hold him too. After they had told the tale of their encounter with the Dark Lord their Queen enveloped them again and congratulated Draco on his bravery and diplomacy. She then sent them away to rest for the remainder of the day. When the evening came a large feast was held in their honour, with all the Priestesses, ladies and gentlemers in waiting and high ranking Peace Keepers in attendance at the banquet. Every maiden had white sea-flowers woven into their hair and every gentlemer had their dagger upon their person swinging from a seaweed rope hilt. There was course after course of fresh shellfish boiled on the beach, sushi and sashimi like cuts of local fish, imported and preserved salmon and salads formed from various types of underwater vegetables Draco had never heard of before. For pudding there was chocolate stolen from Muggles and a frothy sweet mousse made from nori seaweed, a gift from the Japanese royal mer family and cakes in the shape of crabs. Vintage wines brewed on shipwrecks were drunk straight out of the bottle to not poison it with sea water and Draco and Marie had a little of it as was custom for honoured guests. They in all honesty got tipsy; so much so Draco lightly snogged Marie at the banqueting table, much to the rapturous applause of the other very drunk guests. The High Priestess afterwards got up and said a few words.

"What you see before you ladies and gentlethings, is true adoration – hic – this boy – of no scales and all legs – no clue whatsoever of the greatness he was deemed for, has earned the love, not only of our blessed princess, praise be, but from all of us. You have shown humility, bravery and above all acceptance – things needed in any King or Prince. I therefore ask of you all to toast; To Prince Draconis and Princess Marienne – may your reign be wonderful."

Everyone raised an oyster in its shell up high and said; "To the Princess and Prince! Bless'd be!" They then feasted on the oyster in union and threw down the shells in one motion. Draco smiled at the display; Mers certainly knew a thing or two about partying and hosting. After the feast an impromptu ball was put on, with everyone singing the song they all danced to. The dancing, in which a couple swam in rhythmic circles around one another and the reef, lasted for many hours; glowing jellyfish were cast into the waters above them like floating lanterns and magic flames were awoken in empty shells which littered the corals. Draco and Marie were naturally the only ones left, still gently singing to themselves, as many people departed for their nests. Their queen was early to retire, blessing them with a good night, but they were still awake by the wee hours of the morning. Draco took her hand and they swam to the nearest shore to watch the sun rise; they clambered onto the rocks near the cliffs edge and sat as Halflings. She snuggled into him, content he was finally home, and it was a sentiment he shared as well.

"Marie, do you think we'll ever return to Hogwarts?" He asked quietly.

"What makes you ask that?" She whispered back with a small smile.

"I just feel right here. And the Channel too; I don't think I ever want to be on land again – not if I can't help it. I'm a prince of the sea – will I ever need my NEWTs for it?" He chuckled. Marienne laughed; "You'll need them if you want Snape's job at 103!"

"I guess you're right. We'll have to sort the sleeping arrangements though; I am not going dry for another day of my life." Draco said with a defiant nod. Marilyn nodded too; "Aye, we'll sort the nest out before we go back."

"Sure, but for now let's not waste this." He sighed. He curled an arm around her waist and made her more comfortable, settling in to watch the morning pass them by as the tide receded. They in fact fell asleep upon the seaweed and awoke at midday, their skin burnt from the hot southern sun. They dashed back into the sea to cool off and disappeared into the blue depths before them.


	17. A Loving Tempest

_Author's Note: Gets rather M near the end so be warned. I've tried to write it respectfully so here's hoping!_

* * *

Life at sea had never been so idyllic, despite the increases in poacher attacks and the nagging of mothers far in land. After his first week he was back at the Manor begrudgingly, not giving a care for his shell strewn shoulders or pearl braided hair. Narcissa immediately moaned about the state of him; "Stop trailing seaweed about the house!", "Must you have a dagger at all times?" and the ever popular; "For God's sake Draco act human!"

Narcissa however couldn't deny the strength that had returned to his figure; he had been fattened up and bolstered by many feasts and went on hunts with the Peace Keepers for tuna and perch. What she didn't like was his lack of table manners; on his first night back he ate his bowl of mussels as if they were nothing special whilst she carefully deshelled each one with caution. Her son had obviously been taken by the water.

"Draco…" She began over dinner, "I appreciate the fact you're different from me, but could you please have some resemblance of a good and decent Pureblood upbringing? I thought royalty was meant to be the epitome of etiquette."

"I am Mother!" He replied stifling a burp; "You have to eat mussels quickly or they might swim away that's all."

Narcissa had to block out the image of him eating anything still alive. "Is Marilyn well? How is my new daughter?"

Draco raised an eyebrow; "Not married yet remember; but she's fine. She's fully recovered now – actually she's returned to her duties – Got me doing commander work with all these blasted poachers-"

Narcissa gasped; "Poachers? Heavens! You are alright aren't you? Shame you can't use your wand-"

"Don't need to! Actually it's more useful to conjure wandless magic. Marguerite thinks I might be able to find the family trident soon, it should emerge eventually." Draco said offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh, Mer lore! Triton had 10 daughters and they each had a trident they passed onto their heir. Sorcette and Ambroiux were two of the sisters – it's all diluted now so it's just a name, but Marie and I are both owed our inheritance. Neither of our tridents have been seen for hundreds of years since, well… since the Malfoys became mermen. Any idea if they're in the house?" Draco asked with a chuckle. Narcissa smiled then frowned; "No, not that I'm aware of. You'd have to ask Lucius or do a little digging around in the library maybe. But anyhow, you're here now, no need to think about the sea."

"About that…" He sighed becoming incredibly interested in the fork he twizzled in his left hand, "I'll have to go back soon – Tomorrow in fact. I can't be out of the water for longer than 2 days without becoming… Extremely ill. I can last longer when I'm with Marie… I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." She lied with a stiff upper lip, "It's nice to have your company. When will you be leaving?"

"Before lunch – I've all of these things to do you see –"

"So what you're trying to tell me Draco is that you can't be on land any longer. Be honest with me." Narcissa said steely. Draco sighed and relaxed in his chair, placing a hand to his temple he said; "Yes. In all honesty right now this is hell; this dry air makes my skin itch and the lack of singing from anyone is unnerving. The ground beneath my feet feels like hot coals and the fact my dinner is cooked is making me ill. Mother, I'm not human anymore – Halfling or Pureblood."

His mother's eyes looked watery from his end of the table. He got up and embraced her in a warm hug.

"I will always be your son though; I'll always be a Black." He murmured over her shoulder.

"I know." She smiled as he withdrew, still holding onto her arms.

"And maybe, one day, who knows, I'll return to dry up and help you go through your twilight years. You'll have grandchildren by the dozen I promise, and they'll love you." He whispered solemnly.

"I know." She repeated softer this time. He took hold of her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs gently. He smiled; "Com'on, let's do what we did when I was little."

"Are you sure? You're not too old for it?" She chuckled remembering the hours spent playing Wizards Snap until it stopped when someone started sulking.

"Of course not." He smirked leading the way out. They spent Draco's last night a human playing various games in the living room, crying with laughter and shrieking at every climatic win. He let her win some of the rounds to be humorous but won most of them. They carried onto Wizard's Chess, where he got beaten by her cunning strategy and impressive moves. Draco blamed his loss on the small dram of Firewhiskey he drank as the hours stretched into the night. He fell asleep soon after her win, relaxing too deeply into the leather sofa. She sat beside him, her son, proud of the young man he had become. She remembered the small babe in her arms the 5th of June 1980; round cheeks turned purple from screaming and bright green gills pulsating with every frantic beat of his tiny heart. Lucius took his small son in his arms and smiled the widest grin she'd ever seen. He then put the little one in a large but light porcelain basin of lukewarm water, a vessel kept in the Malfoy family for hundreds of years. He placed the basin in her lap and sat beside her on their shared bed; it was a home birth as tradition.

 _"Our son. I'm so sorry he's not human – Family curse I'm afraid-"_

 _"Shush Lucy! He's beautiful… I couldn't have asked for a more perfect child. He's blessed… we're blessed."_

* * *

The next morning he woke up in his own bed, having completely forgotten how he got there and wondering where Marie was. He then remembered last night and then knew why. He got dressed and had breakfast with his mother, deciding it would be best to leave right then to not prolong the goodbyes.

"I'll see you in late August I promise. I'll try and send post but seagulls don't make the best messengers!" Draco joked tearfully.

"That's ok." She nodded back, "You're welcome back at any time. Now have you got everything? Where's your wand?"

He patted his tunic pocket. "Good, good, now, I want you to do your best and make your people proud. You've a duty to protect them don't let anything bad happen-"

"Mum, they'll be fine." He sighed before giving her a hug, "Be strong ok? You're a free witch – get out the house and do stuff – by the time I get back I want to find you in the social pages of the Prophet. If anyone asks about me, tell them I'm doing an apprenticeship abroad – it's near enough the truth."

Narcissa laughed; "Of course. Go on then, you've probably got a lot of things to do. Give Marie my best."

"I will."

* * *

The blissful hours underwater after turned into sumptuous days, filled with diplomacy and love. Marilyn took up her old role as Princess Regent of the colony, as Marguerite had been keeping the throne warm for her summer return. Her mother resumed to her duties of being the solitary Queen of the Riviera, a task which was no mean feat. Draco once asked her what her job entailed; she smiled at him, bade him to sit beside her and dictated a list.

"I must be the one everyone goes to in a time of crisis, which happens to be everyday right now. You have to strengthen your borders, police the waters for invasive species, fish or magical; you have to solve every dispute in a manner which makes you look decisive but not cruel. I also have 5 separate seas vying for my daughter's hand in marriage each one threatening to start war if they don't get my permission – none of them are actually in love with her. Count yourself lucky Draco; you're the only one I approve of."

"Oh."

"Yes; you should see the Baltic's suitor – nastiest demeanour I've ever seen. Not to mention the box jellyfish of a prince from the Pacific! No, you're the best one. I'm just sorry you don't have your own colony to live in." She pouted sorrowfully. Draco took stock of what she meant and asked; "Will I get it back?"

"Yes, if you work very hard at making it habitable again, and that's not just about tidying up." Marguerite warned, "As Mers we have a duty to keep our waters clean and our environments alive. When Mers leave, corals start to die because no one tends to them, fish populations dwindle because there are no Peacekeepers to put trawlers and fishermen at bay; our day to day lives keeps everything in balance Draco. The moment we take more out than what we give back, that is the moment we're just as bad as the humans, and we might as well give up!"

She then took a breath and calmed herself; "If you want to govern a colony, you have to make the site a haven for marine life and Mers will soon follow. Of course you could always do diplomacy missions and travel from family to family but that tends to not work out as well. Makes you look like a greedy diplomat."

"Better to happen upon subjects then?" Draco questioned to make sure he understood.

"Yes. But it's up to you. You are a prince regardless through Marie and your family but you don't have to take up your Princedom to make it any more factual; it's only if you want to." Marguerite said with a small smile.

"Would you like me to? You'd have an ally then and when you abdicate there'd be a united queendom. Surely that must be a good thing."

The mermaid queen made a disgruntled face; "That's quite a human concept making queendoms – we try not to take over other people's waters if we can help it. But if it is just two colonies through marriage… we could arrange something. Now, I must apologize but I've a meeting with the Consulate of the Red Sea – I'm sure Marie has plenty for you to do –"

"Thank you Marguerite – for everything." He grinned as they rose. She bowed to him; "You're welcome."

He let himself out of her presence and left the palace to sit upon the highest part of the reef and think. It had become daily routine to process his thoughts in such a manner as there were no other beings to distract him. He knew he would be returning to Hogwarts within weeks so he would have to put his affairs in order. The mere fact his own home was in such a decrepit state was worthy enough of improving it and he thought it would be good for Marie to have her own place with him. They'd grown a little separate as of late; still very much in love and affectionate in the wee small hours of the night but with so much work to be done they hadn't had chance to relax and have the pre-wedding honeymoon they were supposed to be having. That in itself terrified him. He knew roughly how to do… **It** with legs, maybe – but with tails? Where there any special places they were meant to do it, any necessary time of day? Did either one of them lay eggs and the other –

"Shit…" Draco quivered whilst rubbing his fingers against his temples. Sex was terrifying as a human, he didn't want to make it worse as a merman. Thing was Marilyn was an inherently sexy person whatever form she took and whenever she caressed him but for the act itself she hadn't explained. Draco felt stupid asking even though it was well in his right to do so as an ex-human. He was about to go see her when-

"Ah! There you are!" Marilyn greeted swimming up to him. He took her into his arms nervously and she snuggled into him, curling her tail around his own.

"And what have you been up to?" Draco asked mid kiss, instantly soothing his nerves. She finished her smooch and smiled demurely; "I've been talking with the High Priestess about our wedding…"

"And what did she say?" Draco asked coyly, "No doubt it was along the lines of 'don't do it'."

Marilyn laughed heartily; "Come on you; you know it's meant to happen. No, she said the complete opposite – her exact words were; 'For the love of Triton's nipples just shag him already.' Quite telling don't you think?"

"Ah- Marie – I –" He blushed as she carried on; "I know the perfect spot and I've the afternoon off duty till noon tomorrow – so do you in fact. Your services aren't needed anywhere else apart from here."

"Marilyn please." Draco moaned taking hold of her hands abruptly.

"What? What's wrong?" She panicked.

"I don't-" He bit his tongue, "I don't know… how. I want to, good God you know I want to, but how? You haven't explained what we have to do…"

Marilyn took hold of him softly, her hair turning a sad grey blue and placed a knowing kiss against his temple. She looked him in the eye and said; "We make love as Halflings and is the only time Mers have legs unless they're walking. We do as humans do. I should have told you sooner but I thought you'd have figured it out considering…" She eyed where their crotches should have been, just a smooth plain covered in scales, and smiled nervously, "You just split your tail mid kiss and then apparently… you make a go of it – I thought you'd know."

"So we don't… do it when we're tailed?" He asked both relieved and confused.

"Some can when they've matured and been partnered long enough. It's usually those who've decided to stay underwater for the rest of their lives." Marilyn explained delicately, "Like Alexei and Mylas…"

"Oh… so I'm guessing we'll be up top?" He asked widely grinning. This sounded ok – better than ok, brilliant in fact. Why had he been so worried and so silly?

"Better than that, I've found the perfect cove with the nicest shallows. No pesky humans either and it'll be just us I promise." Marilyn reassured him. He nodded; "Fantastic."

He drew her in closer, pressing gills together and barbs flattened against their skin; "I've really missed you of late. You've been distant."

"Too busy worrying about today to be honest. It'll be my first time too you know." She giggled before a quick kiss.

"What if I'm rubbish?" He joked cockily, "Would you still want me?"

"It's natural instinct to pick our best sexual matches – lucky for you I choose you well before I knew about your family." She said like a cat who got the cream.

"To be honest I am your only sexual match and you know that. Family myths and destiny and all."

"No, it's more than that. I love you, Draconis; and not because of ancestors or diplomacy or royalty – I just love you, and I don't want there to be anybody else and I want my firsts and lasts to be with you, and only you, Poseidon forbid! I want to have a big family with you and wither away with you. If I get caught in any nets I want your hands to be the ones that pull me out and when war comes I want your wand to be the one that defeats my enemies. I only want to hear your song, your perfect song, and if I can't hear it anymore then I know I've died. You are my everything, Draco."

He blinked slowly, coming to terms with her honesty and caught a sob; "The same twice over."

"Good." She said with a grin, "Now, we need to get there before sunset – pearls?"

"Sure, although we could take Perla and Brutus." Draco suggested as they rose off of the reef.

"Now that is a thought! Com'on, before the tide turns!" She called out jovially heading towards the stables.

* * *

They arrived about an hour before the sun was to set upon the horizon and she couldn't have chosen a more beautiful spot. They had come to a small island near Marseilles with tall cliffs which shrouded them from prying eyes and with an intimate stretch of soft white sand. They had left Perla and Brutus alone together in the water, sleeping in a swathe of seaweed which they were content to do; it had been a long and unexpected trip. The Mers swam into the entrance of the cove and settled in the shallows for a while, mostly to calm their nerves down. It wasn't as bad as his birthday however; she didn't feel guilty just mostly excited and justifiably apprehensive. He felt the same, giddy and panicking but ecstatic. It wasn't as if this was their first time being intimate with one another, they had had previous even when he just had legs. He remembered the night she first showed her true self, thinking fondly of the intense underwater kiss they had shared. He thought it high time he gave that kiss its rightful conclusion.

Draco's hand gently cupped her cheek as they lay in the sand, the last shimmers of daylight filtering through the brine. Her hair was blush pink and teal now and her hands wound around his neck, fingers combing through endless platinum hair. He brought her lips closer to his own, sealing them together slowly to languish in the feeling. Her song urged him to go even slower to the point at which their lips hardly touched; her fingers gently stroked down his neck gills. He reciprocated. She shivered. Their song trilled together. And in that moment he knew why mermaids and mermen sang to each other constantly. It was to become completely at one with the other to the degree of inseparableness. What she felt he could feel, and it felt ineffable and good and primal. Draco kissed her harder wanting to hear and feel the trill again but got no response.

"Go slowly… tails don't split suddenly when aroused. Take your time… We've all night." Marilyn whispered. He gave her a breathless smile; "I'll make sure we take forever then."

"A lot a forever's."

"An eternity…" He mouthed kissing her soft and sweet. Their song washed over them like a warm wave and he realised they both liked it slow and gentle and he would have never guessed that on land. They carried on kissing and caressing in that way; carefully but never without loss of intent or arousal. After the first guttural moan passed her swollen lips her knees emerged, and with a long nudging rut against her hips his fins started to retract. The light was starting to turn pink and orange so they sat on the shoreline, his princess nestled into his lap. Draco's hands wandered over her thighs, feeling the soft peach skin and felt lightning strike within them both. All of a sudden Marilyn held him closer, swearing in his ear and rocking subtly to relieve the tension.

"Not good?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head, biting her lip, "No – gorgeous! Just too soon… Haven't had legs in some time – bit sensitive." She cooed. He nodded and diverted his attention to her breasts whilst she took care of his torso gills. She stroked them, running her fingers lightly over the edges of the flaps and watched him buckle with pleasure. Draco fondled her, giving the sensation back. They got so caught up giving and receiving massages they forgot to watch the sunset on their wedding night. A tradition amongst all newly weds.

He tempted her to lay down in the sands, trailing kisses along her breasts, gills and stomach. Her moans and hitching breaths coaxed his knees to finally show and with a heated kind smooch his scales receded to reveal himself. They pressed themselves together finally without anything but joy and rutted tentatively together. Marie's arms wrapped protectively around his back, digging hands into the soft flesh of his bottom. Waves of pleasant sound lashed inside them and real ones draped themselves over their feet, but no amount of seawater would turn them back. He felt great against her, too good to be real she thought and as a challenge to that he slid into her without warning. More lightning! But it was all just instinct now and she let it happily happen; she let herself move upon him, with him, writhing and pulsating. Their breathing was heavy, fractured, in need of water. Draco pushed themselves back into the waves, not disconnecting for a single second, for fear this magical moment would vanish. They continued with complete abandon, able to kiss long and deep as their gills kept them blessedly alive.

"Draco – Slow! I'm –"

"Shhh…I know…" He whispered before loosening his thrusts. Marilyn sang to him as if she was a loving tempest, himself the master of thunder with every delightful push. He slowed so she could settle from her small orgasm, taking a nipple into his mouth to distract her. They were in no rush after all. She quietly screamed as another roll of intense pleasure took her body over when he roughly worshipped her breasts, kneading them intensely. The gorgeous pain echoed through him and thrust impulsively in reaction. Marilyn was beside herself in agonizing bliss, enjoying every moment and aftershock.

"Who gave you permission to be this good?" She joked with a messy smile, pinning him down into the sand. She took control of the pace and movement and was once again on the brink. This time however he was nearing his own void, racing toward his long awaited conclusion.

"Marilyn I'm gonna cum and you can have it anywhere and I'm fucking yours – you're my wife – oh God!"

"Shhh… nooo, stay with me…" She urged slowing down, running her hands across his gills comfortingly, "Together – Tell me Draco!"

They quickened, madly rushing to hold each other tight, mouths hungrily feasting on their partners. Their song trilled and flashed and the storm in their heads and in their loins swirled angrily and beautifully. Marilyn screamed into his gills as her third and final climax took over, rendering her helpless to her own desires. He groaned and grunted, passing into the final phase. The last wave washed over his entire soul and they collapsed together, chorusing the glorious calm after the storm. The afterglow felt hot and breathless, like a red sky at dawn. She kissed him gratefully, her whole body blushing, feeling whole and amazing. He looked so handsome out of breath and recovering from the first session of many. He was so glad he had waited; it was perfect. And Marilyn was just simply ravishing when looking so dishevelled and fondled. He embraced her warmly and they let sleep claim them both.


	18. New Beginnings

They didn't return to the colony or the palace for quite some time knowing what would be waiting for them. The cove was just so peaceful and sheltered and the beach was incredibly comfortable. Marilyn and Draco didn't know where fantasy began and where reality ended; sexual dreams became true throughout the night, waking each other up gently and falling immediately back to sleep after each beautiful finish. He did ask, very worried and guiltily, in the haze of the early morning if it was alright to finish the way he did. Marilyn giggled and revealed she'd taken infertility potion and cast about 5 different protection charms upon themselves before arriving. He laughed; of course she would be more prepared than himself.

"Was I ok?" He asked her as they relaxed in the sand eating a breakfast of kelp and oysters.

"You were wonderful. A natural even… considering what you did with me this morning…" Marie blushed heavily whilst remembering, "Was I ok?"

"You were perfect." Draco smiled dashingly. He finished his oyster off with a long lingering lick on purpose, gauging her reaction. He saw her shiver and bite her lower lip. He got what he wanted. Draco smoothly sat behind her, planting her back into his chest, pushing their contours together. They hadn't returned to their tails since their first try, evident by the fact his hands roved her white inner thighs.

"Draco… we need to get back…" Marilyn moaned whilst he administered kisses to her neck and right behind her ears. Her body betrayed her, quivering under his touch.

"I know… but I don't want to… and I know you don't want to." He purred, her song agreeing with his sentiment, "See?"

He kissed the nape of her neck and she nodded once; "One last time and then we _have_ to leave."

"Alright, but I'll make sure we'll take absolutely ages… I want everyone to realise we've gone. I want us to arrive late barely able to swim…" He growled stroking her stomach and breast. She uncoupled from him, spun round and laid herself on top of him, sighing heavily; "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me, hopefully. You will… won't you?" He asked suddenly worried.

"Of course. What makes you think I won't?" She chuckled.

He shook his head; "Nothing… but _we're married._ _ **Actually bloody married!**_ " Draco laughed, getting heartier and more delirious with glee. She sat next to him and laughed too; "So Mr Ambroiux,-"

"Ambroiux-Sorcette." He corrected her forthwith, "I think we should double barrel it; Draconis Ambroiux doesn't really flow off the tongue that well and besides, our children will need it as a name. It's more distinguished."

"Ever the aristocrat! Fine, we'll double." Marilyn smiled compromising, "Marilyn Ambroiux-Sorcette… It's weird-"

"No, it's beautiful. Just like the person who owns it. What about our human last names? When we go back we can't exactly go around as Mr and Mrs Fish!" He chortled semi-seriously.

"Well… we could have Malfoy-Gray." Marilyn said gingerly.

"No, dear Merlin no - sounds like a type of paint a Muggle would use for his bathroom. Gray-Malfoy sounds even worse – it's as if I'm ill permanently." Draco grimaced feigning sickness, quivering his gills for effect.

"Well how about I just go by Mrs Malfoy; Marilyn Malfoy." Marie suggested demurely, singing his last name subtly.

"Say that again real slow." He ordered enjoying the way it felt in his ears.

"Marilyn… Malfoy…" She purred snuggling in closer. His arms snaked around her waist and hips, gently dragging her towards himself and began rubbing his thumb across the dimples at the base of her spine.

"Softer…" Draco demanded in a breath as his lips trailed the length of her collarbone in kisses.

" _Marie Malfoy…"_ She whispered into his ear upon a hitching gasp.

"That's better." He said smoothly before letting themselves feast upon each other's lips and bodies.

* * *

"Ah! Fishbutt! How are doing?" Harry beamed when he bumped into his old enemy turned new friend on the 9 and 3/4 platform. He thrust his hand out to shake and was astounded by Draco's firm and overpowering grip. If Harry hadn't seen him before summer he would have sworn Malfoy was always tall and wonderfully broad in the shoulders and upper limbs, made more powerful in a well-tailored suit.

"Not too bad Potter, you?" Draco asked Harry casually crossing his arms.

"Y'know, Muggles. Been hell as usual." He shrugged.

"Tell me about them! Got spotted by hikers in Devon just last week – had to swim for my life." Draco admitted with a smile on his face, running his hand along his singular plaited braid of hair. There were strings of pearls running through it and flakes of oyster shell about his temples, attached to the skin.

"Oh, so has the sea been good?" Harry asked intrigued. Draco went all misty eyed for a moment; "It was wonderful. We had gorgeous weather and there were so many feasts – lots of work though. The amount of diplomacy you would not believe!"

"So it's a real job then, being a prince? I thought you'd just hang around and order other people about." Harry chuckled as they made their way closer to the train, pushing his trolley nearer. The smell of steam, soot and smoke was nostalgic and magic. Malfoy's bags floated behind him wandlessly.

"No, it's a real job but we decided it would be best if we finished school, Marie and I. We might as well considering there's only this year and the next two." He said with a dismissive hand gesture before getting onto the train. They were in the connection between the Slytherin carriage and the Gryffindor one.

As Draco helped with Harry's luggage the Wonder Boy asked; "And what about your dad? Is he-"

"He's fine." Draco lied then repented, "As fine as anyone can be in that wretched place. I saw him – well… I swam up to it. I didn't dare go any nearer to it than a mile Harry; Brutus wanted to head straight back he was that terrified…"

Harry felt guilty; "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to pry-"

"It's nothing Potter." He bit, "What he did was stupid and it left me and my mother in complete disarray."

"Did you take up…his… duties?" Harry asked cringing. Draco looked down at his patent Oxfords; "Not all the gold in Gringott's and the Channel would make me follow You Know Who and you should know that of all people. He came to me Harry and he used Marie as a bargaining chip and you know what? That was his biggest mistake."

"What did you do?" Harry queried whilst hovering his bags to the compartment where his friends were.

"I got her voice back for starters and told him all Mer kind will be neutral in the war. He will not be able to count on us for reserves." Malfoy spoke gravely.

Harry's face broke in two with a grin; "Draco – that's fantastic! Whatever gave you such a brilliant tactical idea?"

"Really Potter? You're calling me brilliant now? I've always been this clever, you've just been too dumb to see it." Draco chided puffing his chest out slightly. Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright Prince Clever, but are you sure it'll work?"

"It will. I swore we wouldn't help either side." Draco said letting his features fall.

"You're still helping us though aren't you?"

Draco lowered his head and his tone, "I'm not with the Order but I'm with you yes. My people need security Harry – the poachers we're dealing with take their orders from the Dark Lord. They're brewing something nasty with our scales Potter and the fact they've killed to get them means it'll be more potent."

"How many have died Draco?" Harry asked sternly.

"Since last count, 27 Mers from the Atlantic, the Baltic, the Riviera and the North Sea combined; 5 were from Marie's colony alone. It needs to stop Harry, but it's not just You Know Who – the Ministry allows it. We used to have meetings with human diplomats but there's nothing now. We're beings, not beasts. I am, anyway." The Slytherin sighed finally putting his hand on his house carriage's door handle.

"You're best talking to Hermione then; she'll know what to do." The Gryffindor reassured him.

"Thanks Potter." Draco curtly smiled.

"You're welcome Sorcette." Harry chortled.

"That's Ambroiux-Sorcette to you." Draco chastised playfully with a hand on his hip.

"Oh! Congrats… yeah, congrats!" Harry gushed confusedly, "To the newly-weds!"

"Shush Harry! Not everyone needs to know!" Draco hushed him.

"Ok, bye Fishbutt!" Harry called out before slipping away into lion territory. For Draco slipping into his fellow knot of snakes was easier said than done however. With a flick of his wrist his luggage flew into the rack with a sneering from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco took a breath and looked his ex-cronies in the eye.

"And what's up with you two? Not had a good summer?" He asked insultingly.

"Could have been better if you didn't knock us out without a wand." Crabbe grunted.

"Yeah, when did you get all high and mighty and chummy with Gryffindors? Not a good place to be with your dad in prison." Goyle sneered.

"Watch it Goyle. My father's situation has nothing to do with mine – he can rot for all I care. Now if you could excuse me." Draco said through gritted teeth swiftly moving to his seat. He sat down abruptly in the window seat at the table where Pansy Parkinson, of all the people he wanted to see, was opposite him.

"Ah! Malfoy darling! How was your summer? Your mother's been everywhere, hardly seen her off the social pages and not one mention of precious Lucius… Coping?" She chirruped like a song bird.

"Beautifully." He muttered darkly.

"Oh… have you got it then? Can I have a look see?"

"It's none of your business Parkinson." He spat softly. Pansy shrugged her shoulders in defeat, dropping her Daily Prophet onto the table; "Here I am trying to make conversation… say Draco, this isn't a new-fangled Pureblood trend I've missed out on or is that... mother of pearl… on your skin?"

He nodded once; "My crowning glory if you will – I've had the good grace to spend my summer abroad-"

"Abroad? You've not finally gotten to Durmstraang have you?" She joked. Before he could retort a comforting and exciting wave of warm sound flooded his insides and he responded with a smile, aiming it towards the other door of the carriage. She came through, mirroring his smile and they greeted each other wordlessly with a hug and a chaste but loving kiss. Pansy looked horrifically startled and Marilyn Malfoy saw it in the corner of her eye and kept that look for all eternity. Without communication he gave up his window seat which she took gratefully but gave no thanks; they sat together, hand in hand, making the humble train seat look like a pair of thrones. The train then began on its way.

"Marie – how nice to see you again." Pansy began nervously, "Good summer I take it?"

"Of course… best one yet." She smirked glancing at his lips. _'Shush, and I'm not doing it in a broom cupboard!'_ She scolded him when his thoughts kept racing towards the gutter.

"Oh… and where did you go?" Pansy carried on.

"Abroad." Marilyn grinned. _'Over chests, down gills, kisses down spines…'_ He carried on. ' _Can you not? We're in human public!'_ she panicked back at him inwardly. A hum of apology was sent her way and an unexpected kiss on her actual cheek.

"Woah, Malfoy, what's with all the lovey dovey stuff? I hope you're not ill." Pansy sneered. Draco rolled his eyes disdainfully; "I'm not ill Parkinson, just in love. You should try it sometime, it wouldn't make you such a heartless bitch."

Pansy huffed like a bulldog; "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, Gray, what's with all your pearls? Dracie here was just about to tell me."

"Oh – it's family tradition – A bit of a Gray habit really. " Marilyn admitted glossing over the truth. Pansy didn't say anything further on the train ride into Hogwarts, thinking it peculiar and leaving the Mers to reminisce fondly together. In essence they were wearing their wedding jewels; they had been both adorned with a clutch of oysters and white flowers about their tail fins and Marie had been bestowed with ropes upon ropes of pearls. Fine flakes of pearly shell were glued into place along their hairlines like a circlet the morning of the ceremony by their ladies and gentlemers in waiting, a cringe inducing experience for Draco who was unaccustomed to being pampered so intensely. The wedding itself had been wonderful; it had been in the Ambroiux Chateau's reef garden, with the whole colony and dignitaries and esteemed guests invited to witness. Alexei and Mylas had come and were the joint Best Man and Charles Icarus Gray returned to his scales to see his daughter be wed. The High Priestess watched and sanctified the couple's vows, knotting a fine golden ribbon about their held hands, speaking an incantation in a soft voice. When the marriage spell had been spoken the ribbon vanished into their skin, leaving an intricate pattern of gold and silver scales upon their skin, unique to their bond. They kissed to rapturous singing and applause and then the dancing and feasting commenced.

At the Hogwarts feast however, things weren't so jovial at the Slytherin table. Blaise didn't speak a word despite his attendance to the newly reignited Slug Club whilst Pansy, Millicent and Daphne wouldn't take a breath from speaking!

"Know any good silence curses?" Marilyn faked whispered to Draco so they could hear. He chuckled into his goblet of water as the girls looked rudely at them. A tap on the shoulder from Nott interrupted their small joke.

"Ah, Theo, how have you been? Not in much trouble I hope?" Draco asked politely. Nott smiled placidly but weakly, like a coward; "Not in as much as I'd like to be. How are you coping?"

"Coping? I'm doing swimmingly." He charmed with a winning grin. Marilyn scolded him internally for making such a bad pun.

"Good, good," Nott sneered quietly, "Considering everything. You Know Who is rather displeased –"

"Is that so? Well he can be displeased because I really don't care. It would be wise Theo to leave before you mere mortals cock everything up. And with that, Marie and I must leave." Draco said in a bitter whisper before addressing everyone else, "Good night you lot."

He took hold of Marilyn's hand and ferried her away to the dungeons. As they journeyed she had a worried expression on her face, her hair a tense purple and black, her song a deep stormy rumbling; "What's up?" She asked him like she still needed to.

"Bloody Nott… no doubt inked!" He bit, "It's only a matter of time until we'll be the only Slytherins in our year without that dreadful mark – Marie we won't be safe!"

"You're overreacting again! You're Draco Malfoy for pity's sake – THE Deatheater wonder boy and you said no… If you can, so can others. Can you see Blaise or Pansy with that god awful snake and skull? No. Their families won't let them and neither will themselves. They have too much pride to sink that low – the Dark Lord isn't really aristocracy. He's a dying wizard and that is all. I'm sorry to go against what you've grown up with but Tom Riddle is nothing more than a dark sorcerer hell bent on total destruction. Drop him from that pedestal you've built for him."

Draco stopped in his tracks, blinked at her slowly, took a breath and nodded; "You're right… I should... He just gets to me Marie, I know I shouldn't let him but just the fact he can get to my peers, my friends… Is nothing sacred anymore?"

"Draconis, Nott is just like his father, and you're the total opposite of yours. Don't let him get to you because of what he represents – by your contract he won't be able to hurt us, as long as we don't help in any way. So this is us, not helping." She said as she took his hands and kissed them before leading him to the Slytherin Common Room. It was empty thank goodness so they headed for a long forgotten emerald tapestry on the farthest wall and pulled it aside. It was curtaining an old door repainted a new shade of teal and its hinges were golden. They opened it and stole themselves inside, beaming in amazement at the interior. Their old Hogwarts nest had had a thorough makeover with new windows that looked into the Black Lake, casting a green and blue light into the space. Marilyn's four poster bed had been replaced by a comfortable sofa, half leather, half sea sponge, strewn with fishing nets and seaweed blankets to keep them warm when scaly. The sofa and lounge area was to the left of the door, their trunks and a shared wardrobe and dressing table to the right. Gilt framed mirrors scattered the walls, both full length and vanity sized, the floor paved with pebbles and sea glass. At the far end of their room was their pool and after getting in, they found it had not changed a bit. Their actual bed however did; instead of a tangle of weeds guarded by sea anemones there was a gleaming ivory scallop shell big enough for three people in fact, open and inviting. Stingless jellies were in use as pillows, more fishnets and seaweeds for comfort. The couple was more than pleased with it all, with Draco stating it was what a 'Royal Suite' should be. They relaxed for the rest of the evening and with ease they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Miss Gray could you please come to the front?" Horace Slughorn asked the Princess mid-daydream, whilst she was thinking about Draco wearing nothing more than wet sand upon a warm beach. Being so used to being called Mrs Malfoy already her old name threw her and caused her to stumble forward, "Yes sir?" she mumbled.

There was a gently steaming cauldron on the front table which he guided her to; "This, 6th years, is Amortentia, the strongest love potion possible to create. Its aroma is very unique to each person; Marilyn, if you would be so kind to smell it for us please."

Marilyn obeyed nervously under the watchful gaze of the Potions class, Draco looking very intrigued. She gave a hearty sniff and sighed instantly feeling warm and held. "I can smell freshly sharpened pencils… sea spray, Draco's gills – dark chocolate and coffee-"

The lid was abruptly placed back onto the cauldron by Slughorn; "I think that's enough romance Miss Gray."

Blushing like a beetroot she slunk back next to Draco and tried not to make eye contact with anyone, including the merman who held her hand. _'Did you have to mention my gills?'_ He asked irritated.

A little while later in the privacy of their own cauldron smoke and steam Pansy asked Tracy if she had heard the same thing; "She did say 'Draco's gills' didn't she? I'm not going mad perchance?"

"I thought she said Draco's quills but that's a little specific. It might be gills, I don't know." Tracy shrugged.

"But he can't have gills – This is Malfoy we're talking about and we know for sure we don't have our little scaly problem from last year around any more." Pansy defended.

"Well why not ask her what she meant." Tracy suggested putting her rat tails into her pot. Pansy lit up; "Ah – That's not a bad idea Trace!"

* * *

Pansy caught them later that day in the Common Room heading to the back where nobody went; "Yo-hoo! Malfoy!"

They both turned in sync, face plastered with surprise and a little disappointment.

"Pansy, how nice to see you." Marilyn said faking a smile as she caught up with them.

"Marie, now, a little earlier you said something that's puzzled me no end! You see you said 'Draco's gills' and I just had to know for my own sanity – you did mean quills didn't you?"

Marilyn looked up at Draco and they shared a wordless conversation; panic and worry followed by defeat and a shrug, Draco nodded solemnly. Marilyn took Pansy by the arm and motioned for Draco to act. The tapestry before them was shifted and a door showed itself, promptly opened for the three of them to enter. They led Pansy into their nest, a thing she would have killed to know about last school year. She saw the pool, the sand and the odd looking sofa; glowing jellyfish swam overhead. Pansy giggled nervously; "Well… isn't this nice? Is there a point to all this?"

"Draco, be a dear and explain." Marilyn said vapidly heading for her vanity. Draco motioned for Pansy to sit down and joined her.

"Pansy, we've been friends since we were in diapers – and I'm sorry about last year, about pushing you away; I didn't mean to, but things… happened. The Malfoys…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "They aren't really purebloods. They're Halflings and I'm – I'm the fishiest of them all."

"What do you mean?" Pansy said furrowing her brows.

"Draco and I," Marilyn began heading back hairbrush in hand, "We're merpeople. I was born one and Draco… he's been one since December."

She placed a hand on his shoulder as he carried on; "Marie and I are also married in the mer sense – you're invited to the dry ceremony when we eventually have it! But that's the truth Pansy. I'm a merman."

Parkinson stared and then blinked rapidly; "You can't be! I understand her being one but you?!"

"Excuse me?" Draco sassed, "You haven't even heard the best part."

"And what could that possibly be? My best friend's a filthy creature! How can it get any better? You awful cow!" She scolded Marie, "I knew it would be you – I should have you both kicked out. What have you done to him? He's delirious from your enchantments! Married?!"

"Pansy – please. I'm still the same person…" He pleaded before pushing back his shirt sleeves, "Just look for once with those eyes of yours."

He breathed in and thought watery thoughts, letting everything come to the surface for her to see. His talons made his hands elegant, teal and green fins a natural accessory to his arms. Nothing changed about his pleasant face apart from ear fins. Marilyn undid his collar and showed off his gills; "See? He's not filthy at all."

Parkinson looked in stunned confusion; "You're… you're still fleshy and pink… shouldn't you be all skinny and horrid?"

The Mers laughed; "Not that kind of Mer fortunately. We're from the Mediterranean, the Riviera specifically. We're the nice ones I can assure you." Draco grinned.

"Nice ones? Draco darling, you've been turned into a beast." She said adamant.

"Have I really Parkinson? I still breathe the same air, I still walk the same steps you do and frankly speaking I have more intelligence than the average human, so how in heavens name can I be termed a beast? A being, yes… I'm the same Draco Malfoy, Pansy, just with a tail." He said trying to be reasonable. She wasn't having any of it though; "But you've changed. I'm sorry Draco but you're not human any more-"

"Pansy," Marilyn said quietly, "You do realise the very first mermaid was a witch don't you? Every witch and wizard in this school is capable of becoming a Mer without the slightest bit of effort, so could you if you tried. I can just picture you now in purple scales… you'd look lovely."

"Marilyn, don't be absurd." Pansy spat.

"I bet someone somewhere on your family tree was a mer… I can see it in your eyes and your stance. We're just people underwater, that's all." Marilyn smiled, "I'd even wager all the old families of Slytherin have a little Mer in them, considering how much we all love to sit by the Common Room windows and dream."

Pansy stood up shaking her head violently; "I'm sorry Gray, but I can't accept this. You've taken my Malfoy and ruined him; have him! What would I want with a rotten fish anyway?! You're a fool Malfoy! You're dumb as shit and too enchanted to get out of your hell hole!"

"Pansy please! I thought you were my friend!" He shouted after her as she headed for the door.

"I was your friend, but I'm only friends with humans. You're a freak Malfoy, you and your little wife too!"

Their door slammed shut and silence fell.


	19. Potions, Concoctions and Elixirs

It wasn't every day that Horace Slughorn took full stock of the day's utterances and accounts but that day wasn't exactly ordinary. Sat in his robe like pyjamas, Firewhiskey in hand, he was trying to comprehend the information Dumbledore had given him earlier that evening.

 _"A mermaid? You can't be serious Albus."_

 _Dumbledore laughed shortly; "Of course! I'm always serious, just ask Minerva… She and her husband will need protecting-"_

 _"Husband? We've married students now? Headmaster we're not a hotel."_

 _He nodded solemnly, "We are a school I know… As a Slytherin you must have heard of the Lady Sorcette legend? About the young Mer sent to Hogwarts at the gracious expense of the Malfoys? Her descendant is Draco Malfoy, and was made whole here in the lake last Christmas by Marilyn Gray. I will need you to look after them for me, ensure that they stay hydrated and safe."_

 _"Whatever with Albus? I know not a single thing about beasts, never mind teaching or caring for them!"_

 _"Horace, they're not beasts, and to call them so would be to bring their rath. They are royalty and capable of magic we could never possess with our earthly bodies." Albus warned him, "They will need special potions. Mrs Malfoy concocted a useful elixir last year to dry out her aqueous features but I fear it will be doing more harm than good. They'll need something that does the opposite, denying the scales but not drying them out internally."_

 _"How do they cope up here? Surely they live in the lake?"_

 _"They've a nest connected to your old Common Room, which_ _ **they**_ _ **share**_ _._ _" Horace grimaced at his old friend; "Underwater I take it? And am I to believe I have to supply them every week with this new potion?"_

 _The Headmaster nodded, his half-moon spectacles daring to fall off the end of his nose. The Potions professor started to leave; "Oh and Horace!"_

 _"Yes Albus?" He asked wearily._

 _"These Mers are very dear to me and to our cause. The oceans will need their prince and princess as much as we will need them. Don't let them down."_

Horace put his Firewhiskey upon the desk. He rolled up his sleeves, went over to his potions case and set to work.

* * *

"So when do you think you'll get it?" Hermione asked them not leaving a single line of her book. Marilyn looked up at her confused; "Come again?"

"Your trident your majesty." Hermione smiled teasingly from above her book. Marilyn shrugged her shoulders and carried on concentrating, trying to make the water in her glass move. She could do it when she was angry but why not in the Great Hall studying? She and Draco were sat with the trio in various stages and depths of homework, with autumn in full swing.

"I mean it's yours and akin to a sceptre really…" Hermione carried on.

"It's probably stolen." Harry theorized.

"Or taken by the Malfoys and scrapped to pay for that god awful house." Ron muttered his mouth full of sneaked sandwich. Draco gave them all a reprimanding cough; "It's not god awful considering your pile of troll stools…"

"Troll stools?! You've never even been there! My house is lovely! Back me up Harry!" Ron squawked. Harry Potter nodded animatedly like a Muggle bobble head toy.

"Well neither of you three have been to mine so how can you judge? Besides, I own a palace." Draco smirked silkily like a victor at poker. As he smirked he saw Parkinson sneer at their conversation. No doubt disgusted by Harry Potter and his gang of traitors, Mudbloods and beasts. She had told nobody yet which the Mers thought was indeed very out of character.

"Yeah, a palace underwater you nit wit." Ron blurted.

"BOYS!" Hermione loudly whispered which in turn made Marie jump and caused water from her glass to magically fly into the air. It didn't however answer the call of gravity; it hung above their heads as Marilyn calmed down, staying as droplets. Students all around them stopped studying and stared at it, pointing and talking in hushed, excited voices. Its caster was oblivious to the miracle over her as she gently reprimanded Hermione for scaring her. Draco poked her in the ribs and pointed upwards; "Care to take control dear?"

"Oh!" She gasped as she saw it, "Did I do that?"

Draco nodded; "Yeah, now do something with it before it becomes an installation."

Marilyn agreed and took her wand, giving it a decisive flick. It started to rain upon them but Draco's wand was out like a whippet and the water stopped an inch above them all.

"Are you mad?" He breathed, "We can't go scaly in the hall! Not yet!"

"Sorry darling!" She chirped giggling, taking over and twirling her wand to gather all the water to one globular mass. She then guided back into its glass. Seemingly out of nowhere there was a light round of applause and more sneering from Parkinson. The praise receded and they resumed their studies, especially Marilyn, who was blushing profusely.

* * *

"You know one day it'll all be obvious and we'll go to classes on stretchers with wet towels." Draconis moaned lying on a rock trying to be a starfish in Marienne's opinion. It had been such an extensive and dry Friday with thankfully a long wet (and delightfully lewd) weekend to look forward to. She swam up to him baring seaweed and scallops to chomp on for supper and sighed; "That'll be the day. I can't wait for this to be all over and so we can walk Diagon Alley all gills and not get mistaken for apothecary stock."

"It hasn't even started, whatever it is that's going to happen." He moaned back. He sat up and took his share of their meal, thinking; "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Like what?" She asked mid slurp of her shellfish.

"To be not seen as a creature. We're beings Marie, you and I and so are all our brothers and sisters! Wouldn't it be nice to be taken seriously? To talk to wizards knowing not one part of us is in his stores? Would you like that?"

"I'd love it." She whispered flushing red, "I'm not sure our extended family would like it so much. Vampires are beings, so are hags and other atrocities! We're prim and proper, closer to humans than most humans themselves! To be a being we'd be seen as just as bad as bloodsuckers and child snatchers."

"Then we'll get our own classification… You and I are Malfoys after all and we do have the Ministry in the palm of our hands." He grinned suavely and victoriously.

"Do an evil laugh and my bra shells are going back on." She chastised which made him pout; it was the start of their dirty weekend after all. She cupped his face and sighed; "Sometimes I think you wield too much power… you've an old family name, two if you count your mother's, you're a prince by blood and by marriage and you've some, albeit shallow, dominion of the seas magic. Not to mention what you can do to me with just your lips…"

"But what you don't realize my darling angelfish, is that you have exactly the same; we wield too much power together. Besides, your skill with water far outreaches mine but I make it up in the best way I can…" He purred whilst his right hand trailed down her spine lightly, making her shiver. Her breath instinctively hitched, gills shut tight; "Malfoy…"

"Malfoy?" He growled seductively and a little possessively, "What about calling me husband, darling, precious, wonderful wife of mine? Call me anything but Malfoy, it doesn't sound good when you're screaming it in the throes of agonizing bliss…"

"Draco… Please." She blushed feeling hot and separate, she could feel her scales obey his whims and not hers.

"What? Would you rather not think of me caressing every inch of your flesh, your back flush to this very rock pleading me to never stop?"

"Husband, your wife wishes it so, but she must prepare. Wait here two minutes whilst I surface." Marilyn demanded as she uncoupled from him and dashed away to the dry. She hobbled then strode over to her potion cabinet on the vanity after a quick Aridulus, the sensation of legs made more delightful by the feel of his lingering touch. She shivered procuring the amethyst elixir, feeling its raw power through the glass. She undid the crystal stopper and bringing it up to her lips she gasped. Draco's hands were around her waist, pushing abdomen and length against her ample rump; her lover uncomfortable with being alone.

"Impatient aren't we?" She questioned as he placed her hair over one shoulder and kissed the other, finally accomplishing his very first daydream of her. Rumbling through his kisses she heard; "I prefer the word enthusiastic… what are you taking?"

He leant against the dressing table, as nude and as human anyone could be and took the medium sized bottle out of her hands; "Madame Adore's Intimate Preventative Concoction – Seals, Conceals and Heals for all Lovers…"

Marilyn felt a terror as he read the label, a deep seated fear he'd be angry or worse not let her take it. She'd used it before and she knew it worked but it was so personal, so fraught with ineffable attachments she hadn't even told him the brand. He brought the bottle closer to him, she flinched. He took a hearty gulp of it. Draco soon took on an attractive warm lilac glow which seemed to make him quietly sparkle, as prescribed in the side effects. He gently cupped her chin and asked her to open her mouth. Draco softly tipped a dosage onto her waiting tongue, the taste of strawberries and dark chocolate an immediate aphrodisiac. He kissed her soothingly, watching her glow through parted lashes.

"It's better to be safe than sorry Princess." He whispered soft as velvet as his hands lovingly fondled her curvy hips. Her own hands pushed his onto her rear; "Promise me we share that from now on… that was rather delicious."

"Of course. Now let's abandon ourselves shall we?"

"Yes, husband of mine."

* * *

Their fellow Slytherins asked question after question about their extended absence the following Monday, astonished to see them traipsing in late to breakfast barely dressed. Draco hadn't even bothered to tie his tie and Marie draped her over robe casually on one shoulder. Their hair however were in messy up do's, a razor shell (?!) keeping Draco's in a manly chignon whilst small scallops held up hers, a thin spiralled shell trapped in her victory rolls. Her hair colour matched her husband's, a continuous platinum. Parkinson rolled her eyes at the sight of them; Blaise broke out into mirth and laughter.

"What in Merlin's name have you got on your head Draco? I've seen my mum wear something similar!" He chortled as they sat at the crowded table. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and pinched the last bit of the eggs benedict. Marilyn stole the last two crumpets and smothered them with smoked salmon paste. Blaise stopped laughing and changed tactic; "So err, Marie, did you have a good weekend?"

Marilyn blinked plentifully at him. She hadn't really talked to him before now; "Err… It was, it was great. I gotta lot of stuff done."

Blaise nodded but Millicent sneered; "Did he keep you busy?"

"Not as busy as you'd like Crabbe to keep you." Marilyn quipped back instantly making Bulstrode redder than a tomato in summer. Crabbe gave Millicent a look over and Marie noticed he blushed too; "Guilty as charged I'll think you'll find." Marie teased, "You two should date, and you'd be so cute together."

"Marilyn, can you not?" Millicent hissed, "Anyway, where were you? You've been missing from the girl's dorm for weeks."

"Haven't I told you? I've my own room, besides you'd only be needing me for insult practise and to true your slap aim. None of you have apologized for what you did." Marilyn said taking the high ground. Millicent and Daphne (who was beside her) started to look slightly guilty. Daphne asked, "Why do you need your own room? You're nothing special."

Marilyn felt Draco flinch and tense angrily and saw his pumpkin juice begin to whirlpool in its goblet. A faint crackle of thunder ran through the enchanted ceiling. _'Draconis, resist flooding the place, I'll handle it.'_ She warned him internally and also shooting him a glance.

"I'm nothing special am I? That's awfully mean of you Greengrass." Marilyn chuckled innocently.

"It's the truth, you are a Mudblood after all with ideas above her station." Daphne carried on, "I don't see why I need to apologize to a no good social climber like yourself."

"Well isn't that interesting? Marie mockingly gasped, "Wouldn't my mother love to hear that? The Princess of the Riviera called a no good socialite! I should just hand in my crown right now and abdicate! If a washed up Greengrass says it, then it must be true!"

"What are you playing at Gray?" Greengrass growled darkly.

"Oh you know, just admitting that I'm a royal by birth and I have more power in my little pinkie than you'll have in a lifetime." She chirped before finishing her crumpet.

"You can't be serious. Malfoy your girlfriend's delusional." Daphne threw at Draco.

"My wife is perfectly sane and indeed correct. You're all currently at court at our gracious expense. If you want to stand in good stead I think it best you all shut up and stop asking rude questions." He said crossing his arms and glaring at everyone.

"He's right you know." Pansy drawled from behind her Daily Prophet much to the shock of her girlfriends.

"Wife?!" Daphne screamed.

"At court?!" Millicent seethed, "That's it! Come on Daphie we're leaving! I can't stand being around nutters!"

They left but Daphne lingered as she walked, goggle-eyed and with a shy shocked smile on her face. The lads were in a fervour – they couldn't believe it. Draco! Married! A Prince?! At the height of their ruckus Pansy slammed her paper down; "Alright boys! Don't crowd the man! You can ask them later when you can get private."

She smiled honestly at Marie and Draco, making them smile too; she had inadvertently saved the day. They caught up with her at break whilst she was on prefect duty, cornering her on the third floor.

"You saved our heads, why? You could have told all of them there and then what we really are – why not?" Draco asked.

Pansy slumped and patted both of them on their cheeks; "I like you two. Really I do. I'm sorry about last year Marie, I truly am and for my 'friends'… I've been giving it some thought and I did a little reading… mermaids were so cool as a kid and then politics came along and ruined the magic… What you've got is special and right. And Drake you know I'm a big romantic and an even bigger drama queen! It was a lot of info all at once-"

"I know. I freaked out when I first knew." Draco admitted which Marilyn gave him a look for saying.

"So of course I ran off saying I didn't know you. Like you said we've been friends for years! I can't get rid of you just because you have a tail. Still miffed at the marriage bit, I'd clocked you down as my own I must admit." She chuckled.

"I've only ever seen you as a friend Pansy, maybe if Marie hadn't come along…"

"Oh never mind that! I just wanted you to own your reveals, since it's not my place to go around saying that there's Mers about, well, not anymore. You should tell people, and not get some gossip from me. Now, your Highnesses," She giggled pretending to bow, "Get back to class before I deduct house points."

Marilyn stared at her whilst Draco started to walk away; she couldn't quite believe it. She flung her arms around her and started crying of all things; "Thank you! Thank you so much."

"Erm… ok." She grinned lightly patting her back, "There, there. Go have a splash on me or something."

Marilyn withdrew and true to character she gave Parkinson a small kiss on the cheek which Draco subtly gasped at; they had finally made friends.

"Stop by the dorm won't you? We need a good girly chat." Pansy blushed. Marilyn nodded eagerly; "Of course Pans."

* * *

Their girly chat was very interesting, filled with all the usual questions that a human would ask a mermaid and also the ones you wouldn't. Marie held up quite well in Pansy's opinion, being so much more interesting than posing as the nobody going out with a somebody from last year. She asked about her home and her friends underwater and was fascinated that other mermen existed apart from Draco. "Know any single ones? I'm looking for an easy date!" Pansy chuckled. "I'll kick up some interest." Marie joked, "And what about you? Surely there's more to you than what meets the eye?"

They carried well into the night chatting about one another, quelling fears and worries and by the end of it Pansy was sure it would be alright having mers in Slytherin. It was now just the trifle of settling everyone else's fears. At 11 pm they said good night and parted ways, one to bed and one to the pool. From then on Pansy would be outside their door when they emerged on a morning and escorted them to breakfast, full of banter and chat. She supplied them with all the dormitory gossip and didn't expect any intimate details in return. She was just happy that they were happy.

The following week Professor Slughorn looked extremely haggard by their next Potions class, barely remembering both names and English; "So, Mister Measles –"

"Weasley." Ron corrected him promptly.

"Yes, Measles, put your pat rails and spog fawns in the pestle and mortar – NOT TOO MUCH! Oh dear, Harry just help him…" Horace muttered giving up correcting his concoction and slinking away back to his desk. Before he could do so an innocent sounding voice asked him what was wrong, accompanied by a strange but soothing faint sound like a song.

"Oh nothing my dear." He grinned glumly back at her. He looked up at her; bright blue eyes, even bluer hair and a tall Malfoy behind her. She carried on, the song reaching further into his mind, "Are you sure? Is it something we can help with?"

"You can if you're that Marilyn Malfoy I've heard so much about." He smirked. She nodded with a charming smile.

"Ah! Perfect, meet me after class – is the next period free for you two?" Horace asked. Both of them nodded.

"Wonderful – MR FINNIGAN NOT THE NEWT-"

 **KABOOOM**

It took a good ten minutes to clean up Seamus' explosion and Slughorn simply gave up after that. He let everyone pack up and go apart from his fishiest students. He pulled up a chair alongside and slumped upon it. He sighed and looked downcast.

"You are the Mers I've been charged with aren't you?" He began.

"Yes… I guess." Draco returned.

"Good." He grunted, "Our Headmaster gave me the most wonderful duty of brewing you a new dehydration potion and for the life of me I can't do it. I've tried everything – my poor testing plant is nearly dust! I'm half tempted to argue with the man that it's impossible – but I thought I'd get a second opinion before I totally give up."

"It is possible Professor – I make it all the time at home submerged. What did you use?" Marilyn asked kindly, "Mines a mix of seawater, three unwanted shark teeth ground, a crushed butterfly, two teaspoons of dirt harvested at mid-day and one dragon heart string. It should come out bright blue when finished."

"There's a lot of expensive ingredients in there. Shark teeth? Dragon heart strings? No wonder mine didn't work." Horace said shaking his head.

"You don't have to brew us anything Sir," Draco spoke, "We're coping fine."

"Are you sure? Dumbledore was under the impression your elixir needed tinkering."

"Well it does," Marilyn admitted, "But with our nest and everything, we'd only be using it in emergencies. Neither of us go without water for longer than 12 hours."

"That's all well and good but if I understand it correctly, war is coming, and you may be needed. You can't very well be scaly in a duel now can you? I will need to have a sample, and you should be receiving my version in two weeks." Horace smiled. They both nodded and Marilyn gave him her only blue filled vial. They then started to leave.

"Oh, and do come along with Zabini to the Slug Club tomorrow won't you? 7 o'clock, my quarters. I want to hear everything about your adventures." Horace called out when they had reached the classroom door.

"Of course Sir, we'd be delighted." Marilyn said with a quick bow and leaving promptly for fresh air, a befuddled Malfoy affixed to her arm.


	20. New Lives

Many months went by since their invitation to the Slug Club, an invitation Harry had suggested. Their entertaining stories of fighting poachers and racing upon hippocampi in a wild oceanic storm kept them well in Slughorn's company, as well as their royal status. The new draught of potion also arrived in the Slytherin Common Room, much to the Mers chagrin. They put it in their potions cabinet and didn't think further upon it.

After many days of gossiping and enquiring whispers Draco thought it high time he put the record straight. He gathered Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson and Davis around the Common Room fireplace when it was completely deserted by everyone else and clasped his hands before speaking.

"I know that a lot of you have been talking about my current status and despite the fact you've heard it from the elf's mouth as it were, you've all come up with some weird and wonderful ideas. Simply put, I am married to the love of my life, Miss Marilyn Gray, now Mrs Marilyn Malfoy. We had a quiet and private ceremony at her home, and that is why the Prophet has yet to report it. Because of our marriage I became a prince. Do not ask how or why as yet; you'll know in good time."

Goyle screwed up his eyes in thought; "If you're a prince, does that mean you'll need bodyguards?"

Draco rolled his eyes and then stopped himself mid insult; "It's not that kind of- maybe. Slightly technically yes."

"Will I do?" Goyle asked with Crabbe looking hopeful. Draco sighed and smiled at his old friends; "Goyle, Crabbe, you don't have to protect me or listen to my orders – please, just be my friends; I need them at the moment. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some homework to do in the library. Feel free to spread this rumour as truthfully as possible."

He then left for his nest using the old door in the dungeons; he found it was still linked days ago and he didn't want to be questioned to boredom. As the months passed Draco's and Marilyn's reputations couldn't get any higher. Adoring Muggleborn first years followed them with cameras in public, eager to follow a Prince and Princess, just like they had done with Charles and the late Diana. Marilyn even got asked by a few if she was related to the Muggle Queen of England and she laughed; "No! No way."

The Christmas Party from Slughorn was one to remember – Theodore Nott had managed to crash it, escorted out by a fuming Snape. In fact Draco noticed on several occasions Nott's suspicious behaviour, taking messages in secret, staying as far away from his friends as possible and barely giving the Prince a single look of acknowledgement. Around the same time Ron was poisoned in the company of Slughorn and Potter, Theo couldn't be found for days. Marilyn and Draco visited Ron in the hospital wing along with Harry and Hermione mostly out of house guilt. Draco managed to follow Nott discreetly one evening on a whim and found out where he hid; the Room of Requirement. His Highness immediately penned a note and sent it along to Harry via a charmed parchment aeroplane. He got a response half an hour later giving sincerest thanks.

Mister Harry Potter had also proven to be useful to Dumbledore, acquiring a memory too shameful to be fully remembered; no doubt helped by Draco's persuasive nature. He'd been acquired by Potter when he was ecstatic on Liquid Luck in late April; Malfoy was halfway up his favourite tree reading at the time, Marilyn with Pansy and Tracy in the Common Room gossiping.

"Oi! Fishbutt!" Harry called.

"Yes Scarhead?" Draco drawled.

"Need you!" He called back.

"What for?" Draco scowled as the grey skies suddenly got darker with his subconscious demands, "I'm reading."

"For a top secret mission none the less! I need someone cunning and I thought, I know just the slimy git." Harry beamed.

"It's not slime, its mucus. If I didn't have it I wouldn't be able to swim-"

"Not that!" Harry cringed, "I just need your help that's all."

Draco obliged finally in the end, pondering why he did so whilst fake mourning a giant dead spider by Hagrid's side. The band went into Hagrid's hut, consisting of Harry, Draco, Fang and Horace, soon nestled in the huge furniture. Draco sat in an armchair so high and wide he could happily use it as a bed, not that he could because Hagrid was crying so much. Butter beers were passed around and naturally sad songs were sung. When Draco joined in Hagrid burst into more tears and wetted the eyes of everyone, including Harry.

"I probably shouldn't sing." Draco said as a way of apologizing. After his sudden cry, Hagrid fell immediately asleep.

"No, no, it's fine Mister Malfoy." Horace said sadly, "You actually have a nice voice… very powerful though. Your mother, Narcissa, she could sing quite nicely too… And Lily… she always hummed whilst she worked."

"You liked my mother didn't you?" Harry asked carefully whilst giving Draco the signal. He began to hum very inaudibly, gently starting his imperious curse like song.

"I once received a bowl of water on my desk one morning and inside it was a lily petal… it was such a beautiful piece of magic. The petal sank and turned into a fish… It was so simple… so wonderful …."

Draco's song became louder, warmer and filled the room, sweeping around the professor's ears. It didn't sound like it could possibly come from one person, it was a soft ocean of harmony. _Tell me, show me, and tell me your story. Tell me, show me, and let me know you._

"Harry… I know what you're after." Horace said solemnly as he produced an empty test tube and his wand, "But please don't think badly of me when you see it."

He put the wand's tip at his temple and drew the precious memory out, casting it off into the container. Horace placed it into Harry's hands and bid them to go. In a few moments after Harry swept Draco into the Headmaster's office and gave over the memory to Dumbledore. He was happy at first, in his silent and wizened way, moving over to the Pensieve. He tipped the memory into the glimmering enchanted water and beckoned for Harry to see it. Draco stood back, knowing whatever information was to be revealed he needed not to know. When Harry's head retracted from the water he was white as a sheet and terrified and confused. Dumbledore patted his shoulder and then gestured for Draco to come near.

"You will need to see this young Prince, so you understand what is necessary." Their Headmaster said wisely. He obeyed, tucking his hair behind his ears and plunged his face into the cool water. The memory was predominantly green, but not like the warm and loving emerald of his house and home, but an evil and down trodden jade. A boy with slick black hair and wartime Slytherin robes was conversing with Slughorn about Horcruxes, fondling an old ring. His tones were dulcet but enquiring, putting all his house qualities to shameful use. Horace looked plainly terrified by the suggestion of 7 Horcruxes; 7 magical murders.

 _"This is all purely academic surely Tom?"_

Draco lost it and aborted the vision; "No- no, no, no! Please tell me that wasn't You Know Who. I've told you – I'm neutral, I can't do this-"

"Ambroiux-Sorcette, we will need your help." Dumbledore thundered, "Voldemort split his soul into 7 pieces, into 7 commonplace objects. They could be anywhere, be anything."

He hurriedly walked over to his desk and picked up Tom Riddle's destroyed diary; "A diary with a 16 year old orphan inside… a ring from his mother…"

"You mean he succeeded Sir?" Harry quivered. Their Headmaster nodded looking down at his cursed hand; "I believe so. Draco is it possible that Voldemort safeguarded one of these objects in your fathers care?"

He shook his head; "The Dark Lord knew about my father's blood status the moment he saw him; he would never trust a part of his soul with a Halfling, no matter how much of a Deatheater that half Mer was. He would have hidden them; my old lord is incredibly secretive – he hardly speaks when out of a meeting."

"What is he like?" Harry asked him, "I don't really know him apart from death."

Draco took a breath; "He's reserved but with a rage few possess and can control. Bargaining with him isn't easy; he's manipulative, quick to outwit anyone. He will find your weakness and use it against you no matter the cost to him. He used Marilyn to get to me but I had the greater power – the more you know about his weaknesses the better you're off if you've no other leverage."

"The horcruxes, will they be leverage enough?" Harry queried. Draco nodded; "If destroying those objects means his soul is destroyed, then yes."

"Quick as ever Prince Draco." Dumbledore chuckled, "The Slytherin desire to outlive everyone by deceitful means was always strongest in Tom Riddle; no doubt this was how he did it."

There was silence as the truth settled, seeping into consciousness and filling mental holes but Harry frowned; "What about my parent's deaths? Did that create any horcruxes?"

Their Headmaster sighed and sat behind his desk, the two boys in front of him; "Harry, do you know why the spell rebounded and killed him, rather than yourself? It was love Harry, your mother's love. It was too powerful – there was barely a part left of him to survive it. But as long as he had the horcruxes, he'd never die… We must find them gentlemen, and I suggest Harry you include His Highness on the matter."

There was a pause as Dumbledore smirked; "Unless, Mister Malfoy, you'd rather stay in the ocean where you belong?"

Draco gritted his fangs; "I swore to You Know Who that I and also my people wouldn't be involved in this war; the fact I know about the Horcruxes puts both my wife and subjects at risk. However, I only made the bargain so he couldn't rely on us for recruits and to save Marilyn. Headmaster, I will be of use, but only as a ghost member – any help I give you on land will be off record and only mentioned between us three and Marie. Have I made myself clear?"

Their Headmaster nodded curtly and Harry looked bamboozled; "So is that a yes?"

Draco rolled his eyes; "I see you gave up your ears when the Sorting Hat said Gryffindor; yes, I'll help but in secret. If word gets out us Mers will be in mortal peril more than usual – I had to fight off 3 poaching ships just last weekend back home."

"Poaching ships? Whatever for?" Dumbledore asked suddenly overcome with worry.

"British wizards of a thug disposition come illegally into my waters and snatch us out like common perch!" He snarled cathartically, "They then perform the Killing Curse and dissect us, skinning us mainly for our scales. They're using them in potent dark potions I'm sure of it; for light magic you have to receive the scales with kindness. They could literally ask us, my scales shed all the time."

"What kind of dark potions?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders; "Something transformative at a guess – it takes a lot of magical power to go from human to half fish, and a lot of that is fusion magic. Not to mention the old myth of mer scales being sewn into the hems of invisibility cloaks."

"So are these poachers under Voldemort's control?" Albus asked carefully.

"Most of them are Ministry ships believe it or not, sent to keep 'beast populations under control'. The Dark Lord is able to bribe them however and I think that's why they kill and butcher us – on a normal mission they'd just sterilise us."

"They do what?" Harry shrieked and blushed simultaneously. Draco chortled at the expression; "They make us infertile with a wave of their wands and it's a death sentence. We live for 200 years or more, imagine living that long and never having children or grandchildren. We mate for life with the right person and nobody wants a childless family. They die of an early age broken hearted and lonely."

"Oh… both sound terrible. If we won this war, would it all stop?" Harry asked trying to be solemn.

"Possibly – It's all the Ministry – they're not even allowed in French waters. All I want is diplomacy." He moaned in reply.

"Well I'm sure we'll get you it, I promise you Draco." Albus swore to him, "In exchange for your covert help, I will personally investigate at the Ministry upon your behalf and see what they're up to."

"Thank you sir!" Draco beamed shaking his hand, "And make sure you shut it down when you find it."

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses, "Now, off to dinner with the both of you! Don't let all the treacle tart go."

* * *

Draco told Marilyn about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes the moment they found themselves underwater after dinner, lounging upon the soft seaweed lawn they'd cultivated in the past few months out of boredom. He told her about his earlier conversation and she lay there silently, her song a distant echo.

"Marie… Girly gills? Are you ok?" He asked tentatively in the gloom. He had no reply. He reached out but she darted away up to the surface. He raced after her and called after her; "Marilyn please, what's wrong?"

"You're an idiot." She hissed at him bleary eyed, "A class act idiot. Does my life mean nothing to you?"

"Marienne, please I got dragged in to it! I only know one thing-"

"Yeah, the biggest thing you could know about the enemy! Well done halfy!" She spat before riding a crashing wave and standing surefooted on their miniature shore. He ground his teeth at the insult and followed after her, "Marilyn I was trying to help ourselves."

"No. What you've done is put my life in Voldemort's grasp again. He will find out." She whispered, "He always does."

"Marilyn, I'm not on anyone's side apart from yours – please, hear me out!" He begged standing before her, "I was told to see the memory, I worked it out but only because I know if they win – we win. Marie I don't want to live in Voldemort's world, we'd never survive. I persuaded Albus to help us; all I do is help with their horcruxes and he'll see what's going on in the Ministry. We could stop the poaching! We could just live, not hide. I'll only be helping Harry and Dumbledore and only we'll know. It all be safe."

"Can you promise that?" She asked seething but softly. He fumbled with his words and she walked off; "Only talk to me again when you can answer me!"

She dried herself with Aridulus, cast her clothes back on in a huff, accio'd a nightgown and slammed the door behind her, charging head long into the Girl's dormitory. She surprised Pansy and Tracy who were settling down for bed. She sat on her old bed in a sulk and stared at the floor. Her friends' conversation died and silence ensued, interrupted by an unexpected storm upon the lake. Lightning and thunder crashed down and their questions rose.

"Marilyn… I didn't expect to see you here tonight… is everything ok, with Draco?" Pansy asked. A bolt struck the water nearest the window upon mention of his name.

"Draco's fine." She said shortly.

"Anything else?" Parkinson asked approaching her carefully.

"No." She said reddening, "It's nothing of concern to you humans."

Pansy laughed and sat next to her; "We are thick for a Princess aren't we? Let me help."

"Pansy I don't need-"

"Did you have a fight?" She asked.

"Yes… we haven't fought in ages! We were going to soak and chill… our baby octopi were gonna hatch tonight I-"

Marilyn broke down into tears and Pansy wrapped a tentative arm around her; "Shh…it's ok to fight. Whatever you were arguing about I'm sure you could come to an agreement or compromise. Don't get upset."

"But what if he's done something really stupid? Something that could put me at risk?" She asked sniffling.

"Then he must have done it knowing that the benefits greatly outweigh the risks. He'd never do anything intentional to hurt you I'm sure; it's not the Slytherin way." Pansy said comfortingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I think you should march right back and tell him your mind, but don't forget to listen." She said encouragingly and opening the dorm door. Marie looked up and smiled, going over to the door and thanking her. Pansy gave her an urging yet dear look and gently closed the door behind the mermaid. She took deep breaths as she crossed the Common Room, emptier now than before. When she came to the secret door she was tempted to knock, but it was their room after all, she could do as she pleased. She entered quietly and half expected him to be waiting for her sitting on the sofa or the pool edge; he was nowhere to be seen. She cast off her clothes and dropped her nightdress and perched upon her favourite rock around the water's edge. Marilyn dipped a toe in and felt no change. She dived in regardless, swimming to the darkest depth and contented herself to sleep there in self-inflicted misery.

* * *

When she stormed out Draco stood perfectly still and took a steadying breath. He counted to ten, exhaled and returned to the water, keeping to the surface to see if she would return. He heard distant thunder rumble overhead and sighed; of course she'd be angrier than he and likely to not return for a long while. With a sad tune in his thoughts he slipped away to the small cave in which their expectant giant red octopus was lurking. It was pitch black but he could just make out the form of the dying mother, her eight arms still moving to keep her children comfortable. About 400 eggs hung from the ceiling, all very nearly finished. He helped her so he could calm his mind, fanning around the eggs to push fresh oxygenated water around the translucent sacks. He could see them squirm and one finally hatched, fleeing its nest to find daylight. Draco followed it out and at the same time something drifted down and rested at the deepest part.

 _"Marie!"_

He dove after her hurriedly and when he found her he stilled. She was curled up into a little ball, softly whimpering, trying to cry herself to sleep. He swam up to her and knelt beside her, brushing the hair away from her face.

" _Marie, please don't go to sleep here… I wouldn't want you to_." He whispered in Mer. She turned to look at him with her big blue eyes and sniffed; she grabbed hold of him, partly burying him into the sand and cried into his gills. He reciprocated, curling his tail around hers and holding her body close. As Draco stroked her hair she relaxed, daring to ask her question; "Can you answer me truthfully?"

He sighed; "No, because I don't know what's going to happen. But I will do my best to keep you safe and that I can promise."

She nodded and he kissed her forehead; "And as much as I like this intimacy it's not the nicest place to sleep. Come with me." Marilyn nodded once more and let him take her into the light filled waters above, delighted by the display around them. All 400 of the octopi had hatched, swimming out of the cave in one spurt. The babies were tiny, no longer than his thumb, pink and mostly transparent. They settled on the corals and the sand, starting to already find a home. They checked upon the mother, completely spent from months of care. She hadn't eaten since conception, spending every minute of her final days looking after her little ones. The old octopus slithered onto Marie's lap and she petted her, making her content in her final moments. The red giant meekly wrapped a tentacle around Draco's hand and he kissed it, congratulating her on her marvellous efforts. Her eyes finally closed and her gills ceased to move, the tentacle around his hand weakened and let him go. They fought tears the both of them as they lay her to rest in the cave and Draco hugged Marie as she gave in.

"Don't be sad… look what she did; without her there wouldn't be so much new life living with us. Come, let's go to sleep the both of us." Draco cooed kissing her cheeks, "We can discuss further in the morning."

"You're right… and I'd like that." She said before giving a small yawn. He kissed her gently and took her by the hand to their nest.


	21. Dying Friendships

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry called out from behind them both suddenly, making Marilyn jump out of her skin.

"Merlin Harry!" She gasped back, "Do you have to shout so loud?"

Harry nodded jovially and gave her a quick hug, dragging Draco and Marie to a deserted courtyard. Sitting under a shady tree going over their Potions homework was Ron and Hermione, stolen sandwiches from the Great Hall eaten with gusto by the former. Harry waved at them and then asked his Slytherin friends whilst walking over; "So how are my mermaids today?"

Draco rolled his eyes; "Its merman Harry, for Triton's sake, you used to be one! But no, we're fine. We had-"

"An incident." Marie piped up, "We argued."

"About what?" Hermione asked intrigued, "What could a perfectly happily married couple argue about?"

"It's what we have to talk about actually… but not here. Let's go to Hagrid's." Harry said quietly and motioning them to stand up. They made their way to the hut but Harry took them off the path to a quiet spot where the Black Lake met the Forbidden Forest.

"Abandoned enough for you mate?" Ron joked making Hermione laugh.

"Guys this isn't funny. It's about You-Know-Who." Harry said turning serious, a roving eye upon all his friends, "Me and Draco know how he does it."

"Does what?" Ron asked blinking.

"How he keeps on surviving every time. He made Horcruxes." Harry said solemnly.

"What?" Hermione breathed.

"Objects which contain parts of his soul. We believe he made seven in total, seven very commonplace objects. Two of which have already been destroyed; Tom Riddle's diary and his family ring." Draco said monotonously, but with weight to every word. Hermione and Ron gasped and gaped, Marilyn turned a visible green.

"So there's five left? What could they be? If they're items of Tom Riddle's – This doesn't make any sense! How are they even made?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Through murder most foul," Draco intoned, "Killing a person rips the soul into two, letting a half slip into a container or vessel. It means if the Dark Lord is killed, his wretched soul lives on, and could be reawakened to resurrect him in some form."

"Draco please." Marilyn whispered, "You're making me ill."

Hermione held her hand and said, "And if they're destroyed… is Voldemort destroyed?"

"We hope so." Harry sighed. There was a silence as Hermione and Ron thought it through, a shared song wavering between the Mers.

"And the arguing?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"It's nothing. A miscommunication." Marilyn shook off.

"I declared neutrality months ago and this information that has come to light might endanger my people and my wife. I cannot be with the Order as you so wish me to be because of it, but Marie and I are willing to help you three, and only you three."

"Draco's right, we can't risk helping at large, he will find out." Marie sighed.

"I thought we would only discuss this with Dumbledore!" Harry snarled at Draco suddenly, "Why involve my friends?"

"Because they're our friends too you selfish prick!" Draco sneered back, "Dumbledore told us about the Horcruxes for a reason and he knew you would get Ron and Hermione involved like you always do! And since I was there, he knew I would tell Marie! There is no point Harry keeping us all separate. We're a team now."

"A team? Are you sure?" Harry grunted.

"Yes." Draco said rolling his eyes, "Albus might be cryptic, but he's not an idiot; we need to be together for these Horcruxes. I don't know what we're supposed to do but surely we can get things done as a team."

"No! We're not doing this! The Dark Lord is my responsibility!"

"He never was Harry." Marie said calmly, "He's everyone's. You will need all the help you can get and as Princess of the Riviera so help me you'll get it!"

"Same here." Ron blushed, "Although I can't really claim any lands or anything."

"Harry, if we have to destroy these objects to destroy You-Know-Who," Hermione began, "Then we will need as many people as possible to help destroy them. Maybe some of them were hidden underwater or someplace foreign – they can help. As beasts Marie and Draco can travel freely without being traced."

"Hermione, I know what you're trying to say, but I'd endanger you all. The sea can't live without royalty and you and Ron are too precious to waste on something that's my fault. Please, let me think about it." Harry insisted backing away.

"There is nothing to think about mate!" Ron moaned.

"There is, now if you could excuse me, I need to be alone." Potter scowled trudging hurriedly away towards Hagrid's hut. Marilyn tried to run after him but Hermione held her back, "No – he'll know what's right in his own time."

"Is he always this stubborn?" Marie lamented. Draco smiled and hugged her; "Try being his personal bully for four years."

Marilyn laughed and after being let go gave him a soft fake punch on the arm. "So what do we do now?" She asked Ron and Hermione.

"We let him be." Hermione said simply turning heel and heading back towards the castle. The Harry-less entourage followed and waited passively for the Saviour's return.

* * *

In the following two weeks Harry never gave his friends a solid answer about whether he wanted them to help, but the four of them planned their aid regardless. Hermione sent notes back and forth about her research, bits here and there and Draco organised secretive meetings to discuss what they could do. Hermione inquired as to whether he could get in touch with his father, persuading information out of him about Voldemort. He sighed and had to admit he hadn't heard a single word from his imprisoned father, and didn't want any word either. Lucius didn't even know Draco was married. He would know soon enough. Draco did arrange a good thorough root around the Manor's Library instead in the coming weeks to find clues about possible Horcruxes and their whereabouts. He and Marie left their 4th meeting without Harry in the Library and made their way back to the dungeons to chill before bedtime. Marilyn had a ton of homework, a good 16 inches of writing in total for three different subjects and Runes was becoming taxing. She asked for privacy as she worked and so he sat by the fireplace reading the latest Quibbler to pass the time. He was reading about floating yoyos when an estranged friend sat in the armchair opposite.

"What do you want Theo?" Draco asked without even looking from the page.

"Nothing. Can't a human sit by the fire without a beast's permission?" Theo asked scathingly.

"You're as free to do as you please, and I suppose that includes being in my presence." Draco smirked calmly, "You're not higher in status than me you know; we are equals."

"We truly aren't. You're no better than any traitor or Mudblood." Theo scowled.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Draco scowled then laughed; "Magic is magic; it has no preference or purity – it only wants a home, a body-"

"But you're worse than that." Nott seethed, "Face it; you were ruined and poisoned by a harlot."

"The same to you; ruined and poisoned by family, status and a mad man masquerading as a lord. At least my throne is real." Draco spat throwing his Quibbler down like a glove to signal a dual. Theo laughed and drew a breath; "You always knew how to argue… Are you really a Prince? Because if I were you I'd stay where my 'people' could get to me."

"Is that an idle threat?" Draco asked in a hissing whisper.

"It might be. They laugh at you, you know, in our meetings. They call you Lucius' Endless Failure." Theo chuckled darkly.

"You know very well that won't work on me." Malfoy shook his head at him, "I care nothing for him and to be honest you're the failure; so **_weak_** at his offer… What did he promise you? Eternal glory? Endless riches? A stunning spouse perhaps?"

Theo blushed slightly and Draco bridged his fingers in triumph, "Whom?"

"She has been promised to me personally by his Lordship. I can guarantee it." Nott said through gritted teeth, annoyed his rival had figured it out.

"In exchange for your loyalty no doubt and evidence you don't have the spine to achieve her in the normal way. Deatheaters aren't generally regarded as boyfriend material." Draco whispered with a smile.

"Says the one with a fish dick." Nott lashed back instantly.

"At least it's bigger than yours and being used." He chided evilly before standing to leave, "Goodnight Nott."

"' ** _Goodnight Nott'_**." Theo imitated childishly, "Piss off you posh wanker."

"Same to you with knobs on!" Draco called across the Common Room sauntering away to his private pool. In his tantrum Nott reached for his wand and threw an Expelliarmus at Malfoy, hoping to strike him in the back. With a fluid unfaltering movement of Draco's hand the spell rebounded and hit its caster full force, without a pause in the merman's stride. "Amateur." Draco bit under his breath unlocking his door and entering. Watching the passive duel from afar, Marilyn waited for Nott to leave for the boy's dorm before she joined Draco in the pool, but couldn't help notice the dark scowl she got from Theo as he passed. When she got to the bottom Draco was already by their nest but obviously ticked off, swimming in pacing circles. She stopped him with a calming kiss and stroked his neck gills. His song was wary and distressed, embarrassed for the most part; it told her everything about the verbal and magical fight. Marilyn embraced him and sang him into a peaceful lull, bringing him to bed to sleep, curls tailed around the others in comfort and security.

The next day, relations with Nott totally broke down between the sea prince and the Dark Lord's puppet, to a point which both fatefully regret. Draco was on his way from one class to the other near the courtyards when he noticed Theo travelling the opposite way, possibly towards the Room of Requirement. Draco gave Marie a quick kiss and told her to not worry and promised he'd come back as soon as possible. He followed Nott avidly up to the first floor, keeping his distance and staying quiet. Theo neared the girls' bathroom, checking from side to side that no one saw him and entered. Confused and puzzled, Draco ran to the door to hold it before it closed and silently slipped in. He held back, curious as to why Nott would go to such an abandoned place and heard voices; a girl's. She sounded young and their conversation was angry and desperate and seething.

"I hate him! Why can't she see she's made a huge mistake!? He's vile, arrogant and cruel Myrtle. She'll end up dead for sure!" Nott spat whilst filling a sink full of water. Draco heard the tell-tale splash of a head being dunked underwater and when he surfaced Myrtle comforted him; "I'm sure she'll see reason soon."

"Try telling that to her though… If you ask me he's the one who's a real-"

Nott looked up into the mirror above the sink and saw Draco's face staring back at him.

"You…" Nott hissed in a whisper. He turned and as he did he clasped his wand, aiming it at Draco's heart; "One more step and I will kill you."

Draco raised his hands in peaceful surrender; "Theodore, please; you wouldn't kill a childhood friend-"

"I would if he betrayed his very existence and sold himself out for a heartless bitch!" Theo shouted at him. Draco gulped; "Theo I think you've got this all wrong – he's been playing with your mind you must believe me! Whatever he's got you to do you must fight it, you don't have to do it-"

"He will kill me – He'll kill all of my family" Theo choked then screamed, "Why can't you get it Malfoy! My existence hangs in the balance and I swear if you stop me-"

"What about the girl?" Draco shouted back stepping closer, "The beautiful bride he promised you? Huh? Was that a lie?"

"She is my reward! I will rip her away from her lover's corpse and I will have revenge!"

"Theo, this isn't you!" Draco hissed grabbing the other by the shirt and shaking him. Theo pushed him to the ground hard; "This isn't you either Malfoy! Married – a Merman of all things – What happened to being the purest of the pure?"

Draco scowled at him, wiping the blood away from his bleeding lip; "Things changed, I changed! I had too! And so must you. Please Theo, whatever he has you doing you must stop before it's too late. Whoever she is she wouldn't want you like this, especially not after what you're going to do."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Theo hollered kicking Draco in the ribs; another kick to emphasize each statement. "I am human! I am pure! I am untainted! You are no longer my equal!"

Malfoy threw a wandless Stupefy, sending his attacker flying into the sinks behind. Porcelain smashed. Taps and pipes burst. The bathroom began to flood. As he was being attacked Draco turned more and more into a merman, complete with murderous claws and a silver tail which ripped his trousers open. Now he was coughing up blood onto the floor, only to be washed away by the water which flowed into the corridor outside. Theo slowly got up, the side of his face badly beaten and bleeding and made his way over to his flailing opponent. He smiled with villainous glee at the sight of the Mighty Draco so useless and vulnerable, he poised his wand at the merman's throat.

"Not so big and powerful now are we?" Theo chuckled grinning maliciously and crouching down, wand still poised; "What a beautiful & curvy body Miss Draco… maybe I should have you instead…"

"Touch me and I'll bite your fingers off." Draco deadpanned.

"Now that won't be useful will it? How could I ever pleasure my Marilyn if you took them away from me?" Nott said as he stood. The realisation hit Draco and he acted before he could think – he slashed his claws into Nott's thighs, digging deep and dangerously into the flesh. Seething with anger Nott's wand was on Draco; _"Avada-"_

 ** _"Sectumsempra!"_**

Theodore Nott fell backwards into the water, his head hitting the stone floor, his torso opening up in vicious cuts both magical and physical. But Draco hadn't cast it. Harry Potter was suddenly all that Draco could see and he wept in pain at the sight of him. His broken ribs felt omnipresent, his human lungs in agony despite his tail. His gills weren't real and his lips were turning blue. Harry picked him up bridal style and headed for the door, eager to get Draco to safety. Draco stopped him however, pointing to Nott's quaking body. Blood stained every part of him, flowing and mixing with the flood.

"I can't Draco!" Harry spat as he carried on with his quest of getting Draco home, despite the merman's pleas; "Harry you did that! Did you even know what that spell could do?"

"Don't talk! You can't breathe!" Harry quipped glaring at Draco. Malfoy nodded and hid his face in Harry's robes. The first floor was still busy, students shouting and screaming at the bloody water that flowed out and down the corridor and then at Harry Potter with what seemed like the dead Hogwarts Mermaid in his arms.

"Hot date Potter?" Ernie Macmillan catcalled after him.

"You wish…" Draco muttered darkly despite being in wretched pain. Harry had to laugh and bolted onwards.

"Poor bloke probably needs a blowjob." Ernie laughed.

Harry finally made it to the dungeons and vaguely remembered the way to the Slytherin part. Harry unknowingly went the right way, gaining access to the pool via the old door, avoiding complete embarrassment for Draco. Ignoring the new layout he lay Draco in the shallows, ensuring he was fully immersed. He sat with him, total disregard to his clothes which he kept on and ruined. Harry watched as Draco's scales and fins turned from silver to emerald and his neck gills became larger, greener and deeper. Draco's eyes flashed open and inhaled loudly, arching and twitching as life surged back into him. Suddenly his tie and shirt was ripped to shreds by his claws and Draco sped away to the dark unreachable depths of the pool. Harry tried to swim after him but he was gone and a shoal of fish blocked his way. Harry quickly got out and debated what to do; hopefully Marie would have heard the news via speedy gossip but he had to make sure. He left the pool, stumbling into the Slytherin Common Room of all places and ran, dripping salt water as he went. He rounded up the stairs – he was grabbed by the collar and yanked backwards.

"Well isn't it nice that the great Harry Potter has decided to join us?" Snape sneered. A battered Nott stood beside the Potions teacher, smirking triumphantly.

"And as ever covered in someone's blood by the looks of it." Snape continued, "And seawater… I assume Draco is well."

Harry stared darkly at Snape, silently fuming. Snape rolled his eyes and carried on in his vapid tone; "If silence is your answer then you best come with me. You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Draco awoke sometime later at the very bottom of his pool, surrounded by blackness and creatures whose pale glowing bodies looked both beautiful and terrifying. He screamed when he felt things squirm upon him and bolted to what he hoped was lighter waters. Looking back from whence he came he realised he had passed out into a sink hole, probably with an entrance somewhere that led into the Black Lake. He swam to his nest, looking for the medicinal corals he had cultivated. He found them and broke off small narrow pieces, binding them with a long length of seaweed. His lungs still burned; his torso below the sternum was bruised and each rib there probably broken. By some miracle his punctured lungs had stabilised but he knew he wouldn't be human for a very long time. He was now solely relying on his gills.

Draco knew somewhere in his warren like pool there had to be a cave suitable for underwater potion brewing – hadn't Marie mentioned one existed some time ago? The thought of Marilyn struck him and caused him to sink to the bottom in shock. She wasn't safe any more. No matter where they were, Marilyn could be taken and handed to that vile human. The thought of Nott anywhere near his beloved made him sick; bile rose up in his throat.

 _She has been promised to me personally by his Lordship…_

How could he want her so badly if he so hated her husband's beastliness. Marilyn was just as much a creature as Draco and her tail was inseparable from her spirit and soul. Nott did have a crush on her in the past but Draco just assumed it was her passive seduction like everyone else, the same passive seduction he exuded too as a sexually charged magical being. He didn't think it was serious.

Maybe Nott had become infatuated, obsessed, love-starved, whatever; he obviously had the wrong impression that Marilyn's unwavering kindness to most if not all, was a sign that she was into him. Maybe Theo had plans to make his move before the Dark Lord approached him with Draco's refused duties and with the promise she'd be all his…

Did Theo even know she was a mermaid, the very thing he hated to look upon – ' _He must know by now if he is in contact with Tom Riddle. He'll have plans to change that-'_

Draco screamed into his balled fist that he had been nibbling on in dire thought; tears filled his eyes, stinging them intensely. He cried and groaned painfully knowing the moment she was to be plucked out his arms, his wife would be turned human – killed in the process or begging for suicide, unable to live her true life in the ocean blue. Nott didn't want her real form, he just wanted the empty human shell all for his own. The tale of the Hairy Heart by Beedle came to mind and it didn't help his crying.

Unbeknownst to him there was a large splash and a flurry of bubbles overhead; a pair of soft arms soon enveloped him and pressed him to her uniform clad bosom. Realising who it was he clung to her tighter than ever mumbling and crying into her pale skin, the force of the embrace putting more pressure on his burning ribcage.

"Draconis its ok, I know, I know; everything's going to be ok-"

"No, no it's not!" He moaned loudly into Marilyn's collar bones.

"Draco, I have been listening… please, come with me, Madame Pompfrey is up top – you need medical attention." Marilyn begged tearfully before noticing the bundle of corals in his hands, "Let me take those – you were going to brew a healing elixir weren't you? Come up with me."

He nodded, sighed and swam parallel with her, painfully breaking the surface. Pompfrey stood on the rocks, a wizarding first aid kit by her feet and a worried expression creased into her face. Draco daren't let anything below his ears surface as he knew the suffocation would be unbearable.

"My, my Malfoy… I almost forgot you were a mer, please let me have a look at you. Your lips are very blue, can you breathe?" Pompfrey asked kneeling carefully at the water's edge. A hand reached out and touched his face; "You're quite cold – Marie is that normal?"

"Depends Madame," Marilyn replied also touching his cheek, "No – That's far too cold! Draco where have you been sleeping?!"

He was about to answer her when a thermometer suddenly appeared in his mouth and Pompfrey read the temperature; "32 degrees – you should be dead by rights. Dear, whatever happened?"

"I got kicked in the ribs by Theo, five times I think…" He groaned after thinking. Marie instantly held onto his arm, her head upon his shoulder; "What made you follow him? You're so reckless – He could've killed you – He might have!"

"Darling please, he got his just deserts." Draco smiled painfully. Madame Pompfrey shivered; "I do not wish to know! Here, drink this, it should heal your bones overnight. I'll leave the bottle with you Miss Gray. Your gills… are they damaged?"

Draco took the cup of Skele-Gro and nodded, making his wife whimper in sadness. Pompfrey looked defeated; "Alas I can't do anything about that."

"I'll get you some gillyweed that should hold you." Marie offered.

"Gillyweed?" Pompfrey questioned.

"Aye, it gives gills to humans and repairs ours. I have a little growing down below in case this ever happened." She said semi-brightly, a caring kiss to his brow. "Is that everything?" Draco asked disgustedly after downing his medicine in one.

"No – by the sound of you voice I fear you may have punctured one of your lungs – you may need to go to St Mungo's for that-"

"No! I'm staying here." Draco panicked, his torso rising out of the water, "Marie's magic will heal that – I don't want a high society hospital knowing I'm tailed, not with the bounty on my head as it is. Once the Ministry knows-"

"Draco calm down!" Marilyn cried pulling him down and holding him tightly, "Take a deep breath… It's ok… We'll keep you here in the wet. Besides, they won't know what to do with him and his scales."

After the steely look from the mermaid Pompfrey gave up, sighed and stood up; "Agreed Miss Gray. He is now your patient but I expect him to be back in class in three days' time without a single scratch! I will examine him then myself. Rest up Mr. Malfoy."

"I won't let him out of my sight Madame." Marilyn promised wrapping her tail around his unbeknownst to the tired Mediwitch. Pompfrey soon left and when they were alone she dragged him down and kissed him hard and desperately. _'Don't you ever do that again, I swear to Triton if you do I'll turn you into a squid!'_

"Marienne, please, I had to sort him out." He protested before being shut up with another merciless kiss. He closed his eyes and gave into her knowing she was right and precious. She pulled him further down until they had come to their nest and she had every full intention to make love to him in anger after casting off her robes – but cried holding him in her arms pinned under her Halfling legs.

"Would you please tell me next time? I don't want our everyday to feel like it could be the last we have together… Promise me."

Draco planted his cheek against her left breast, clawed her right bum cheek affectionately and kissed her sternum; " _Shai promettre."_

 _"Merci Draconi."_


	22. Rapid Recovery

It was decidedly strange staying underwater all day whilst being at Hogwarts Draco thought but he didn't mind one bit; all his classes were getting tedious and mind numbing anyway and most of the professors hadn't noticed his absence. The good thing too was that Marilyn had the time off as well which she should have spent being a nurse but had other things to tend to. They made love to each other slowly and carefully underwater each morning and late evening, having a siesta after a big lunch of shellfish and gillyweed for Draco, naturally woken up with kisses and caresses by their spouse. It was after all the beginning of mating season, occurring due to the warmer waters of May and he thought it a good excuse as any. She tried not to exhaust him, executing most of the rhythm herself but with each rapturous crescendo his well-being increased. The rush of blood and pleasure kept his immune system in good health, thus helping to heal his lung faster. The Skele-Gro was awful to stomach but he got rewarded immediately after with smooches and soft strokes along his body. By the third afternoon her sexual magic had done the trick; he managed to make her orgasm on the sofa whilst they were both human and dry.

"Well – done!" She panted before flopping down onto him, "I thought I'd – I'd never get you out-"

"Out of the pool or out of you?" He smirked devilishly. She laughed and snogged him lazily. He inhaled heavily the moment she left his lips; "That's my boy…" She praised him warmly before curling into a little ball on her side to relax. He spooned her, leaving trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder which she shook her head at; "Draco I'm all shagged out… quite literally!"

"No, no, I'm thanking you… I won't need any more for a while – my head's swimming!" Draco beamed patting his temple to show her.

"Too much good sex can do that to you, but it was worth it. How's the lung?" She asked whilst lying on her back and placing a hand onto his chest. Draco smiled gladly; "It still stings but I'm breathing – Hey, I'm not dead yet!"

"Good, I don't want you to be for some time." Marilyn admitted before accepting a wet and happy kiss, "Are you ready to go see Pompfrey tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow's date again? All this confinement's screwed up my mental diary." He joked semi-seriously.

"It'll be Saturday 10th of May I believe, Oh! Quidditch too if you want to." She reminded him. She received another kiss; "You've done a brilliant job, I'm sure Pompfrey will be pleased with the results but I'm not sure about the Quidditch – I don't want to scream too loud and hurt myself again."

"That's ok dear, we don't have to go. Maybe if you're all ok we could sneak into the kitchens and steal some ice cream to celebrate?" Marilyn asked. Draco nodded keenly; "Sure, then afterwards to the library?"

She kissed him in agreement; "It's a date."

* * *

The next morning his examination in the hospital wing could have gone a little faster but he daren't rush it; he didn't want Pompfrey to keep him there for the weekend out of spite.

"And how did you heal him again?" Madame Pompfrey questioned Marilyn sceptically.

"With a natural remedy… bed rest, constant attention." Marilyn replied vaguely and blushing ever so slightly. The Mediwitch frowned and then carried on inspecting his ribcage with a stethoscope; "I can't hear any permanent damage – Breathe in for me Mister Malfoy – Good… I can't hear any water on his lungs, a full recovery I might conclude."

"Is that ok?" Draco asked picking up on Poppy's worried tone.

"It's perfectly wonderful Mister Malfoy, just a little quick is all. This sort of progress takes weeks." She admitted putting her stethoscope away. Draco winked at her and did his black shirt back up; "Well, that's me! Perfectly wonderful in every way!"

"Hmm, yes. Can I have a word with you both in private if you please?" Poppy asked leading them to her office so other patients couldn't hear; "It's not proper practise to ask but I think in this case I must. Are you two… sexually active?"

"Um-" Marie began, "Well-"

Draco looked from the ceiling to the floor and then back to their nurse with a cringing face; "Yes… and kind of, well, no – Does ours count Marie?"

"I guess, depending on where and how and… why…" Marilyn said hesitantly whilst Pompfrey rolled her eyes in exasperation; "Mister Malfoy, do you or have you inserted-"

"Madame Pompfrey! Yes, my wife and I are sexually active. Please stop describing it in medical terms." The mortified teen pleaded. Madame Pompfrey looked highly perplexed; "Wife? Married? You mean Miss Gray-"

"She's Mrs Draco Malfoy, but technically I took her name. I'm Mr Marilyn Ambroiux-Sorcette underwater." He explained folding his arms.

"Oh I see. So since you are sexually active, do you take precautions? If not I have cupboard chock full of contraceptives – bear in mind I do usually give them to 7th and 8th years – you're a bit young." She explained sweetly.

"We're also a different species with a different culture." Marilyn said resisting to grind her sudden fangs, "We take good measures – he won't let me go without."

"To be honest if we don't take our potions it doesn't feel right." Draco admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, but if you do ever need anything – in emergency – I'm here and so is my cupboard. Now in terms of that lung, was that done with sexual magic?" The nurse enquired.

"Yes." Marilyn grumbled rolling her eyes, "And I'm sure you don't need to know the gruesome details. Can we leave now Madame?"

Pompfrey nodded and both Mers hurried out, desperate to be out of her suddenly claustrophobic office. They trundled to the Entrance Hall and saw the jolly band of students making their way to the Quidditch pitch. They could still make it if they wanted to.

"Still want to bribe some elves for ice cream Mr Marilyn?" Marie joked. His smile was toothless and instant; "Sure, Mrs Draco. Triton's scales could she get any more intrusive? Sexually active indeed! Whatever happened to making love? That's what it really is isn't it?"

"It is." She sighed dreamily taking his hand and slipping away to the kitchen. In the dark gloom going down they cast Lumos and were about to turn the corner-

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Master Draco and Mistress Marilyn." A vapid and silky voiced sounded from behind them. They turned around and in the light of their wands stood Professor Snape, his face showing the vast disappointment for them both.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing down here?" Marie squeaked without thinking. His beady eyes shifted towards her; "I think the proper question Mrs Malfoy is why are you two down here on such a day like this; I'd never imagine that Slytherin's ex Seeker would be avoiding his supportive duties on purpose. How's the lung?"

"Better, no thanks to your jumped up prick of a toe-rag Theo!" Draco quipped.

"Draco!" Marie hissed, "He didn't mean that Professor. Please, we just came from Madame Pompfrey, we missed breakfast – we were going to get some-"

"You could have gone to your pool for that. You must remember dear I helped you get your sanctuary." Snape sneered.

"I thought Dumbledore got you that room." Draco whispered confused.

"Snape built the magic door to it after I got sorted into Slytherin." She explained under her breath, "Yes Sir, I apologise for myself and my husband. We'll go back."

He closed off their exit; "Not so fast. Draco has detention with me, every Saturday night for the rest of the year – Mrs Malfoy return to your pool at once and as for you Mr Malfoy you're coming with me."

Draco got unceremoniously grabbed and pulled for a good five minutes until thrown against a tapestry in a deserted first floor corridor.

"What do you think you're playing at exactly Malfoy? Playing innocent, playing the knight in shining armour? You were meant to be on the Dark Lord's side and here you are running demented after some watery woman!" Severus quipped, spitting almost in the boy's face. Draco had had enough, screaming and crying and shouting at Snape; "Why is it I'm seen as the victim here?! My love for Marilyn is genuine for the 50th time! So yes I'm a merman, what does it matter to you?!"

"You ruined everything." Snape barked, "Every plan the Dark Lord created was intended for you-"

"Intended for Father! If he wasn't such an arrogant prick we wouldn't be in this mess. You'd have Lucius doing everything you ever wanted – Don't blame me. I was never a part of your game." Draco retorted bitterly. Snape changed tactic, his voice growing calm; "Draco, you were selected and we would have every fail safe in place for your wife's safety."

"I don't believe you." Draco seethed, "Did you see what he did to her? Bound - gagged – He stole her voice!"

"I did not know he did that and that was awful of him. Draco, the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you again, to renegotiate."

"Renegotiate?" Draco whispered choking on a sob, his eyes roving the man's face for a trace of a lie, "What would he – How could he – No! There is no deal – I can't go back on my word!"

Draco threw Snape off of him and walked away. The Professor stayed and called out: "What about your wife?"

The Mer stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding and his gills forming out of panic. He asked coolly; "What, what about her?"

"My jumped up toe-rag could take her at any moment on completion of his tasks. You know as well as I that will kill her. Theo only wants her for revenge and to be used. Please Malfoy, if you do love her, you would renegotiate." Severus said as he slowly approached the young man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I – I… I promised I would keep her safe through all of this… How is what you're proposing any better?" He asked looking at him.

"Your father realised the importance of keeping his enemy close; it kept you and your mother safe. Please, as my Godson, think about it."

And Draco did for a moment, his keen and cunning mind trying to figure out if there would be any benefit to repositioning himself; "What kind of fail safes?" he asked thoughtfully. Snape smiled quite keenly; "I talked with the Dark Lord personally and his intention is to have Marilyn become a Deatheater too as well as yourself, that way she wouldn't be out ranked or outnumbered. Draco, believe it or not you are still a Pureblood, a Pureblood mer and Marie at a guess is also that way too."

"She is now, she has her gold scales – Snape, I can't let her be a Deatheater, I promised." The prince sighed, "We don't believe in blood purity."

"Neither did your father. He thought his curse would never be lifted, that the Malfoys would always be Halflings and need special protection." Snape insisted.

"I'm living proof it has been broken, in a sense, I don't need special protection." He said defiantly. His Professor smiled coldly; "Marilyn will. You're both still at school unable to leave indefinitely and without means to fight him."

"No means?" Draco scoffed, "I put the fear of death into him without even throwing a single spell. You underestimate me Severus. I could drown anyone of you blasted Deatheaters right now if I wanted to and so could Marilyn. She is so much more powerful than me, and she wouldn't leave a single trace! We will one day be Queen and King, we cannot have our reputation tarnished with his association. I bet you don't even know what he's doing to my people; my people know the Dark Lord's name and will not tolerate any further blood-shed."

"Malfoy," Snape growled, "Watch your tone!"

"No! Mers are being slaughtered every day for their scales for some bloody potion I swear! If you're the one making it for him…" He accused pointing, "I will not renegotiate."

Draco then stormed off feeling angrier and angrier with each seething breath. The ground shook beneath him as the pipes below surged with charged water and the sky above Hogwarts turned dark and cruel. The heavens thundered open and unbeknownst to him the Quidditch pitch was struck with lightning. ' _I will not bend to his will. His will shall bend to mine!'_

He charged into the Slytherin Common Room, slamming the door behind him, extinguishing candles as he went and barged into his nest. Marilyn was already tailed sitting on the rocks looking at him warily. He didn't even acknowledge her, desperate to find his relief. He tore through their potion cabinet grabbing the shell full of Poseidon's Pearls and opening it with shaking hands. He grabbed a handful and neared the pool, his black clothes falling off of him as if they were dust.

"Draco whatever you're going to do please just calm down, breathe! Please don't do something you know you'll regret!" Marilyn begged as he approached. She flung herself at his ankle and anchored him.

"Marilyn let go!" He roared down at her, "I have to do this!"

"You don't have to do anything! I heard everything… please Draconis…" She pleaded curling further around his leg. His Mer name stilled him as it always did, a gentle stroke to his inner thigh triggering a sense of calm. The pearls fell out of his hand into the water and he himself fell to his knees. His exhaustion caught up with him and he slumped against the rocks, regarding Marie with relief and gratitude.

" _Merci beaucoup mon chéri._ " He breathed before running his hands across his face and beginning to cry.

"What we're you even trying to do?" She asked crawling over and curling her tail around his human legs to comfort him. He sniffed and kissed her suddenly and wetly, then pressing his forehead to hers sighed; "I don't even know. I just wanted to fight, to cause chaos, and to ruin something!"

"You nearly ruined this, what we have. Please never do that again… Don't tell me anything Snape said because I already know it. You did well." She said calmly and placing kisses along his brow.

"I did?" He chuckled sobbing.

"Yes." She smiled kissing his cheek, "You were brave and passionate and worthy of being the finest Peacekeeper I've ever known."

"But what about Theo?" He asked with a snarl remembering the blaggard's face, "Knowing he could take you, dry you out, kill you… I should have renegotiated just for that fact."

"No! Don't you see? If Theo completes his mission he wins me so all you have to do is thwart him. Make sure he fails in everything." She pleaded. He looked at her, his wife and queen and understood.

"What do I need to do to win?" He asked.

* * *

Detention with Professor Snape could have gone worse if Harry Potter hadn't been punished as well and it was a relief to have him there. According to the Gryffindor the match had been called off because lightning had hit the Snitch and killed it; not to mention the torrential rain no one had seen coming.

"Was that you?" Harry asked Draco as they waited outside of Snape's Potion classroom.

"Yeah… I seem to be able to effect the weather, or it at least reacts to me. Marilyn's much better at it than me, she can keep it in hand… Sorry about the Snitch. I didn't mean to." Draco apologised.

"Nah, it's ok. You didn't hurt anyone."

"I could have though." Draco sighed and then whispered, "Do we have anything further on the Horcruxes?"

"No, although Albus thinks he's found something from the Ministry for you. Something about new laws or something-"

The door to the Potion classroom swung open suddenly and they were dragged by the collar to their desks. They weren't freed from Snape's tyranny till well past midnight. Their detention repeated itself every Saturday for three weeks and with each time Draco invited Harry to his nest to get something to eat. Harry refused until the 4th Saturday when riddled with hunger and fatigue (he had completely reorganized Snape's supply cupboard) he agreed. It was a short walk and soon Harry was sat on his friend's sofa and eating oysters straight out of the rock pools.

"I must admit Draco, you eat better down here than up in the Hall! This is delicious!" Harry enthused slurping his third one. Draco smiled; "Glad you like them. I would offer live mussels but I don't think you could stomach it; there's too much sand in them sometimes."

"I see… Draco, you might not want to answer this, but I think you might have the answer. Do you have any idea what Theo is up to? I know he knocked 10 bells out of you but I just want to know why." Harry enquired. Draco rubbed the back of his neck; "It's personal… but if you need to know… we think he might have a fixation on Marie. An unhealthy one at that and he's told me that the Dark Lord had promised her to him if he succeeds in the task he's been given. If he wins, she's his apparently."

"But if he's stopped, Marie should be safe. Do you think he believes in blood purity?" Harry asked.

"Not really if he wants a mermaid as his prize. He said Tom Riddle would kill him and his whole family if he didn't do as he was told but I know that's a lie; Nott never respects his elders. He'd sell his grandma for a single knut given the chance." Draco spat.

"So he's only doing it for sex." Harry whispered.

"To be frank, yes." His friend said sucking through his teeth, "We are sexual beings after all with the potential to lure someone to their death if they found us attractive enough. Humans only survive us if we feel the same for them."

"Could Marie lure him to his death?" Harry questioned.

"Possibly to his destruction. She could tempt him to walk into his own demise. He also hates her guts for some reason… I'm scared Potter." Draco said truthfully, "I don't want to lose her. I don't know why she can't see my side – we should just run to the ocean and return when this whole thing blows over. We're going to live for a very long while it's not like we're going to run out of time."

"Have you told her that plan?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet. She'd never agree with me." He moaned, "She likes the people in our year too much-"

"Well I wouldn't give too much hope to me returning." Potter said looking away. The merman was surprised; "What do you mean?"

Harry's head looked downwards, I won't be here next year… I have things I need to do, to find."

"The horcruxes." Draco whispered. Harry nodded.

"Still planning to find them on your own? You know you can't do it. You're useless by yourself." Draco said honestly with a coy smirk which made Harry laugh; "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Look, Harry, I will help you and if it means going with you, I will." Draco promised.

"No, I can't let you do that." Harry snapped, "It's too dangerous."

"Poppycock! I can handle anything." The prince said with a wave of his hand as if to prove it was nothing. Harry appeared doubtful; "Could you go for long stretches without water? I can't guarantee you'll be submerged every night."

"I'm sure… it wouldn't hurt… wait here a moment." Draco told him moving towards the potion cabinet. He pulled out a vial of Slughorn's Dehydration Potion and studied it; "I have still to try this actually."

"What is it?" Harry asked standing next to him. Draco gave Harry a weary look; "With any hope your salvation Potter."

Draco unstopped the vial and gave the Prussian blue contents a tentative sniff before taking a gulp. It tasted like iron and rust, and felt like liquid lead in his stomach and then in his veins. His skin turned a bluish hue and then passed. Harry's face was one of horror; "Are you ok? Draco you look awful."

He quickly turned to the mirror and saw his eyes bloodshot and mouth dry; "Ha, I've looked worse!" He joked before trying to cast a wandless Aguamenti to freshen his features. The smallest scattering of water droplets formed in his palm and he furrowed his brow in confusion; "There should be more than that!"

He ran to the pool's edge and ran his hands through the water and despite all the wettest thoughts he could think of not a single scale showed.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked sitting next to him. Draco was staring at his normal hands in abject horror; "It's… it's made me human… our brew just keeps us going on dry land but this – It's taken the water out of me!"

Down below Marie stirred in her sleep; the duet in her head had turned into a startling solo and she could hear shouting and hysterics above the surface. She emerged before them and scowled; "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"It's Draco he took a potion." Harry explained to her since Draco was too catatonic with shock to speak.

"Which one Harry?! This is important!" She shrieked at him.

"I don't know the dark blue one!" Harry barked back. Marie rolled her eyes; "I knew Slughorn would make it too strong! Wait here, keep him breathing before he passes out."

Marilyn dived back down to the seabed to collect a large bundle of Gillyweed, several Mermaid's Purses and a few chunks of medicinal coral. She surfaced again and ordered Harry to grab her cauldron which he put on the rocks by Draco. Everything had to move quickly now as Draco was losing consciousness; his body wanted to change to scales but there wasn't enough water in his system physically and magically. If he was to swim now his body would seizure and he'd drown. There was no option but to flush out the potion with sea water and magic water flora. This brew couldn't be made using an earthly fire either; Marilyn lit a purple flame within a small pool of sea water under the cauldron and set to work. She filled the pot with brine through an Augamenti and put her ingredients in all at once. With her wand she stirred thrice and bit into her thumb until it bled; three drops of blood went into the now aquamarine brew. For good measure she tore off a small patch of golden scales from her tail, willingly given, and placed them into the elixir. The potion turned clear and she knew it was ready. She hovered a scallop shell to her hand and used it as a spoon and filled it with the warm liquid. She brought the shell to Draco's purple quivering lips and urged him to drink. Once through his parted lips he lapped at it, as it tasted of crisp pure water and dissolved sugar. The sweetness had come from the purses, balancing out the salt of the brine. Scoop after scoop his health returned much to Harry's amazement and Marilyn's relief. After 6 doses Draco shook his head and took a deep breath, filling the shell instead with pool water, downing it in one with only joyful consequence.

"Better?" Marilyn asked him. He nodded; "Much. For the love of Poseidon only let me take a sip of that next time!"

"Next time? You nearly died Draco." Marilyn scowled, "That potion is poison near enough."

"Only in big doses." He smiled confidently but with wounded pride, "We'll know for our hunt."

"Are you sure after what just happened?" Harry asked him sceptically, "Marilyn can't make that potion on the run."

"Is this for the Horcruxes?" She asked and then turned bright when Harry nodded, "I could make this in advance as antidote if need be. I could stay here and-"

"No, you'd have to come with me or leave for the sea. You won't be able to stay if Harry isn't here. Look, Harry, can we talk later – I just recovered, I need to sleep-"

"No, yeah, sure, I understand. Get your rest you two, I'll see you both soon." Harry said quickly as he stood and brushed himself down.

"Good night Harry." Marilyn said softly as he left.

"Goodnight your highnesses." He whispered back.


	23. Death Match

A few days later the Great Hall had a frosty atmosphere at dinner, especially between the Mers. The first years concluded that the Prince and Princess of Hogwarts were going through a divorce; what else could explain their tense and clipped conversations?

"Draco, I am not going to explain it to you again. I am not going home without you." Marilyn said tersely, "You were stupid enough the other night on your own with him."

"Marilyn, it was an accident. There should have been a prescribed dosage – look, it's not about the potion. The point is that Potter will need me. I have to go with him and help." Draco insisted whilst playing with his food.

"And what about me?!" She quipped as her hair turned a fiery red, "You just think you can leave me here and have Nott take his chances?"

"No!" He protested dropping his fork, "Of course not but you can't come with me. Go home, stay with your parents, rule our people; they'll probably need you more than me."

Everyone in their house was now staring at them so Marie began to whisper; "I can't rule alone… look Draco; I either go with you on your hunt or I drag you to the sea. I know which one you'd prefer."

After seeing everyone avert their gaze he whispered back; "Yes, I know; I'd rather much disappear to the oceans entirely and come back when this war all blows over-"

"And not fight? You're such a coward." She bit, "Draco we have to fight and we know the only way you'll do that is when I'm by your side. I have to come with you and I'm more than willing."

"But what if you get hurt?" Draco asked fiercely yet soft.

"The same to you!" She quietly hissed barring her fangs, "Stop treating me like I'm made of glass. You're not my protector, you're my soldier, remember that."

"Yes Princess." He sighed leaning away from her, "Three bags full Princess." Marilyn scoffed at him and abruptly left, warning him to stay away with a harsh internal screech. The magical ceiling above him turned a sudden depressing grey and thunder rumbled. Instantly feeling terrible he downed his tea and snatched someone's Evening Prophet out of their hands with a wandless Wingardium and walked off with it. He had not meant to be nasty but they had argued last night and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. He found himself a tree in a secluded courtyard and climbed it, perching on a sturdy branch so he could read the news in peace. It turned out a friend of his had the same desire as well; Harry Potter was leaning against the trunk eating an apple with a spare green one in his other hand.

"Care for a bite Grumpy Gills?" Harry chuckled amicably.

"No thank you. I'm not in the mood." He snarled.

"Oh come on, what happened to the other night and that fun we had?" Harry moaned.

"Fun? You call having a fit, drying out and then arguing with your other half fun? Well excuse me, King of the Dunderheads, I have a different definition." Draco spat before straightening his newspaper for emphasis.

"A fight? What did you fight about?" Harry continued as he began climbing the tree also.

"Do you Gryffindors have any sense of personal protection? I'm not telling you." Draco grunted. Harry had by now sat on the branch nearest his own and Draco noticed the boy's baggy Muggle clothing.

"Do they not feed you, wherever you come from?" Draco chuckled as he folded his Prophet away.

"They feed my cousin – they're his originally. I don't get much – he usually eats it." Harry said drifting off wishing to drop the subject.

"No wonder you pig out every day here, I was beginning to wonder..." Draco responded cruelly and then saw his friends face, "Look, Harry, it's difficult at the moment. We don't know what to do… and she's stopped talking to me. I try and get closer to her and she clams up or changes the subject. We're in love yes... but we're not friends at the moment."

"Why?" He pouted instantly.

"I don't know. I keep trying to make her feel safe and she goes out of her way to refute it. It is mating season so we might just be antsy because we're not… all over – never mind." Draco said blushing, "The point is, our bodies want to go to open waters and we're stuck here trying to fend off Nott the major nutter. He's gotten me so territorial – I want to scratch his eyes out whenever I see him."

"And you also can't leave because you'll know you'll stay there until this is all over – you won't even do it on purpose. You're scared you've finally chosen." Harry realised for himself. Draco snarled back at him; "Of course I have Harry and that's the point! I'm not human anymore."

He took a breath and a pause, "Despite these legs… I am a creature of shells, brine and scales. I don't even want to finish school anymore, I just want to be underwater fighting the real fight, keeping my own people safe – No offence – and I can't do it here."

"What if I was to tell you Dumbledore figured it out? We know who's running it. And there is something you can do to stop it from on land." Harry said cryptically with a grin which made Draco wonder if he was alright.

"What is it?" He drawled curiously.

"You'll have to come with me first!" Harry chirped as he jumped off his branch.

"Bloody typical." Draco moaned before hovering himself down gracefully; after all a Malfoy never jumps no matter how desperate the situation. He dusted down his black suit and gave Harry a dim stare.

"Well then Wonder Boy, lead the way." He drawled before Harry broke into an even bigger grin. As they wound their way through the castle and Draco asked more questions without getting any answers it suddenly occurred to him that he might be heading into certain danger. He abruptly stopped in the corridor that led to the Headmasters office and folded his arms causing Harry to stop himself and look behind him. "If you do not tell me what is happening right now Harry Potter I will drown you on the spot and I'll personally high five Voldemort. Job done." Draco growled with a tapping foot.

"Alright, keep your pointy hat on!" Harry said exasperatedly, "We need you for something. Your particular skills will help us we think. I don't really know myself, Dumbledore just asked me to fetch you!"

"Alright, alright – All I want to know is if I'll return alive – I am attached you know!"

Harry gulped, "Of course – I should have realised! I don't suppose she could come with?"

"If it's dangerous then no. I don't care if it's against her rules she's not coming and if you don't explain yourself properly neither will I!" Draco stated staring him down. There was a crackle of thunder and Harry smirked in response; "You're not that terrifying when you do that you know. Fine. We think we've found a Horcrux and Dumbledore has asked for your help specifically. He knows you're, and I'm quoting him here, 'the more expendable of the two'."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Draco barked.

"I don't know! Something about being less important or something – take it up with him not me!"

"How dare he?!" He roared before catching himself and taking a breath and closing his eyes before the pipes burst all around him, "Calm, keep calm don't drown anyone no matter how tempting Sorcette."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked approaching him tentatively.

Draco opened his eyes; "I'm fine Potter, but considering my situation and the lack of information you're giving me I can't do it. I wish you every luck in finding and destroying the blasted thing but I can't do this not knowing what could happen. I'm not brave like you Harry. I have to save my skin to fight another day. Tell Dumbledore I'm not expendable."

He then simply walked away leaving the Boy Who Lived completely stumped as to what to do. He carried on into the Headmaster's office and accepted his doom.

* * *

Draco found her eventually sitting alone in the library, perched atop a high stack of books, heavy potion tome in her hands. Her song had calmed down considerably, becoming warm and mellow and her hair was platinum and sunset pink. The black dirndl dress she wore was the prettiest of all her casual clothes he thought as he leant against the bookshelf opposite her.

"Evening Love." He smiled wearily. She looked up from her book once and nodded acknowledging him. As she returned to her reading he noticed the small smile spreading from the corner of her mouth and threatening to lift her mood.

"Come on, you still can't be mad at me surely?" He whispered standing next to her. Her sitting place was so high he was able to rest his cheek on her thigh which he did, if only because he could. A stray hand of hers stroked through his quiff and French plait absentmindedly. She closed the book and made it fly to its original shelf, looking down at her husband with a sigh.

"What are we going to do with each other? We've so many options and we can't do a thing." Marilyn moaned whilst her body slumped.

"Chin up Princess, it's my fault we're in this mess." He said straightening and sitting on his own tall pile of books. "We want two different things. You want to be human and I… well, I am what I want to be. I just miss it. I've been given it all and then it's been taken away again because of this ruddy place. I don't want to find Horcruxes and you should know that if you were listening."

"I know, I heard. To be honest Draco, with the way things might be going….being as human as possible won't be the safest option anymore. I'm sorry I called you a coward – I just thought we'd be braver joining in. Maybe what bravery is for us, is denying both sides and refusing to fight all together." Marilyn admitted.

"And it is mating season. Not to be rude but we do need to do it and soon. I miss you, truly... We don't really talk anymore and all we do is bicker." He complained.

"Because you just complain all the time! I get it, you want to be free and get out and never come back – I don't blame you! In fact I want to do it with you but I don't want to be seen as a betrayer or backstabber. I promised I'd help my friends. They need us." Marie insisted getting off of her perch and standing before him, hands on her hips.

"But what about Theo?" He asked standing up to meet her gaze. "If we stay here we are under threat from all of Tom Riddle's plans including him. There must be a reason why the Dark Lord promised you to Nott."

"He could just be tormenting you as punishment for not agreeing with him. I am after all your life and your light. Without me you'd never last." She whispered taking hold of hands gently. He grabbed hold of them tighter yet tenderly; he looked into her eyes for the right words to say, "Then what do we do? How do I keep us safe?"

She took a breath, closed her eyes and sighed as she opened them again; "We leave."

His face was a picture of silent confusion and elation before she carried on; "We are Mers and I think it's about time we live like we're supposed to. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think it's about time I give up pretending to be something I'm not. I can't hold on to it any longer Draco, I've chosen."

"And that's why we're unhappy. We don't fit our skins anymore." He said breathlessly before taking her into a joyful embrace.

"Exactly my love." She smiled after he kissed her softly and fondly. He hugged her once more before he began pacing, rubbing his hands together in thought and anticipation.

"How are we going to do this? Do we go public or do we slip out in the middle of the night? What about the paperwork and our families and-"

She placed her hands on his temples, singing a lullaby into his mind, "Draco, calm down my darling. We'll sort it in the morning. Let's just go to bed and see what we want first thing."

"An excellent idea." Draco purred, putting an arm around her waist and leading her out of the library. As they walked to the dungeons they noted how quiet the portraits were and how a few of them gave them shifty looks. There was a faint fizz of tense magic in the air, a magic that felt alien and seething. None of the Mers liked it and as they turned the corner near the Room of Requirement they found out why. The moment they saw him they pulled back into the shadows. Theo Nott was standing in front of a haunt of Deatheaters, trying to give directions to the Astronomy Tower. None of them was listening, especially Draco's crazy Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. At the sight of her demonic curls and possessed eyes, Draco stopped internally singing and backed further away. He had not told his extended family for fear of death about his marriage, his royal status or his transformation but as a Deatheater, Bella would know everything. He turned to Marilyn, grabbing her shoulders and hurrying her back from whence they came.

" _What is up with you?!"_ Marilyn screeched at him in Mer.

"We can't be here! The devils are inside the school – this is it – This is Theo's task – If they find us they'll kill you and use me."

"Maybe they won't." Marilyn said calmly much to his anger.

"Marilyn, are you ok? Look, we have to jump into the lake and head for the sea. We have to leave right now."

Marilyn stepped away from him and towards the Deatheaters, barely giving him a look. She walked serenely towards the enemy, a faint golden green glow about her. He grabbed her hand trying to pull her back but the magic that was encasing her pushed him violently back. As he came to, getting off of the floor he saw Marilyn's enchanted form bow gracefully in front of Bella, whose wand was emitting an emerald gold spell.

"Oh niece, beautiful, Queenly niece, wherever could your husband be?" Bella drawled holding onto a cackle. Draco stood and pulled his wand from out of his suit pocket, trying to aim at Bella but Marilyn was in the way.

"Leave her be." Draco wheezed.

"Ah! There you are!" Bella exclaimed standing in front of him, "There's my traitor of a family heir! Oh, look at him boys! Barely able to stand the poor creature… Go on, bare your teeth at me, get out your claws!"

She laughed wildly at him, snorting at his derision. In her fit of satanic giggles he grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and put his wand to the hollow of her throat, poking it in making it difficult to breathe.

"Make one more false move and I swear you will never see the light of day again. I could drown you right now without any hesitation or better yet, I could withdraw every single drop of water from your body and turn you into dust. Now Bella, you have two options; you free Marilyn & leave this school or I will kill you."

Draco's wand clattered against the floor and then himself as Nott's Expelliarmus hit him full force in the back. From the floor he could hear his aunt giving thanks to his attacker. He lunged for his wand and shot a spell at Nott. Draco's body was lifted from the ground in a cocoon of light and then his vision went black.

* * *

It was deathly cold in the Astronomy Tower due to it being so late at night and the shivering of his body woke him up. He had been tethered by magical chains to two Deatheaters and propped up with an unforgiving posture. He ached and bruised and as he came to, his vision was swimming. His aunt, unmistakable with those haphazard curls, was giggling quietly in front of him, her wand dangerously poised.

"Wakey, wakey Draco… Who's my pretty and useless Merman?" She cooed.

"I'm not useless-" Draco croaked tasting blood on his tongue.

"Oh but you are, unless you do your job swiftly and correctly! You see, Mister Nott Jr is a little bit, hmm, occupied at the moment – oh yes!" Bella grabbed his jaw and forced him to look to the side.

"No…" Draco gasped at the sight of his rival kissing Marilyn whole heartedly and passionately. In his hand was his wand, the tip glowing an emerald gold. Marilyn was completely still, not one ounce of emotion within her and it was the only solace Draco could have. He squirmed and fought against his chains, putting his whole weight into moving forward to get out.

"Let her go!" He snarled baring his fangs.

"Only if you do as you're told. His left arm." Bella snapped. The Deatheater on his left pushed back his sleeve, baring the pale and slightly scaled skin. Bella's wand hand stroked it, revelling in the virgin skin but her move back fired – He grabbed her wrist and dug his claws in ever so slightly.

"Release me now and I will do as you wish without that horrid mark. And upon completing my task you will return my wife and let us walk away free."

"The Dark Lord wanted this Your Highness!" Bella laughed waving the chains away, "You'll make him so proud!"

The chains transformed into snakes, spiralling down his body and slithering away. The moment he was free he wandlessly stupefied his body guards and aimed his wand at Theo.

"What is happening or so help me I'll ruin every one of you!" He barked at Bella, "Tell me!"

"Theo has finished his task sweet prince and it was to get you here, to this moment. She is payment for that – You won't need her by the time you're through." She said excitedly, maniacally fidgeting and then cackled; "You are to kill your headmaster!"

"Kill Dumbledore? Those are my duties?!"

"They never were mine." Nott scoffed, wiping spittle of his swollen lips, "I would stay to watch you commit murder but I have a lot to get on with."

He lunged at him, spitting the words out as he charged towards him; "She'll never love you Nott. Every day she will fight you and bite and scratch and make plans to escape. Mark my words; you will never be loved by her."

Nott cast a flurry of angry sparks at him near to Draco's face, a perverted grin lighting up his own; "That's not what I want, you sentimental idiot! I will use her and know her in every sense and when she's done and used up maybe then I'll toss her back into the sea but that won't be for a very, very long time."

Draco growled and roared at him, diving forward to seize Marilyn to get her away from that monster but her glowing curse flung him across the room and against the tower wall. He fell into a crumpled heap but got up again, charging at Nott to fight him – Bella's Petrificus Totalus was the only thing that could stop him as Nott and his bewitched captive slipped away. Bella released him promptly when Nott had gotten a good distance. Draco was rightfully angry, the sky above them black and heavy with thunder clouds. A storm was rolling over the farthest side of the lake and drawing in, his mind calling to his brethren for help. The seal on his wand felt red hot, as if itself was refusing to do such a horrific spell. He paced and paced and his aunt watched on, taunting him against better judgement.

"My little Lucius Junior, my! This will make him so proud. The Mudblood who kills upon the Dark Lord's command!"

"I'm not a Mudblood Lestrange." He scowled, "I'm not even human. This isn't my war."

"Then it won't matter when you kill him for you have no soul to split. Come now Draco, you can't tell me you actually love her? I thought with all your upbringing you wouldn't dare touch a thing like her." Bella whispered ever so softly to him in an awkward and forced embrace.

He pushed her off of him; "The Malfoys have always been Mermen and have been muddied with your human dirt just for the sake of appearances, so yes I'd very much dare and you better pray to God that I forgive you for what you have done! I will never kill Albus Dumbledore!"

"Then you shall die Mr Malfoy." Bella spoke in a careless whisper.

"It's Prince Ambroiux-Sorcette if you please and I will die before I kill anyone-"

"And your beloved will then never be safe. Carry out the deed and she is yours again my prince! I still hold sway on her bewitchment." She said twizzling and swishing her wand to demonstrate, acting at one point like a pendulum which irritated him most foul. "But why me? Why couldn't Theo do it, or you even?!"

"You're a creature with god like powers Draco, do you have any idea how much blood you could spill without guilt or consequence? It would not be murder, no, no, just a fatal attack." She said brightly as she walked around him, tapping her wand tip against her palm. He gritted his fangs at her words; "It's still the Killing Curse and from my wand! How could I be king with that on my conscience?"

"Those with greater power have done far worse." Spoke a voice Draco did not wish to hear. He looked up and there stood Professor Dumbledore, his silvery robes wet and ruined with seaweed stains and his hand cut and bleeding.

"But those with a better conscious and stronger morals undo what harm has been done." He finished standing before him, "I understand what you are required to do and I would do likewise if it meant saving my own kin."

"But Sir, I mustn't."

"Then don't." He chuckled, his beard twitching from the smile underneath.

 ** _"Draco do it!"_** Bella hissed. Professor Snape, who had lingered in the shadows now came forth and put a hand to Draco's trembling shoulder; "Lestrange, leave the child alone."

"But it is his duty!" She screeched, "Don't you dare interfere!"

The young prince, dishonoured by Snape's belittlement, piped up: "What will happen if I don't kill him?"

Bella snorted poshly, giggling like a hyena; "Then I will have to destroy you myself for your disobedience little prince!"

Angered Draco threw a wandless Expelliarmus at Dumbledore. His Elder wand flew out of his hand to the floor. Bella was most pleased and Dumbledore mildly surprised. Draco approached his old teacher, his hands shaking and the grip on his wand wavering as he poised it towards his victim's heart. The old man was oddly calm, almost welcoming. Draco felt sick at the sight and tears were blearing his eyes. There were so many ways to kill that man - instantaneous drowning, dehydration, a lightning strike – but the merman couldn't bring himself to do it; he was still too human. Maybe if he was Albus' age, nearing a whole century and half, entrenched in dark magic and the lore of the sea, callous and cruel like Poseidon, maybe then he could do it. But Draco was only a boy. A very angry, terrified and magically powerful boy.

"Please, there must be another way." Draco whispered hoarsely.

Dumbledore didn't say a word but nodded his head solemnly at his student. Whimpering, Draco decided to put his wand down and kill the Professor through dehydration, the most humane and quickest way he could. There was a green flash. It had not come from Draco. He watched in horror as the Headmaster's body grew limp and grey, eyes alight in the last moments of fear and then he fell swiftly and silently over the edge. Draco turned with hatred and anger towards the killer, all sense of hope and sanity stripped from him. Professor Snape was there to greet him, his wand lowering and the realisation of his actions slowly dawning upon him. There were tears in his eyes but none fell. Draco had been doomed. His life was over. He had not completed his task no matter how unwilling he was. And then it came through the fog of confusion, guilt, relief, anger and suffering; "Run!" Snape shouted to Draco.

Time seemed to slow down as he bolted, his feet like lead as he broke for the stairs. There were shouts and duels behind him, spells being fired in his direction. His aunt screamed and hollered incessantly interspersed with her craziest and demented laugh. He flew down the stairs in panic, hoping to all the gods he could outrun them all. Someone was running behind him, catching speed – Draco turned to check and got a punch to the face. He crashed to the ground and when he looked up he found Harry towering over him.

 **"How could you?!"** He yelled at him as he stood up shakily, "After I trusted you! After I forgave you!"

"I didn't kill him! Snape did – I was forced-"

" **BULLSHIT.** You were going to, weren't you?" Harry spat full of boiling hatred, his voice shaking.

"NO!" Draco roared lying, "I lowered my wand Potter. On purpose. It was I die and let Marilyn get raped for the rest of her life or kill him and retrieve her. I had to play along – You would have done the same!"

He turned his back on him but carried on; "If you want to be angry be mad at Snape. I'm done with you. Don't expect mine or Marilyn's help ever again or to see us. I'm through with this."

Harry cried out, his anger becoming sadness, reaching out to touch him; "Draco don't-"

"It's your Highness. You are nothing to me." Draco said coldly not even turning to look. He swooped around the corner and started to run again. As he ran the seal around his wand grew hotter and felt as if it was melting but he took no heed; he kept on running until he could find his worst enemy. He managed to exit the tower stairway but there was no sight of him. He stopped for a moment to detect anything of Marilyn or of Theo; a scent, a frightened song or a strand of hair, but he was too furious to think clearly. He took a breath and sang out loud and waited for a reply. And then it came; she was 2 minutes in front, somewhere near the Great Hall and clearly of enough free will to sing with her mind. It was a distressed and pleading call and once he heard it, Draco locked onto it and hastened towards her. The closer he got the louder and more desperate Marilyn sounded, her calls becoming more animalistic, growling, whimpering – interspersed with swear words of the deep. When he found them in a darkened corridor near the dungeons he understood why.

Nott had her pinned against the wall, fingers lustfully gripping her jaw as he tried to kiss her. Bella's bewitchment was waning or Marilyn's seething anger was overpowering her entrapment; either way Marie now fought back as best she could. She would bite and scratch him viscously and then suddenly become passive as the spell regained strength. In her passivity Nott did all he could, his hands reaching under her skirt. In the next moment it was him pinned against the wall, a newly formed trident poised at his throat, the tip of it already cutting his worthless flesh. Draco hadn't even realised what he now wielded, he just wanted to destroy him. Nott laughed nervously at him, trying to smile but Draco's wrath was terrifying.

"Now, now, your lordship – I didn't mean any harm – I"

Draco pushed against his trident just a fraction harder but it had Nott snivelling and crying in seconds.

"Please-Please-Please – The Dark Lord made me – I should have listened to you – this wasn't my fault-"

"LIES!" Draco spat as he retracted his weapon only to cast a freezing blow. Nott froze in moments, each drop of water in his being turned instantly into ice. Draco stood back, grasping his trident with both hands to throw his final spell; complete and utter destruction. Through the red haze of anger in that moment he heard a plea to forgive and forget and felt warm soft hands upon his own and then upon his face.

"Draconis." Marilyn spoke with a quiver, "Please don't go through with this. You are not a killer." She took his trident out of his grasp and he let her. Marilyn took hold of his hand and they began to run.


End file.
